Death is Only the Beginning
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 1  
****(Isabella's OOV)**

Sitting at the desk, I took a final look around my bedroom. In about two days I will be on my way to Forks, Washington. From what my mother says and from what I remember when I used to go there to visit when I was a child, it is the wettest place on earth. Of course, since we are in Arizona, it feels like the driest place on earth.

My mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, were packing for their trip. Phil was a baseball player and Renee loved to travel, however with me around, she was stuck at home. So after seeing how unhappy that she was I told her to go with Phil the next time he left and that I would go visit with my father, Charlie Swan.

When a knock sounded on my bedroom door, I jumped out of my chair startled with my hand pressed to my chest as Renee walked in with a smile on her face. I loved my mother, but raising _her _was part of my problem. Sometimes I felt as though I was a 30 year old woman in a 17 year old girl's body.

Sighing mentally I smiled at my mother. "You guys heading out?" I asked her walking over to my open suit case. I was also packing even though I would be leaving in two days while Phil and Renee were leaving tonight.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Phil wants to get there early." She came over and placed her hands on my shoulders turning me around. "I hope that you will be careful around here. You know that Susan's daughter, Tami, was just taken last week."

I nodded in understanding. Tami was my next door neighbor that went hiking in the desert as she often did for fun but this time she never returned. They found her bag with blood on it and had determined that she was killed and dragged away by coyotes. Though, I thought that something wasn't right about their conclusion, because I saw a tall beautiful Mexican woman following her about two days before she disappeared.

I smiled up at my mother letting her know that I heard her. "I know mom," I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Come on Renee!" Phil called from the bottom of the steps. "Bella will be fine. She is almost 18!"

Renee sighed as I giggled at the whole display. "Just be careful." She told me with an exasperated sigh as she dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I always am." I told her still smiling. Renee just shook her head as she turned and headed out of my room.

It's not that I don't love my mother. It's just that she likes to hover. Hearing Renee and Phil head out of the house, I smiled and ran down the stairs. Yes, I told mom that I would be careful however I had a little trip to the desert planned in order to bring a little piece of Arizona with me to Forks.

I slipped on my boots and grabbed the house keys. I knew that Renee and Phil were already gone because Phil was big on being early. I exited the house and locked the door before I pocketed my keys. I didn't have a car and was calling a cab to pick me up for the airport. So I was walking.

I had grabbed the small hand planting shovel along with a small pot and placed them in a bag that I had waiting for me, sitting on the front porch. I picked it up and frowned as I looked up with a weird feeling running through me. I could have sworn that I felt some one watching me. I looked around the yard, but I couldn't see anything aside from the miles of desert around my street. Shaking my head I walked across the yard and into the desert.

I was rather glad that we lived where we did, that way I could take a walk the desert anytime that I wished. Tami and I would normally go together however after she was taken the police in the town wanted everyone to stay out of the desert.

From what I could remember there had been over 11 missing persons within a week. Tami was the last one as far as anyone knows. Renee was worried that I would be taken however the kids that were taken were a little younger than me. Where I am going to be 18 in a couple of months, Tami and the others were all younger than 17. I believe that the youngest was about 14 or 15.

The heat of sun felt good on my skin since I was not going to see the sun in about two days. Shaking my head I started my search. I knew that I needed a small cactus that way I could take it with me. As I looked I couldn't help but feeling as though someone was watching me. I raised my eyes and scanned the horizon. I squinted because I could have sworn that I spotted something in the distance that was sparkling. Shaking my head once more I figured that it was just the sun reflecting off of the horizon and kept my eyes open for the perfect cactus.

It took me no time at all to find a small green cactus that was a little further out than I normally would go. As I started to dig the cactus up I felt my phone vibrate. Sighing I picked it up and flipped it over. Renee. I knew that she would call to make sure that I was safe. Hitting the send button and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi honey, Phil and I made it to the airport and we will be leaving shortly." _Renee told me over the phone. _"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."_

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth. "I'm fine, mom." I reassured her. "I'm just outside getting some sun." I snickered quietly.

"_You're not in the desert are you?"_ She asked accusingly.

"No mom." I told her in a sing-song voice. "You told me to stay out of the desert and I am." I hated lying to my mother, but I was a big girl and could take care of myself.

"_Alright sweet heart,"_ Renee said softly. _"Please, just be careful."_

"I will." I told her as she hung up.

I closed my phone and wondered why she would call when I only saw her less than a half hour ago. Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to what I was doing. The sooner that I dug up this cactus the faster I would be able to head back home.

(**Maria's POV)**

I stood next to my newest member. I had picked about 10 teenagers that ranged in all different ages. I didn't like to have many women in my ranks, because they would usually form a romantic relationship, or worse, they'd find their mate and it causes nothing but problems within my army. Just like the Captain and his mate.

I snarled as I thought back to the Major. He let the newborn go because his second in command had fallen in love and found his mate in one of the newborn women. Love was for suckers. All it did was make you weak. Thus the reason I was picky with the girls that I did change. They were usually loners and had very few people to worry about them. Of course grabbing them from broken homes was also a plus. Most of the girls hated that their parents were split and I would take them in, giving them love and comfort. Of course they had to do what I say, but if they did their life would be a lot easier. Tami had asked if I would grab once more girl; Isabella Marie Swan.

"Is that the girl?" I asked glancing at Tami.

Tami's bright red eyes gleamed in happiness. "Yes that is Isabella, Mistress."

She told me as she turned her eyes back to Isabella. "When will we grab her?" She asked not taking her eyes off her.

"Soon, my dear," I patted her on the arm. "The further in the desert that she goes the easier it will be to abduct her."

Tami nodded. "From what Bella told me she is getting ready to head up north to Washington State." I nodded keeping my eyes on Isabella.

As soon as she received a phone call from who I assumed was her mother I would take her and change her. She was rather interesting because with Tami's power the girl should be out already, however whatever power this Isabella has is blocking Tami's.

I had found out that Tami had the gift of illusion. She could make you see or feel anything she wished. However for some reason with Isabella Tami was unable to work her gift.

I smirked as the young girl hung up the phone and turned to Tami. "Head home and get the room ready." I smirked. "Isabella will be with you shortly."

Tami nodded before she turned and headed back to the house. I turned my eyes back on the girl that was far away off in the distance towards civilization. I knew that she saw us however she didn't know it just yet. She had spotted us right away but with her human mind she dismissed the thought of anything following her.

I smirked and I moved closer. The girl's scent was rather spectacular. It was the right amount of roses and rain. I smiled as I slowed down to human pace as I approached her. I knew that she would be scared. All humans were scared when the first meet a vampire. It's just in their nature.

I stopped far enough away that way she still could not see me, but I could hear what she was saying. She must be speaking with her mother because it was a mature female tone on the other end.

"_I'm fine mom. I'm just outside getting some sun."_ I could hear the girl snicker all the way from here. Why couldn't the mother hear her?

"_**You're not in the desert are you?"**_ The mother asked.

"_No mom. You told me to stay out of the desert and I am."_

"_**Alright sweet heart,"**_ The mother told her softly. _**"Please be careful."**_

"_I will." _The young girl told her mother before she hung up.

I smirked as I walked closer to her at a human pace. I didn't want to scare her. However, I know that she had seen me following Tami. I had no idea how this girl found out about that, but I would soon find out. Then she would join my army of newborns. If she proved her worth, then I might let her live past their one year mark. Some newborns are allowed to live longer because of their gift, strength or speed. If their senses are the only thing that is still heightened then I would put them down unless they can prove of use. I am not as cold hearted as I was with the Major and Captain however I was still the most feared Southern War Lord in the south.

(**Bella's POV)**

I almost had the cactus dug up when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I didn't know how I knew, but I felt as though something was coming. I looked up and spotted a shadowy figure in the distance. It was coming towards me.

I stood slowly with the small shovel in my hand. I had no idea who this could be that was coming out of the desert, but I would rather die fighting than die in fear. I would never let anyone take me because I was weak. My father was the Chief of Police in Forks and my mother sent me to Tae-Quant-Doe for self-defense.

In about a few seconds I felt my world shift as the woman stood in front of me with bright red eyes. She had not been standing there before. Where did she come from? I had no idea what I would do against this woman but I knew that it was the one who followed Tami.

I narrowed my eyes at her and took my stance. I could tell that she was fast because I believe she was the shadowy figure that I saw in the distance. I just prayed that I could beat her.

"Where's Tami?" I asked coldly. I would not go down without a fight. I flipped the hand shovel over in my hand and held it like a dagger. "I saw you following her two days before she disappeared."

The Mexican woman started to circle me. I kept my eyes on her just in case. Rule number one: NEVER let the enemy out of her line of sight.

"She is safe, mija." She cooed towards me. I almost gagged.

"I'm not your little girl." I spat at her. "I am an adult and will not go down easy." I could tell that my statement amused her.

"Oh sweet girl," She stopped and smiled. "I will take your life just like I took Tami's however..."

That was all it took as I ran towards her I brought the shovel down where her heart was however I was caught in mid-air by her hand around my throat. I dropped the shovel to grab her arm. I froze mid kick because of her cold texture of her skin. My eyes snapped to hers and widen.

"What are you?" I gasped out from the lack of oxygen.

She slowly lowered me to the ground but kept her hand around my neck. "I am what they call a vampire." She smiled and I saw that her fangs began to extend to the point where they were longer than any human's. They almost looked like cat's fangs. "I came here because Tami wishes for you to join. I would have said no but there is something about you that I can't pinpoint." She looked me over as she held me.

I knew that it would be no use in fighting. Even though I thought this woman was crazy, for some reason I believed her.

"When?" I choked out. Her eyes snapped to mine in an instant.

She smiled widely as she brought her face closer to mine. "Now." Then she lowered her head faster than I could see and bit my neck.

I felt myself fall to the ground however the burning feeling was something that was worse than death. I also felt her bite the other side of my neck as well as my wrists, ankles and over my heart. I could hear her murmuring something, but I didn't understand what she was saying. The only thing in my mind was the intense pain that I was feeling.

I struggled to think around the pain however it did no good. I kept my mouth clamped shut as I burned. I could feel the wind brush by me. I wondered if she had picked me up and took me with her.

_If she did, would anyone try and find me?_

**A/N:**** Dun dun dun… So, what did you think? This story is a collaboration done with me, Xo BellaItalia oX and ****SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy it! SayianInuQueen26 was the author of this chapter, but was beta'd by me and revised in some parts. So check her out!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I looked out the large window of the school's lunch room and sighed. The day was dragging on as it always did, especially when you repeat high school over and over again; they begin to blend together. I watched as the raindrops littered the outside of the window and began to connect them, making designs in my head as I tried to ignore the burn in my throat from the scent of all of the teenage humans around me as their emotions fluctuated throughout the cafeteria.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Alice asked me, her eyes filled with concern. Ah, Alice. She was my best friend and the person who helped me find my way to the Cullen's to a life without constant depression and pain.

I smiled down at her affectionately. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess you could just say that it was one of those days." I answered her honestly. She searched my eyes for a moment before she nodded and turned back to our siblings.

"Hey Jazz-man," Emmett waved getting my attention as he sat down in his chair and slipping his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Rematch when we get home today?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know man," I smirked, "I'm only going to beat you again, so what's the point in trying only to bruise your very large ego?"

"Ouch," he pouted. "I'll beat you one of these days."

"Keep the dream alive," I mocked him.

"So, Edward," He turned to our other brother and grinned in a very cheesy manner. "Are you going to give that blonde a call from Newton's?" He hassled him. Newton's was actually a sporting goods store that we usually shopped at as a cover for when we missed school on sunny days or our long weekend hunting trips. When we were there last time, the young blond cashier tried to pick Edward up and left her number on the receipt.

Edward gave him a disgusted look as he ripped little pieces off of his bagel. "You're joking, right?"

"Nah man, she was alright lookin' for a human. Don't you think, Jasper?" He grinned nudging me with his elbow.

"But that's the point," Rose snapped. "She's _human_!"

"So what?" Alice chirped. "We were all once human, as well. That doesn't mean anything!"

"I know, but there is no reason to bring her into our world when she has her whole life ahead of her. She has the chance at a family and children and growing old before she actually dies surrounded by her loved ones!" Rose pressed intensely. She had firm beliefs regarding humanity and had the hardest time dealing with what we were. "Not to mention, it would be too dangerous for our family for a human to become involved with one of us."

"But-"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Edward interrupted their debate exasperatedly. "I have no plans to call her. I didn't even save her number."

"Damn, Edward," Emmett sighed. "You need to find someone already. I have yet to see you with a woman. I've never met someone so picky in my life! I could never go that long without some lovin, if you know what I mean?" He smirked suggestively.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not everything in a relationship revolves around sex. You have to actually feel something for the person, not to mention have romantic involvement with them. Any female that would just jump into bed with you without getting to know you isn't worth sharing that with."

Emmett's booming laughter sounded around the canteen. "Man, you and your Victorian morals." He mocked him.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie grunted smacking his arm. "Just because he is a gentleman and has certain standards doesn't make him any less of a man."

"Yeah man," I agreed with my 'twin'. "There is nothing wrong with having self-respect and certain standards. That's one of the problems with this century; they take so many things for granted and give themselves a negative image."

"I agree," Alice began as she tucked some of her food into her napkin. "Just because -" She stopped mid-sentence as a vision suddenly overtook her. Her eyes glaze over and she tensed, her emotions beginning to shift erratically until they landed on panic.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her apprehensively. She didn't answer, just continued to shift through her visions fretfully. "Edward, what's going on? What is she seeing?" I turned to him with an anxious expression no doubt showing on my face.

He watched her puzzled, his eyebrows creasing in befuddlement. "She's seeing Maria kidnapping some girl out in the desert, she's changing her." He answered, still concentrating on Alice's thoughts. "Now she's flipping through visions of the girl after she wakes up from the change."

I didn't understand. What was so special about the girl that would have Alice in such a tizzy? It didn't make sense? I knew that Maria was still creating newborns to fight in her army to try to gain territory in the south. The Southern Vampire Wars were horrible and it was a time in my life that I struggled with the most. I'm still not over everything that I had been through at the hands of my sire.

Finally, she snapped out of her daze and immediately turned to look at me with concern and alarm etched into her features before she stood and began to quickly gather her things.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her as I placed a hand on her arm, halting her movements.

She looked over at me and started piling her trash on her lunch tray while we all looked on at her with a mixture of worry and bewilderment.

"We need to leave," she announced to the family.

"I don't understand?" I pressed, but made no move to gather my things.

"I have to call Carlisle and we need to have a family meeting immediately. I will call him on my way home, but we have to get out of here, now." She cryptically responded as she slung her book bag over her shoulder and picked up her lunch try that was full of uneaten food and wrappers.

The family and I blindly followed her example and gathered our things before grabbing our trays and dumping them into the large trash bin and placing the platters in a stack on top of the bench with the rest of the dirty lunch trays. We slipped out of the building, not bothering to go to the office to sign out, and made our way to Edward's Volvo and piled inside.

._.-:'~ Death is Only the Beginning ~':-._.

The ride home was quiet aside from when Alice was on the phone with Carlisle as she told him that he needed to take off early from work at the hospital. Whenever someone would ask her about what she saw, she just said that she will tell everyone at once as soon as Carlisle gets home.

We all entered the house together and dropped our bags off in the living room before I collapsed onto the couch. Alice stood in front of me and continued to pace back and forth across the living room.

"Alice, can you please calm down? Your emotions are driving me crazy!" I begged her as I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and ran my hands down my face frustratingly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm stressed out!" She snipped at me causing me to raise my hands in surrender.

"Hey, what are you guys doing home already?" Esme asked entering the room with a bottle of Windex and a cloth in her hands.

"Alice saw something at school and freaked out. She made us all come home." Emmett answered while turning on his Wii system and unrolling one of the controllers.

She placed the Windex and the cloth down on the coffee table and took a seat on the loveseat, focusing her attention on the frazzled Alice. "What did you see, dear?"

"She won't tell us until everyone's here," Rosalie answered for her.

"Well can you at least tell me if everything's okay?" Esme asked urgently looking between Alice and Edward since he was able to see into her thoughts and visions.

"I'm not sure," Edward shrugged. "I think so. She just saw a girl in the desert being kidnapped and changed by Maria."

A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Maria? Jasper's sire?" Edward nodded his confirmation. "Hm, I wonder what's so significant about that." Edward shrugged and we continued to wait for Carlisle to arrive.

._.-:'~ Death is Only the Beginning~':-._.

It wasn't long after that that Carlisle finally entered the house, placing his brief case by the door before he entered the living room. "Okay, I'm here, now what's going on? Alice?" He questioned her as he took a seat on the loveseat next to Esme.

Alice took in a deep breath before she started her explanation. "OK, now as you know, there has been talk around town that Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, is coming from Arizona to live with him here in Forks."

"Yeah, we know, what's your point?" Rosalie quipped.

"She was the one that Alice saw Maria capture." Edward clarified.

"Oh, that's terrible," Esme gushed with her hand over her heart.

"But I still don't understand, Alice. Why does this affect us?" I pressed. "Don't get me wrong, it's a shame that anyone has to go through what Maria is still inflicting on the South, but why is it our business if this Isabella was taken?"

She let out a long sigh and came to sit next to me on the couch. "I didn't say anything because I wanted to give things a chance to happen naturally. But Isabella Swan is your mate, Jasper." If I were human I have no doubt that the color would have drained from my face as she said this. I felt sick to my stomach, figuratively speaking, of course. "It was the whole reason why I insisted that we move here. I saw that this is where you would meet her here at school. As soon as she made the decision to move here, everything solidified. Things were going just fine until Maria made the decision to take her. Apparently her neighbor, Tami, was taken first and pointed Isabella out to her. As soon as she saw her, she knew that she would be a very gifted newborn. She approached her earlier today when Isabella went out into the desert to get a cactus to bring with her before she left for the airport. She was supposed to start school on Monday."

It took all of my concentration to keep the Major confined in his prison. He was bursting at the seams to get out, rattling the bars of his cage.

"We have to do something!" I snarled and jumped to my feet and angrily ran my hands through my hair. "We have to save her!"

Carlisle stood from his spot next to Esme and approached me cautiously. He could obviously see that I was on the edge of snapping. "We will get her back son. We will find a way to save her."

"Yeah man," Emmett agreed as he stood from his spot on the floor at Rosalie's feet and placed a hand on my shoulder as an attempt to show support and comfort. "We'll help you get your mate."

"Just tell us what we need to do." Esme nodded. "I'm sure that between all of us we could figure out a way to get her out of that place safely." Edward, Rosalie and Alice all nodded once, showing that they were also in to help me retrieve my mate.

It was then that my cell phone rang in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed it, looking briefly at the Caller I.D. before answering it. "Peter?"

"_Don't worry, Major. Char and I will help you guys get Lil Bit out of there."_ He reassured me. _"We will keep her safe until you figure out a plan and put it into action."_

"How do you plan on doing that?" I inquired, pacing the length of the couch as we conversed.

"_We plan on going back to Maria for the time being until we can figure out a way to get her out of there. She will need us there with her until then."_ He answered.

I shook my head even though I knew that he couldn't see me. "I can't let you two go back there. Charlotte barely escaped with her life the last time the two of you were in her army."

"_It's necessary."_ He pressed. _"Don't worry, we'll be fine."_

I sighed. "How do you even plan on getting her to accept the two of you back into her ranks anyway? I doubt that you are on her good side after you ran away and then helped me escape."

"_You let us worry about that."_ He declared. _"You just worry about finding a way to get down here and saving your mate."_

"If you say so," I murmured. "Just take care of yourselves and be safe. Call me when you can to give me an update on the situation. In the meantime, we will get down there and come up with a plan."

"_You guys can stay at our ranch in Paradise Valley. It's close enough to Maria's camp that you can be there quickly if you have to, but far enough away that you won't cross paths with her. Not to mention it's in a secluded enough area that you won't be noticed by the humans. It also has plenty of animals that you animal munchers can devour. But you all better leave the horses alone!"_ He warned.

Emmett laughed loudly causing me to shoot him a look. This was not the time for jokes! He quickly quieted and gave me a sheepish yet apologetic look.

"Thanks Peter, I really appreciate your help. I will talk to you soon." I told him. "Don't forget to check in."

"_It's no problem and don't worry, we'll be fine and we'll make sure your girl stays safe."_ He vowed. _"Safe trip."_

I hung up the phone and turned to the family. "Let's get packed, we need to be down there as soon as we can." I informed them. "Carlisle, you are going to want to call out of work before you call the airport to have the jet ready. Esme, can you call the school and call us out? The rest of us need to get a start on packing." We all went our separate ways from there and got everything that we needed to get done before jumping in the car and heading to the airport.

_Don't worry, my mate. I'm on my way._

**A/N:**** So that's chapter two and it was written by me, Xo BellaItalia oX and is a collaboration between me and ****SayianInuQueen26****! It's the Major to the rescue! What did everyone think? What do you think will happen when Isabella wakes from the transformation? I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the pro****p****erty of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media fra****n****chise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Sa****y****ianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Peter's POV)**

"Are you goin' to tell me what you were callin' the Major for?" Charlotte stood there in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I knew I was in trouble because I hadn't told her about my 'knower' going off yet. "It's about the Major's mate." I told her cautiously.

I had told her that the Major's mate was in Arizona and was going to be moving to Forks, Washington to meet him and the Cullen's. We were rather grateful when Alice took him to the vegetarians, because he was having a hard time dealing with the guilt from feeding from a human and dealing with the pain of their emotions as he fed. He would hunt less and less to try to keep himself away from the depression that would no doubt come after each hunt. Afterwards he would sulk for about a week straight. Soon, it escalated to longer periods of melancholy until I finally told him that he needed to head to Pennsylvania. I had no idea why he needed to go there, but we soon found out when he called me telling me that he found a way to live with himself as a vampire.

"Are you listenin' to me, Peter Whitlock?" Charlotte hit me over the back of the head snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head. "Now I told you about how she was headin' up state to meet the Major, and, well..." I really had no idea how to tell her this. She hated Maria and swore to me that she would never go back.

"Well?" I could tell that Char was getting pretty upset as the panic in her beautiful face became more apparent.

"IhavetogobackintoMaria'scamptohelpsaveher!" I told her quickly as the words rushed out of my mouth. **(I have to go back into Maria's camp to**** help**** save her!") **I knew that she would be upset, pissed or angry, which ever it was I was certainly not ready for her to collapse. I was quick enough that I had her in my lap sitting down on the couch. "You alright, Darlin'?"

Charlotte was shaking. "I don't wanna go back, Pete." She whimpered into my chest. "I barely escaped with my life last time. She'll kill me this time for sure!"

I sighed for I knew that this might happen. "Alright, but I still need to head back there, because from what I can tell Tami and Isabella will need someone there with them." I raised her face to mine. "How about you head to the house in Paradise Valley and get it ready for the Major and the Cullen's? The Major made me promise that I will call him and report in." I kissed every inch of her face until she was laughing half-heartedly.

Charlotte sighed and leaned into my embrace. "Alright, I'll go to the ranch house, but you better be careful, you hear me Peter Allen Whitlock?" She looked up at me sternly.

I nodded kissing her forehead again. "I promise darlin'." I stood, pulling her with me. "Come on, I need you to pack for me while I get ready."

Charlotte nodded as she flitted away up the stairs to our bedroom. I was not going to worry about her, because I knew that something like this might happen. I decided to call the Major and let him know that Charlotte would be at the house waiting on them. I pulled my phone out and dialed his number. Major picked it up on the first ring.

"_Peter?" _I could tell that he was at his whit's end. His voice sounded tired and stern. I couldn't blame him though.

"Yeah Major, I just wanted to touch base and let you know that Charlotte wasn't too thrilled about headin' back there, so I suggested that she meet ya'll up at the Ranch and set things up for you guys and for when we get Lil Bit back. She will need things." I reported. I could tell that the Major was just below the surface ready to snap just by speaking with him.

"_Are you at the compound yet?"_ He hissed through the phone. I cringed back.

"Nope, just wanted to let ya know that Char will be there." I saw that Charlotte was coming down the stairs. "In fact, I'll be headin' there now as soon as I hang up with your ass and say good bye to my mate."

"_That's fine__,__ just as soon as you__ find her let me know ASAP!"_ With that the phone went dead.

I turned to Charlotte. "I'll miss you." I went to her and kissed her softly. "I'll be back before ya know it with two girls for you to mother to your heart's desire." I didn't know _why_ but I _knew_ that even though Tami was the one to get Lil Bit into this mess I had to bring her back with us. Not only will Lil Bit throw a fit if we don't, but there was another reason that was completely different on why it was important.

Charlotte nodded. "Just remember to come back to me alive or well, as live was you can be after leavin' that place." She giggled.

"I promise." I pulled away from her and took a small bag packed with clothes that she had packed for me. "You be safe too, honey."

With that I took off without a backwards glance. If I did then I wouldn't be able to leave her at all, however I knew that Lil Bit needed me and so did the Major. The only reason I was doing this was for them or I would have never decided to head back to the one place that made my life, Charlotte's life and the Major's life a living hell. Yet I knew that I was doing the right thing and the Lil Bit was going to come to mean a lot to not only the Major, but myself and Charlotte as well.

**(Tami's POV)**

Mistress Maria told me that I was to tend to Isabella while she changed. I was rather shocked when Bella didn't scream like the others that Maria turned. She was just like me. From what I was told, I didn't scream or whimper through the whole thing. Maria herself told me that I would be of use even on the first day. However when Maria came into the compound with Bella in her arms quiet and still I thought she was dead, but I heard her fast heart beat and I knew that she was changing. I lead Maria into my own private chambers and let her lay Bella on my bed in order for her to finish changing. That had been about 12 hours ago.

I had fed then came back only to find that Bella's heart beat was picking up speed as if her change was almost complete. I was rather shocked that it would only take her that long because it took almost all the others three or four days. I had sent for Maria and now am waiting for her to arrive. I knew that she wished to be here when Isabella woke up from her change.

When a knock came on my door I jumped and ran to open it. It was Maria and Dyne, Maria's Commander.

"Where is she?" Maria's eyes were wide with surprise and wonder. I stepped aside and motioned for her to enter.

Maria instantly went to her side and knelt beside the bed. "You were right, she is rather special." Her eyes were shining with untold secrets. "I could only wish that either the Major was here still to see this. He would be impressed. Even his Captain would be surprised regardless of his gift. They would have fun with this one." She stood shaking her head.

"Where are they and I will go find them?" I told her. If she wanted someone I would go and find them and bring them back. Maria looked at me with a frown then shook her head. "I will tell them that they need to return."

"No." She ordered. "You wouldn't live to get that sentence out of your lips. If they wished to come back then they would have. I am not that cruel as to hunt them down, however if that _girl_, Charlotte, came back I would kill her instantly. She should have never been allowed to live, however she was the Captain's mate and the Major let them go. Not long after that he and that tramp came back and took my Major from me." She pouted and her shoulders slumped forward.

Just then Bella's heart started to race faster and faster until it stopped. Maria had moved to my side with Dyne in front of her. We all knew that newborns were rather difficult to deal with when they first wake up.

**(Bella's POV)**

I could hear for miles along with smell everything around me. I was shocked when the pain almost stopped because it took all I had to stop from screaming out and asking them to kill me. I knew that it would do no good, not to mention I would not show weakness, especially in front of _her_. I was no doubt dead to the rest of the world. I thought about my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil. I also thought about my father, Charlie, and I knew that would be devastated that his only daughter was taken and killed.

As soon as my heart stopped I refused to open my eyes, because I wished it all to be a dream. There was a burning in the back of my throat and the only thing I knew about vampires were that they drank blood to survive. I had no idea if I would be able to live with myself with the fact that I had killed someone. When I felt someone shift in the room I was up and crouched in the corner in a split second as soon as I even thought it. I eyed the two females in the room along with the male. The younger of the two women looked familiar as well as the dark skinned Hispanic one.

The Hispanic woman moved forward. "Do not fret, Isabella." She told me sweetly. "Do you remember who I am?"

I frowned looking around at the other two. It was then that recognized Tami. I gasped and rushed to her. "Tami, are you ok?" I asked looking her over. I wanted to make sure that she was OK.

"Of course I'm fine." She smiled pulling back. "Do you remember what happened before you came here?" She asked with a frown on her face.

I pulled back and looked at the dark skinned woman. "Yes, she is Maria and she is my sire." I looked at the male. "I have never met him before."

Maria stepped forward. "He is the Commander of my army and will be training you to fight." She looped her arm through mine. "Come now, I know your thirst must be painful and you need to feed, that way Dyne can start your training."

I just nodded as I followed Maria through the door and down the hall. Sure, she was acting sweet and kind now, but I knew that the second you went against her will in any way, shape or form, that sweet mask would be ripped off and you will wish that you were never born.

I could smell almost everything. However there was something that smelled awful. I had no idea what I was, but I prayed that it was not what I would be feeding on. As soon as we entered the room I almost gagged. The scent that I smelled was human blood. I wrinkled my nose and looked at Maria. Just then the wind blew through the window and sent a wonderful scent. I didn't stop to think as I jumped out the window and headed to a barn.

As soon as I opened the door I could smell the scent 10 fold. I scanned the barn and found the package of the scent that smelled so delicious. I could tell that the three vampires were watching me, but I couldn't care less. My thirst was full blown now and I lunged at the only horse that was in there. I snapped its neck and latched onto the jugular quickly and started to pull the blood from his body. When I was done I dropped the carcass at my feet and turned to look at the others that followed. Tami, Dyne and Maria were all standing there with dumb struck looks on their faces.

"Why did you not kill the human?" Maria snapped as she came closer. I knew then that I would be getting but a glimpse of the monster that lay underneath. "Instead, you run to a horse to drink!" She slapped me across the face that made my head snap to the side. I turned back to her with wide eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry it's just that the humans' blood did not smell good to me and the horse's did." I whispered holding my cheek. Tami quickly came over and took me in her arms as she looked at Maria.

"I will teach her like you taught me, Mistress." Tami bowed her head as she lowered both me and her to our knees.

"See that you do." Maria hissed. "I will not have animal drinkers in my army." With that, her and Dyne, who was behind her left out of the barn doors.

I looked at Tami. She also drank from an animal. What did she need to teach me? Why couldn't we drink from animals?

**(Peter's POV)**

I kept running until I stopped at the border of Texas and Arizona. I sniffed the air and found the scent that I was looking for. I could tell that Maria had bitten the girl as soon as she had her in her arms, because Maria was running with the changing human. I frowned as I took off again. Why did no one hear them? Newborns were rather loud during their change because of the fire that burned them alive.

I shook my head and kept running. I knew that Tami and Bella would have started their training before I arrived, however I would take over for whoever was in charge. I would have to befriend Tami and Bella and then get word to the Major about how she is doing. I had heard more about Tami from my 'knower' and things started to make a bit more sense. I learned that I needed to tell Tami and Bella that their mates would be coming shortly and that they both needed to be ready, but I would have to let them make their own assumptions about who's mate is who's. I knew that Isabella was the Majors' however I had no idea who Tami's mate is.

In the distance I could see Maria's compound. I stopped and let my senses run free trying to get a feel of how many newborns Maria had in her command. There were about 50 newborns with 5 or 6 adults. There were also two newborns that stood out against the rest. I could feel their power all the way out here. I smirked as I took off. I knew that the two I could feel the most was Tami and Bella; Bella more so than Tami.

_Hold on girls I'm comin'…_

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Peter is almost there and Bella has woken up from her change! ****What do you think will happen when he gets there? What about when the Major ****gets involved? I'd love to hear your ideas! REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**An Avid Reader Forever****: ****grea****t chapter, just to clarify are Alice and J****asper not together****?**

_Thanks for the review! No, Alice and Jasper are not together, they are just friends. The only pairings in the Cullen family are Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. Keep on reading!_

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true pu__r__pose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. A__f__ter unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is re__s__cued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Ja__s__per/Maria P__e__ter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that va__m__pires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't ima__g__ined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **NEW!****  
**'Instinctual Reactions;** NEW!****  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if a****n****yone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that fe****a****ture Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as ****well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 4  
****(Jasper's POV)**

"She's awake," Alice murmured from her seat on the jet as we waited for the tower to grant us permission to land our jet.

I sighed in defeat. I was hoping the Peter would have been there before she woke so that she had a friendly face to see when she opened her eyes. "Thanks Alice," I mumbled.

"Hey," Edward spoke as he put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll get her out of there."

"I just wish that she didn't have to experience the Hell of a life that I went through for so long." I exhaled noisily. "No one should."

"_This is your captain speaking…" _Emmett mimicked through the speakers. "_We have descended to Phoenix, Arizona where the weather is…I will ask my sexy flight attendant to -" 'SMACK! "- Ouch! Rosie that hurt!"_ He complained causing all of us in the cabin to laugh. I even managed a smile, but I really wasn't in the mood. I was too worried about my little mate being left to deal with my maker.

Finally, the plane began its deep decent before the wheels touched down on the ground.

**(Isabella's POV)**

It was dark out by the time Tami and I got to the next town over. There weren't many people out walking around at this time of day at this part of town. I could tell that it was a part of town that most humans avoided being outside, especially after dark.

"What are we doing here, Tami?" I asked her as we hid in the shadows in a dark alleyway.

She looked at me, scrutinizing me with her eyes as if she was afraid that I was about to take off or attack her. I didn't know why she would think that, but whatever the reason I wasn't sure that I liked it.

"We're hunting," she answered.

I made a face. "But I just ate? And I'm not sure if I really want to kill people." I objected. "Not to mention, they don't smell all that appetizing."

She gave me a sympathetic expression. "I'm afraid that we have no choice. Mistress Maria won't allow us to hunt animals. She claims that it will make us weak."

"How did she teach you?" I wondered.

Her features dropped and she looked down at the dirty alley street ashamed. "She took me to a warehouse here in town and left me with Dyne. It wasn't long before she came back with this woman and demanded that I drink. I couldn't do it. The woman was crying, begging for mercy, telling us that she had a family and two children. When I told the Mistress that I couldn't do it, she smacked me across the face. When I still wouldn't do it, she ripped my arm from my body."

I gasped and my gaze shot to her shoulder where I noticed a jagged scar that wrapped around her shoulder. "How?"

"Our limbs can be reattached after they are removed." She responded.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, that's freaky." I uttered more to myself than her.

"I know," Tami agreed. "I freaked out when it happened, but she told me to quit my whining and that I can reattach it after I eat."

"So, did you?" I asked forebodingly.

The look of shame crossed her features once again as she looked back down at the dirty street. "Yes," she murmured. "I had no choice." She quickly defended herself. "It got to the point where she threatened to go back and kill my mom! I couldn't let that happen!"

I reached over tentatively and put a hand on her arm trying to convey my sympathy and understanding. She flinched like I was about to hurt her, but otherwise she didn't react.

"There was nothing you could do." I told her. "You didn't have a choice and you had to do what you had to do."

"That's what I keep telling myself." She shrugged.

"So, what do you do for food now?" I couldn't bring myself to say 'blood', not liking the thought, let alone the words.

She gave me a small smile "I decided that if I had to be on the human diet that I would only hunt those who don't deserve to be alive."

"What like rapists and murderers?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly," she confirmed. "But I also go after other hard core criminals and druggies. Sometimes if I can't find what I am looking for, I will drink from the terminally ill, but only those who are on their death beds. I won't begrudge those who have a little more time with their families and friends."

I nodded in understanding, agreeing with her logic. "I guess that could work for me as well. That is, if I can even manage to get it down my throat." I muttered.

"Alright, good." Tami smiled. "Then let's get going. I have it on good authority that this area is crawling with human monsters after dark."

**(Peter's POV)**

"What makes you think that I would even accept you back into my army after the disservice that you've done to me?" Maria sneered at me as we stood in her tent with two of her older commanders. "I should kill you right here where you stand."

"No, you won't," I smirked smugly. "You're going to need me."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she ran them over me. "Why on earth would I need a traitor like you?"

"Your new soldier, Isabella," I answered cryptically. "She's special. You're going to need me to train her."

Her expression became intrigued as her eyes met the dark haired male as they exchanged a glance before bringing her focus back towards me. "And why does it have to be you? Why can't I just have Dyne here train her or one of my other seasoned vampires who know what they're doing while I just dismember you here and now and punish you until you remember who your Mistress is?"

I held back a shiver as memories of the torture that she inflicted on both the Major and I as I kept my voice even and gave her another cryptic answer deciding that the less she knew the better. "I just _know_ it has to be me. You won't get anywhere with her without me and trust me, you're going to need her if you want to take over Enrique's territory." I smirked knowing that she has been itching to get her hands on his territory, but couldn't because of his gifted newborns. They weren't as well trained as Maria's soldiers, but they had enough gifts to defend their territory or take over new ones if they wanted.

She continued to look at me, studying me as she thought this over. I knew that she was just trying to make me sweat, that she was going to take me back.

"And what of your little _mate_?" She spat out the word as if it was acid on her tongue. "Why isn't she here with you? She was, after all, the reason that you left here to begin with. Surely she didn't agree to what you are now asking me for."

"Let me worry about Charlotte." I answered her. "You won't see or hear from her. That's a promise." I wasn't going to let her know anything about Char's whereabouts lest she uses her to force me into things like she used to do to the Major during his later years.

Her eyes narrowed and pursed her lips before nodded. "Very well, but be warned that I will be keeping a close eye on you. I will not allow you to make a fool of me again!" She sneered.

"Yes Mistress," I grinned cheekily.

"Go, get out of my face!" She growled and waved her hand dismissively toward the tent flaps. "Isabella and Tami will be back from their hunting trip any moment now. You shall start working with her immediately."

"Of course," I nodded, bowing slightly in mock respect before pivoting on my heel and exiting the tent. I knew that I needed to go somewhere private where no one would be able to overhear me so that I could call the Major. I knew that he was stressed beyond belief and hearing from me would make him feel a lot better, especially knowing that I would be here for Lil Bit when she got back from her hunting trip and that I would be the one to take over her training until we came up with a way to get the Major in so that we could somehow manage to get everyone out of this Hell hole safely.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"He made it into the camp and got approved by Maria," Alice announced as we pulled onto the dirt drive that would take us straight to the ranch.

"Good," I nodded, but didn't say any more than that. My mind was far too occupied with thoughts of my mate and what she could be suffering at the hands of my ruthless maker.

"It looks like she attempted to hunt animals and even managed to kill a horse for her first kill, but Maria wouldn't let her stick to that diet. She was rather upset when Isabella ran away from the human. She immediately made Tami take her into town to hunt a human." Alice told me.

I clenched my teeth together and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I could feel the Major just underneath the surface and I knew that it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge and for him to break free if I didn't concentrate on keeping myself calm.

"She didn't hurt her, did she?" I asked in a monotone.

Alice shook her head. "No, she planned to, but Tami prevented that by telling her that she would teach her the same way that Maria had taught her."

I growled low in my throat, not liking the thought of that one little bit. The thought of what she had done to 'teach' someone to hunt would make anyone sick to their stomach. And the sad part was that that was one of her more lenient methods of persuasion.

"Relax," Edward chimed in, looking in the rearview mirror so that he could see my expression in the back seat. "The other girl, Tami, didn't do it. She just said that to Maria to protect her friend."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "Instead she took her hunting in the bad part of town and taught her how to hunt criminals or the terminally ill like Peter and Charlotte do. She doesn't like it, but she is making due."

The air rushed out of me in relief. Thank God for small favors. And yes, compared to how vicious Maria can be, this is a small favor. It was then that my phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I reached in, shifting in my seat, pulling it out before looked at the Caller I.D. and hitting 'accept'.

"Peter, what's going on? How is she?" I rushed out anxiously just as we pulled to a stop in front of the house. It was a typical ranch house and very large with a large wrap around porch where Charlotte stood before flitting down and offered to help us with our bags.

"I'm in Major, but Lil Bit is out on a hunting trip." He told me.

"I already know all of this from Alice," I snapped, my agitation and impatience growing. Ever since I learned of where my mate was, I've been literally digging my feet into the earth to keep myself from running straight to her and killing anyone in site that was in my way. I knew that it was wrong to bite everyone's head off that spoke to me and that they were all only trying to help, but I felt like clawing my skin off my body because I was going so crazy. Not to mention that the Major was constantly yelling in my ear that I should let him out and that he will handle everything.

'_Not yet... you'll get your chance._

"Well, excuse me!" Peter mumbled.

"Captain!" I growled through the phone. Shit, I'm really close to losing it. I guess he realized this as he immediately apologized and began to give me the report.

"I apologize, Major," He replied. "I arrived at the compound about an hour ago and immediately was granted an audience with Maria. She had two seasoned males with her; one I knew was named Dyne. He seems to be Maria's current favorite. After some back and forth I was granted permission to become Isabella's sole trainer. My 'knower' has told me that she will be very gifted and your match in every way. I can't let Maria get too much knowledge on how valuable Isabella truly is. I am currently waiting for her to return from her hunting trip."

"Good," I praised him. "Keep me posted. I need to do some planning. We will talk later after your training session with Isabella."

"Yes sir," he agreed before hanging up.

**A/N:**** So Peter made it into Maria's camp! What do you guys think? What do you think Bella's reaction to Peter will be? Will he tell her? Review! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions' NEW!  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media fra****n****chise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 5****  
****(Isabella's POV****) ****  
**_(Isabella's Thoughts) __**(Enyo's Thoughts)**_

Tami and I were on our way back when I stopped her. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. She had killed a drug dealer and I killed a junkie then deposited their bodies in dumpsters then lit them on fire. We had just left when the guilt built up in my throat.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a frown on her face. She took my hand in hers and squeezed. "You don't look too good."

"I... Um..." I couldn't say it. I had taken a human life and while part of me enjoyed it, I still couldn't understand how other vampires could feed on something that was so repulsive. Even if we were helping the world by feeding from them, I still felt guilty.

Tami squeezed my hand. "It'll be ok, I promise." She assured me. "Come on, if we're late then Maria will be rather upset and send either Dyne or Damien to fetch us. We will get in more trouble if she thinks we tried to run." She let go of my hand giving me a sad smile then took off.

I nodded following after her. She was laughing as we ran, however I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I looked back at her and ran face first into a brick wall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact on the ground, however it never came. I could hear Tami behind me gasp and move backwards slightly. I was afraid to open my eyes in fear that I was Dyne or his lackey, Damien. They were not the nicest of people from what Tami had told me. Yet the voice that was speaking was not either of them.

"Don't worry, Lil' Bit." A male spoke in a southern accent. "I ain't either of them assholes. The name's Peter Whitlock, ma'am."

When I opened my eyes I was shocked by the fact that I was looking up into the Captain's face. Maria had shown us pictures of both the Major and his Captain and the Captain's mate, Charlotte Whitlock, before we were shoved out the door to hunt. We also knew that Peter had a gift of knowing things while the Major, or Jasper Whitlock, was an empath. I quickly pulled out of his arms and went to Tami putting my arms around her shoulders, drawing her to me. I had the need to protect her, because I could see Dyne coming up behind the Captain. Tami was shaking and the Captain was frowning as he looked us over. He stiffened and I saw that he had just realized that Dyne was coming, and fast.

"What the fuck took you both so long?" Dyne snapped, stopping in front of Tami and I. "You were supposed to be back hours ago." He snarled as he moved forward towards both Tami and I. I stepped in front of Tami with my eyes narrowed.

"It was my fault." I told him. "I didn't want to feed on innocent people and she made me." I couldn't believe I was lying to this vampire. I must really want a death wish.

Dyne snarled as he stepped forward again and got in my face as he grabbed my neck, then squeezed. I could feel that something was pushing its way forward. I could hear a whisper in the back of my head telling me to protect my sister until she found her mate. I knew that if I gave over to this voice we would be unafraid of anything that was in my way.

'_**Do not be afraid. We will tend to the prick in front of us**__** and**__** then find out**__** what the Captain is doing here.'**_ She assured me softly. It was almost like my mother's voice, though I somehow knew that it was a voice that would have other's quaking in fear if they lived to hear it.

I smirked knowing what was about to happen as I closed my eyes. I could hear everyone gasp as I felt the darkness close around me and pulled me back while my inner self who I somehow knew was named Enyo moved forward. Dyne even let go of my neck and stepped back from me. I started to chuckle as I fell back into the darkness and let my counterpart take over.

**(Enyo's POV)**

I opened my eyes and found that Peter was standing to the side while Dyne was glaring at me like I was still the same little girl that was standing before him a minute ago. I could tell that he was rather pissed, but I never thought he would lunge, trying to take me to the ground. It took only a second before I threw Tami away and over to Peter as I moved out of the way, catching him by the back of his shirt as he passed me by and threw him into the ground. I flipped over and pinned him with my hands and legs. I knew that he would be unable to get up.

"What's the matter, Dyne?" I smirked as I tightened my grip on his wrists. "Did the newborn take you by surprise?"

"Who are you?" He growled. "You sure in the hell are not Bella. She was a weakling. She could never take me like you just did." I could feel Bella getting pissed in the back of my mind.

"Really?" I purred. "Well since you are so smart, I will tell you. I am Enyo, the Goddess of War, and your pain." I ripped off both of his hands and threw them in the opposite direction then grabbed his upper arms.

I could see Tami staring wide eyed at me. I knew that she was afraid; however I knew that there was no need to be. She was my family. I sent her a smile. "Don't worry, my little Dove." I called to her. She looked so fragile and breakable, even in her vampire state. "I'll take care of this asshole and then we can go back to the compound."

Dyne was thrashing around underneath me. "Hey, don't move." I ordered him. I could feel something encase him which made him freeze. His eyes were wide in fear and shock.

As I narrowed my eyes I could feel the bubble constrict around him. I smirked as he turned to a pile of dust before our eyes. I was grateful that I didn't have to deal with him any longer. He was rather a pain. I stood and dusted off my clothing and smiled as I walked up to Peter and Tami. She was standing behind Peter with her eyes on me. She knew that I was different, but she didn't know why.

"Don't worry, Dove." I smiled friendly. "I may be a bitch to others, but I wouldn't hurt my family unless you give me a reason to, but even then it won't be more than a simple punishment. You, on the other hand, were only protecting her from Dyne while I took care of him." I spoke to Peter. I did not trust him. Not yet, at least.

Tami came to my side in an instant but kept behind me slightly. She knew that I would keep her safe. Never would anyone touch her while I was around. Peter smirked as he dropped to his knees and tilted his head to the side where I saw a bite mark. It was not like the others, in fact, it looked deeper than the rest. I then realized it was his sire's mark where he was changed from human to vampire. I glanced at my wrist where Maria had turned me. The Captain was submitting to me in order to gain my trust. I just smirked.

"You have a lot of balls doing that." I told him walking up to him. "I could kill you right now and no one would know." I whispered as I walked around him. I could see Tami looking on with wide eyes.

"You can, but you won't." He said so surely. "I know where your mate is as well as Tami's." He raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and who is my mate?" I asked glancing at Tami. She shrugged, but kept her eyes on him.

"I can't tell ya," He smirked knowing that I would be pissed. I had almost forgotten about his gift. "You'll just have to trust me." He stood straight up from his kneeling position as he brushed of his jeans.

"Fine," I answered looking him over. "I will trust you, but I will be watching." I glared at him, letting Bella take back over. I knew that we needed to be going and I didn't want Maria knowing about me and Bella agreed.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Peter murmured as I faded back.

**(Bella's POV)**

As I came back into control of our body once again, I noticed that Peter was smiling as he looked at me. I shot him a grin as I turned to Tami. She was looking at me with an odd look on her face. I frowned as I went over to her.

"Tami, are you ok?" I asked concern for her mental health.

She nodded happily. "Yes, I was just thinking that you are rather powerful." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The only other powerful vampire is the Major." She had a twinkle in her eyes that was rather odd. I shook my head and took off.

"Come on you guys, let's get back before Damien comes for us." I called to them over my shoulder. They were hanging back a little ways whispering.

I really had no idea why I was in this world, but I would make the most of it. I knew that we were in trouble, because I felt a shiver go down my back as we neared the camp. I shot Tami a look and found her looking scared. I grabbed her hand and squeezed as we stopped about a foot from the entrance where Maria and Damien were standing. Damien was smirking while Maria was glaring, not only at me and Tami, but also at Peter.

"I'm sorry that it took so long, Maria." I spoke before any of them said anything. "Tami was having a rather difficult time with me." I bowed my head in fake remorse. I would not have Tami punished for being late.

Maria tisked as she moved closer. "Then I suppose Tami disciplined you as well." Her eyes went to Tami. "And where is Dyne?"

"No, Mistress." She lowered her eyes. "I knew that you would wish to do so." Her voice was quivering and I prayed that Maria would take it out on me. "And Bella killed Dyne in an argument."

Maria smiled at Tami then turned to glare at me. "Then I will just have to teach you not to disobey your superiors." She started to move around me with distaste in her eyes. "Damien, take her to the punishment room and let 10 newborns out to deal with her. As for killing one your superiors, I want 10 more newborns added. Let's see if she can survive." She turned to Peter who was looking at her with anger.

"Take Tami to the training room and begin her training along with the others." She ordered Peter. He kept his mouth closed as he took Tami by the arm and lead her away. Maria then turned to me. "I hope you realized that you are no longer in charge of your own life. Your life is mine." With that Damien grabbed me by the back of the neck and dragged me into a large building.

A whimper escaped my throat as I was thrown into a pit in the center of the room. I could see 20 newborns behind two steel doors waiting to have a go at me. I knew that they were all males. I shivered and let Enyo come out. I would not let any of them touch me or harm me.

**(Peter's POV)**

I knew that as soon as I called the Major he would be here as soon as he could. I glanced down at Tami and noticed that she was shaking like a leaf. I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. She came willingly and laid her head on my shoulder. She felt that I was safe.

"Why did Bella take my punishment?" She whispered as we entered the room where the other newborns were. "Bella will be torn apart or killed." She shivered at a memory. I could see some of the scars on Tami's arms and legs. I could also see where her arm had been ripped off.

"Don't worry, darlin'." I told her. "Lil' Bit is a lot stronger and tougher than you." I kissed her forehead then turned to the newborns. "Now, I wanna see what y'all already know as of now. Start sparring." I ordered.

Tami went over to another girl and started sparing. I kept my eyes on them as I pulled my phone out and dialed 'his' number. I knew that it would take a lot of talking to keep him up at Paradise Valley and not come back to get Lil' Bit himself. Sighing, I dialed his number and waited for all hell to break lose.

"_You__'d__ better have some good news__,__ Captain!" _His voice answered coldly. I shivered.

"I've met Lil Bit and Tami." I told him, being vague.

"_What are you hidin'__,__ Captain?"_ His tone sounded like there was no room for argument, that I must tell him everything and be truthful about it.

I sighed. "Bella took a punishment for Tami." I whispered, keeping my tone calm.

I didn't hear an answer, but I did hear a roar on the other end then the line disconnected. I closed my phone and prayed that Charlotte and the others were alright. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that would either kill Tami and Bella or Maria. I shivered as I went back to training the newborns. I pushed the memories of my past back and delved into my work. It would be the only way for me to get through this.

**A/N:****Uh oh! What is happening with Jasper? Will Bella survive her punishment? What did everyone think of their first meeting with Peter? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my stories!**

**The Major:** _Jasper never left Maria & decades after Jasper allowed Peter & Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter re__s__cued in Washington from Laurent after the Cullen's left town. Love blossoms but what happens when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Maria wants her Major back at any cost! Jasper/Bella_

**Unimaginable Outcomes:** _Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Be__l__la/Edward_

**Dhampir (Book 1):** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight (Book 2):** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Ja__s__per/OC Bella/Edward_

**Perplexing Revelations:** _When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins!_

**Attempting to Covet:** _Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Be****l****la/selected male leads if an****y****one is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFi****c****tions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Da****w****son's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: My Co Author has changed her penname, so as of now, this story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

_**Previously…  
(Peter's POV)**_

_Sighing, I dialed his number and waited for all hell to break lose._

_"__You'd better have some good news, Captain!" __His voice answered coldly. I shivered._

_"I've met Lil Bit and Tami." I told him, being vague._

_"__What are you hidin', Captain?"__ His tone sounded like there was no room for argument, that I must tell him everything and be truthful about it._

_I sighed. "Bella took a punishment for Tami." I whispered, keeping my tone calm._

_I didn't hear an answer, but I did hear a roar on the other end then the line disconnected. I closed my phone and prayed that Charlotte and the others were alright. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that would either kill Tami and Bella or Maria. I shivered as I went back to training the newborns. I pushed the memories of my past back and delved into my work. It would be the only way for me to get through this._

**Chapter 6  
****(The Major's POV)**

Freedom.

I broke free of my cage with an ear piercing roar as I crushed my cell phone in my fist, broken pieces of plastic and technology falling to the floor. This previous bit of news about our mate had pushed both Jasper and I over the very thin line that we were both balancing on after finding out that our bitch of a sire had taken our Isabella before we even had the chance to meet or claim her.

I needed to get to the compound and stop wasting time by doing nothing here at the Captain's ranch house. I recalled how he told me that the camp site was only a couple hours run from here and with my speed, I could make it there in less.

I could hear the footsteps of one of the Cullen as they padded across the floor and by how the sounds, scents and emotions were increasing. I knew through their emotions and the way her feet glided across the floor that it was Esme was approaching the office where I was seething as I paced back and forth across the length of the book cases.

"Jasper? Is everything okay?" The maternal vampire peaked her head into the room, but froze, her emotions shifting to alarm and panic when I snapped my head in her direction, giving her the perfect view of my onyx eyes. I smirked at this, imaging what her reaction to my demon would be if he were to show his face with his demonic eyes that showed no whites.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen," I grinned. She immediately began to slowly back away from me, gasping somewhat breathlessly. This was the first time that any of the Cullen's would be meeting me and already her instincts were screaming 'danger' at her.

Doctor Cullen must have felt his mate's alarm through their mating bond, as he quickly approached her and took her into his arms. "Esme, darling, are you alright?" He asked her, though she did not take her eyes off of me. He noticed this and turned his head to look at me, his eyes widening at the sight of me as he noticed the difference in my entire demeanor from my stance to my eyes. "Jasper?"

"Guess again, doc," I smirked, my southern drawl getting stronger.

I heard a gasp coming from the floor above us before quickly they flitted down the stairs and into the room, but stopping at the archway and walking slowly and carefully into the room. The Captain's mate, Charlotte, was no stranger to me, though we haven't seen each other since before I left them and was found by the seer in Philadelphia. Sure, they have seen Jasper, but I have been locked tightly in my cage since then, Jasper not wanting to reveal me to any of the animal drinkers.

"Major." She spoke submissively as she greeted me and bared her neck as a sign of respect to the dominant male.

"Good to see you again, Charlotte." I nodded once, stepping forward, passing them as the sounds of my boots hitting the hardwood floor echoed throughout the hallway. The three vampires followed me, making sure to stay a solid three paces behind me as I made my way into the living room.

The three vampires stayed silent as their instincts demanded of them when they were in the presence of a dominant and powerful vampire such as myself. By the silence throughout the rest of the house, it was clear that the rest of the Cullen coven was out of the house at the present time, most likely hunting on the large property around the ranch.

After several moments of debating, I turned to face them, allowing my gaze to fall of the Captain's mate, taking her in before I spoke. "I received a call from the Captain regarding my mate. He has made it safely into the camp and was successfully rehired by Maria. He has met my mate and it appears that she has taken a punishment for her newborn friend. She has only been awake for a day and she is already being pushed for being a martyr. Knowing Maria, it will be something serious, for none of her punishments are something that could be easily forgotten."

None of them said anything, Charlotte knowing that I didn't tolerate speaking out of order while the good doctor and his wife were going by what their instincts were telling them to do. I kept my hands clasped behind my back as I slowly paced, one foot falling in front of the other.

"I have decided that I will be taking this matter into my own hands – I can't let my mate experience any more of Maria's cruelty." I looked pointedly at Charlotte, "if the Captain calls you, which he no doubt will, considering the fact that I have obliterated my cell phone, you will tell him to expect me. That is, if his gift didn't already alert him of my decision. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Charlotte answered, nodding once.

I then turned my attention toward the two Cullen's present. "I will be grabbing one of the spare cell phones from the Captain's study before I take my leave. If the seer happens to see anything of value, you will let me know." This obviously wasn't a request as they both nodded, still too startled to speak.

I marched down the hall to the Captain's study and reached into his desk drawer, picking up one of the prepaid cellular telephones along with one of the prepaid cards. I quickly dialed the number on the card and entered the code that filled the account up with five hundred minutes before throwing it in the trash can under the desk.

Just as I was putting the phone in my pocket, I was hit with an intense amount of pain that almost brought me to my knees. I roared out in panic and pain as a tugging sensation in my chest began pulling me to the east.

_Isabella…_

Something was happening to my mate and I couldn't waste any more time. I needed to leave and get there immediately. Though, I didn't understand why I was already feeling some of the effects of the mating bond, I haven't met her yet?

Sucking in a deep breath and clearing my mind of everything besides getting to my mate, I flitted to the front door of the house and whipped it open, the sound of it slamming against the wall boomed loudly before bouncing off of it. I then began to run, following the pull in my chest over my heart toward the Hell from whence I had once came.

**(Enyo's POV)**

The second I got to my feet, I felt a hot liquid being poured down on my from above me. I could immediately tell by the horrid smell and color of the liquid that it was human blood. Shit. This was going to drive the starved newborns nuts and push them into a frenzy. I was just lucky that the human blood didn't affect me like a typical newborn or I would have been going nuts trying to bite my own skin off instead of concentrating on the fast approaching fight.

The steel doors to the pit opened revealing a mass of hunger crazed newborns, their eyes black as night while they foamed at the mouth like a bunch of rabid dogs. Having no formal training in fighting, I would have to wing it and use my gifts to my advantage. I was just lucky that it was me in here and not Isabella, because I at the very least knew how to wield my gifts without the proper instruction or practice. It all was visceral to me and I could mold my shields as if they were a separate extension of myself.

Before any of the newborns had a chance to charge forward, I summoned my physical shield around myself. They all flew out through the doors at once trying to get at me, but instead, they would crash and bounce off of my shield while some of them stood on the outside trying to claw their way inside.

I knew that I had to think fast because I couldn't just hid behind my physical shield forever, because until I had more training with my shield, I would only be able to hold it up for a certain amount of time. Sure, I could mold in and use it to my will, but I had to build up its strength just like anything.

I pushed my shield outward in all directions, taking the snarling and snapping newborns with it until they were shoved against the circular dome around me. I took in a deep breath in preparation before dropping the shield and dropped in a fighting crouch, deciding that I would fight my way out of here. If I had to kill, then so be it.

The first newborn to realize that they were free flew at me, attempting to take a bite out of me in order to get to the crimson liquid coating my skin. I knew better than to think and just acted as I jumped up, doing an Ariel over the newborn's head and landing on the shoulders of another, grabbing his head and twisting it off with a sickening SNAP! His body collapsed from under me, allowing me to land on my feet and dodge the hands of another while using my physical shield to push the once behind me backwards as they flew through the air, crashing into the cement walls behind them.

A blonde newborn, who was a little bit bigger than the others, came at me from the left. I threw a punch at his face, but his reflexes seemed to be sharper than most as he grabbed me by my wrist and bit into my upper arm just below my shoulder. I hissed, using my free hand to grab the arm off of another close newborn that was a part of the group that was licking the extra blood off of the cement floor while fighting with the others and clubbed the blonde newborn in the forehead, getting him to release his teeth from my arm as I stunned him. I placed a kick to his gut, sending him flying across the dome, taking two other newborns with him before smacking into the wall causing chips and chunks of the wall to fall and crumble to the ground.

Two more newborns came out me from my sides – one on each side – as I timed it so that I jumped up, grabbing one of the rafters as they crashed into each other, fueling their anger and turning them on each other.

Flipping myself up to the top of the rafter above me, I looked down at the hungry mob below, trying to come up with a plan on getting out of this without being torn apart or killed.

**(Peter's POV)**

"What the fuck do you mean he's on his way?" I pressed as I spoke to Char on the phone. I had tried calling the Major back several times, but he never answered as it went straight to his voicemail every time I dialed his number.

"_I mean exactly what I said. The Major made an appearance and had crushed his phone when he had found out that Isabella had taken Tami's punishment. He made the decision that he was going to grab one of the prepaid phones from the study and make his way there. You know that I can't go against the Major when he is in Major mode!"_ She rushed out in a panic.

I let out a long sigh, running my hand through my blonde locks, knowing that she was right and that I shouldn't be taking this out on her. "Your right, Char, I'm sorry. There was nothing that you could have done without getting hurt in the process. I shouldn't be blaming you for this. I guess I'll just have to work out a plan with him after I get off of here with you." I told her. "Which phone did he take?"

"_You're forgiven," _Char answered._ "He took the silver flip phone."_

"Thanks sugar," I replied. "I'll call you as soon as I can; I need to get the Major on the phone so we can figure everything out for when he gets here."

"_Alright, I love you, baby, bye." _She said and blew me a kiss through the phone.

I returned the kiss and bid her farewell. "I love you too, bye." I said before hanging up the phone.

**(Damien's POV)**

"Thanks sugar," I heard the Captain tell a female on the phone as I was on my way back to the compound. "I'll call you as soon as I can; I need to get the Major on the phone so we can figure everything out for when he gets here."

_The Major? He's on his way here?_

He returned the kiss and bid who I decided must be his mate farewell. "I love you too, bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

Excited by what I heard, I knew that I couldn't waste any time. I needed to get this information to the Mistress and fast. I flew across the compound towards the Mistress's tent, anxious to tell her the news and knowing that I would most likely be rewarded for this information.

**A/N: **** Cliff Hanger! Uh Oh! Damien heard Peter on the phone with Charlotte and the Major is on his way! Not to mention, Bella is in one heck of a pickle! What do you think will happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Also, Perplexing Revelations has also just been updated for all of you who have been following the story. 200-250 reviews since the last update! Thanks so much! – Bella'Xo **

**Chapter 7  
(Enyo's POV)**

I was perched on the rafter waiting for the right time for me to jump back in the frenzy that was under me. I was keeping my eyes on the newborns, so I didn't notice that the vampire that was watching me - I think his name was Jesus - had jumped up behind me. Just as I turned, I was hit with the voltage from a cattle prod. Even though I was a vampire the electricity that ran through my body sent me into the pit once again. I was still trembling when I felt someone grab my arm. When I opened my eyes, I saw that one of the newborns that were missing and arm was getting ready to bite into my skin.

Snarling, I flipped around that way I was standing behind him and bit him in the neck. He snarled as he let go of my arm, trying to get a hold of me. I ripped the piece of flesh off and spit it out of my mouth. Smirking, I shoved him sending him straight into a bunch of newborns. What I didn't except was for them to turn their attention on me. They were in a frenzy because some of the blood had gotten on them. However, I still had the most of it. Taking a calming breath, I readied myself for an attack.

I wasn't disappointed when three newborns lunged forward, trying to take me down. I sent out my barrier and encased them before shrinking it around them. In a matter of moments they were dust. I lowered the barrier and placed it around myself, because there were about 9 newborns that were still in the pit with me. I held my upper arm, my hand over the fresh gouge in my arm from when the large newborn took a snap at me. I knew that I needed some kind of miracle for me to get out of here. Bella had no clue how to fight and I was the only one of us right now that could control the powers. Fighting was not in my forte, because I had not been trained yet. Snarling, I tried to find a way when I felt another darkness start to overtake me as a black veil fell over my eyes. I was losing all sense of reality fast and I no matter how hard I struggled to stay coherent, there was nothing I could do as the darkness continued to push forward.

**(Jesus's POV)**  
_(- The vampire who Damien handed Bella off to in order to divvy out her punishment -)_

I watched in fascination as the newest of Maria's newborns began to change. She was definitely a gifted vampire, but this was something else. I watched through her shield as her eyes changed and her entire eye was encased in black. She looked so animalistic…demonic even. I hadn't seen this kind of thing happen since… _The Major._ I was the oldest of Maria's creations that was still with the army, so I had experienced firsthand the Major's power as well as his legendary demon and this was definitely similar to his own.

I watched as her barrier had dropped so one of the newborns was able to get a swipe in before she threw a punch broke his jaw. It was hanging by one side. She snarled, hissing as she dodged another newborn that thought it would be good to try to take her from behind. She turned and slammed him into the floor beneath them.

She quickly ripped off his head and threw it then turned to grab another by the throat and tightened her hand until his head popped off like a grape. She threw him to the ground and turned to the other newborns that were still on the sides and growled warningly. I could tell by their eyes that they were scared shitless of her, their instincts screaming at them to stay away. Of course, they couldn't shit themselves so that was a plus for them.

'_Who's she going to go for next?_' I wondered as I watched in fascination as she held her arms open in front of her instinctively as if warning them away.

Driven by bloodlust, the 6 newborns that were left came at her all at once. She moved out of the way, however a newborn that had his ear hanging off slammed into her from the side, sending her sprawling on the floor. Snarling, she positioned her hands under her and then kicked backwards, flipping over to land on her feet. She hissed and snarled as she snapped at the air in a completely animalistic manner at the four newborns that were left to go.

She grabbed another newborn by the neck and ripped its head off with her teeth, venom squirting all over her and dripping down her chin as she threw its body up and behind her. The body flew up and hit the other bucket of blood causing it to tumble into the pit. She ignored the blood, completely focused on the newborns who went right to the puddle of blood, making her fight easier. She jumped behind the bigger one who took the bite out of me earlier and ripped his head off with her teeth, throwing it clear of his body. This got the attention to the others. They started to snarl at each other and her as she growled, snarling maniacally at them while snapping at the air in front of her. She rushed them and shoved them apart, grabbing the two that were closest. She threw one down and stomped through his neck, severing his head while using her teeth to decapitate the other.

'_And then there was one.'_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention to the newborn in front of her. She would make quick work of this one and I knew that I needed to be out of here before she finishes with him and comes after me next. If I knew anything about the Major's demon, I knew that you didn't want to be anywhere near him. He couldn't differentiate between good or bad and definitely couldn't be reasoned with. It was trying to reason with a rabid dog!

_Screw this, I'm out of here!_

**(Damien's POV)**

Making my way to Maria's quarters, I heard the fighting in the pit. I knew that the girl Isabella would be a gifted fighter. However, there were bigger problems that were on their way. Maria needed to know that the Major was on his way. I knew that the Captain didn't come back only to help Maria with Bella and Tami. He came here to spy on her for the Major and if I know anything about the Major, he was coming here for Maria's head. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. It was a law that if Maria's door was closed then no one was to open it without her spoken invitation.

"Come in, Damien." Maria called through the door. I entered and was shocked to see that Peter was already in here with a knowing smirk on his face. "Why have you come to me?" She tilted her head to the side. "Were you not the one in charge of Isabella's punishment?" Her eyes narrowed at this.

"I heard the Captain on the phone with his mate speaking about the Major coming here." I kept my tone of voice cool and calm. "I wanted you to know about it in case he did not mention it." I cut my eyes at him.

"Oh yes, the Captain did get a call from his mate saying that the Major is coming and to let me know, but you have no need to worry." Maria told me smiling. Something was not right. "From what the Captain said, the Major was pissed because his Captain came back to me. If he wants my head, then all he has to do is defeat me, which he couldn't before and he can't do now. I know how to use his gift against him, even if that demon of his makes an appearance." She smirked at me. "Was there anything else?" she asked sweetly, almost too sweet.

"No Mistress." I turned to leave when Peter spoke.

"Why don't I tend to Isabella since Damien wasn't able to do it?" I could tell he was smiling behind me.

I turned and pasted on a fake smile. "I only wished to inform the Mistress of what I had heard. Now, if you will excuse me." I turned but was stopped when Maria spoke.

"That is a great idea." Maria clapped her hands together. "Then you can start on her training since you wanted to do that alone. Oh, and don't forget to gather Tami." She patted Peter on the head as she went into her dressing room.

I watched as Peter swiftly made his way out of her room and to the punishment pit. I snarled knowing that he was planning something. Dyne was dead and no normal newborn could have taken him.

I was brought out of my inner musing by Maria coming back into her room.

"Was there something else, Damien?" She questioned changing her gown. I could smell the fresh blood of her meal on the other.

"Yes, Mistress," I told her kneeling before her. "I have a bad feeling about the Captain and the Major." I told her honestly.

"Hmmm," Was all she said as she turned and walked out of the room leaving me behind.

I sighed, lowering my head. _'I hope that she heeds my warnings.'_ I thought to myself as I looked up where she had just taken off. _'She is not normally like this. What does the Major and the Captain have over my Mistress?' _I stood shaking my head.

That was none of my business. Now, I needed to head to the punishment pit to check on Isabella and see if Peter was training her like he told Mistress Maria.

**(Bella's POV)**

My sight finally returned as I stumbled against the wall, holding my upper arm over where I was bitten. It stung like crazy! I jumped to my feet, feeling another vampire entering the pit. He looked around with an amazed look on his face, pride lighting up his features.

"Peter?" I asked, bringing his attention toward me.

"Wow… I was not expecting this," he said as he continued to look around. "Usually when someone is put in here for punishment, as soon as the blood is dropped on them, they go crazy trying to get at the blood that was coating them even before the newborns are released. I'm surprised that you're not in pieces from not being able to concentrate on the fight due to the blood covering your body."

He approached me, looking me over, his attention zeroing in on my arm. Venom was running down toward my finger tips from underneath my hand and he carefully removed my hand from it, studying the crescent shaped mark. "Let me help you with this." He said before leaning in, using his saliva to close the wound.

"Ouch!" I hissed in pain, clenching my eyes tightly shut..

I opened my eyes to two vampires now standing in front of me. I smiled my thanks at Peter and noticed that Damien had joined us.

"Did I do a good job in taking care of the newborns?" I turned and was rather shocked to see that all 20 newborns were either missing their heads or other body parts.

"You were in there to be punished! You weren't supposed to come out in one piece!" Damien hissed staring wide eyed at the blood and venom filled pit. I knew that he was expecting me to be in pieces and was here to help Peter put me back together, like he would now have to do with whatever pieces were salvageable. That or he would just end up tossing them into a pit and burning them.

"What did you expect her to do? Just allow the newborns to dismember and ravage her? Yeah right! I think she got enough of a punishment." Peter scanned my form. I had bite marks all over my arms and legs, though none as bad as the one that he had just healed on my arm. My clothing was hanging in shreds around my body and I shifted, trying to keep myself covered. "Why don't we get you fed and then we can find Tami and start your training." He placed an arm around my shoulder, but I hissed when he hit the deep gash on my shoulder that he had just sealed with his venom.

Peter quickly moved behind me. "You need to feed in order for it to fully heal." He told me. "I'll carry you." With that, he picked me up and jumped out of the pit, leaving Damien standing there by himself.

**(Tami's POV)**

I was sitting in my room waiting for Bella's punishment to be over. I couldn't believe that she would take a punishment from me. I shivered, knowing how bad it could be for the little things let alone killing one of her commanders.

When the door opened and Peter and Bella came in, I rushed to her side. I could see new bite marks that were all over her arms and legs. I had clothes already out and waiting as I rushed over to a cabinet that I had locked.

Hurrying with the lock on the door, I opened it and pulled out a couple of thermoses that were filled with blood. I had asked Maria if I could keep some in my room for healing after a punishment. That is, if the punishment didn't involve starvation. Being one of her favorites because of my gift, she had agreed, however she never knew that I kept animal blood in the thermoses in the back.

"Here, you will need this." I opened the top and handed it to Bella. Her eyes turned black as she downed the thermos full of blood. Peter had an odd look on his face.

"What kind of blood is that?" He cut his eyes to me. "It's not human."

I froze as I pulled out another. "It's animal." I whispered taking the other from her hand and handing Bella another. She would need at least three thermoses to regain her full strength.

"Let me get this straight." Peter said crossing his arms. "Animal blood smelled good to you, but human blood is nasty smelling?" He had a frown on his face.

"Yes," I told him as Bella nodded in agreement.

Peter shook his head. "Then you both will get along just fine with the Cullen's." He said to us but continued before we could ask any questions. "Alright let's get Lil' Bit here fixed up, that way I can train ya both. Maria has put you under my command as well, Tami." He had a smile that spread across his face.

I rolled my eyes as I handed Bella the last thermos. I took the empty ones and placed them on the bottom shelf for filling. I had to fill them after everyone settled down for the night. I would have to sneak away, but it was better than dealing with the nasty tasting human blood. Yet, we still needed to drink human blood that way our eyes would not change.

I sighed, hating the fact that we could not feed from our chosen food source. I shivered thinking that our life would never get better than it was. I cut my eyes to Peter who was wearing a 'I know something you don't' look. I narrowed my eyes at him in which he just shrugged.

"Come on," Peter said as he helped Bella to her feet. "Feelin' better, Lil' Bit?" He asked her, looking in her eyes.

Bella nodded, "Yes." She looked at me. "Thanks for that. It tasted a hell of a lot better than that other shit that they poured on me in the pit." She shivered while grinning.

I chuckled as I held out some clothes for her, that way she could change.

Bella snagged the clothes from my hands and rushed into the bathroom. I could hear the shower turn on and knew that she needed to get the human blood smell off of her, because A.) It smelled horrible. And B.) The human blood would only serve to drive the other newborns here into a blood crazed haze. Maria usually starves the ungifted ones to give them something to motivate them during battle or training. Though, to me, human blood smelled like rotting bread. I shivered at the thought. It also tasted awful, but with Maria watching our every move I had to feed from humans, even if I didn't want to. I would like to last my full year. I prayed that both Bella and I would not be here when our newborn year was up. That would just be devastating.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the chapter? Bella has a demon as her third alter just like Jasper does! What do you think will happen when the Major arrives? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**My story PERPLEXING REVELATIONS has also been updated if you guys wanna check it out! Here's the summary!**

**Summary:**_ When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets are revealed and an adventure begins! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Death is Only the Beginning

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo

Chapter 8  
(Isabella's POV)

"First things first," Peter began. "Since you both are unlike ordinary newborns, there are a few things that you need to know before we begin." He instructed. "First, since the typical newborn is more like a child, in a way, they will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you, because they'll crust you instantly. Second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. After we are finished learning about how to fight the basic newborns, we will move on to seasoned vampires. Tami?"

Peter backed toward the north end of the compound and had me move to the south end as they squared off about thirty feet from each other. There was to be no gifts or alternate personalities because it would give me an unfair advantage over both Tami and him since her gift didn't work on me and his wasn't that kind of gift. Not to mention, we wouldn't always be able to count on our gifts during a fight or a battle, so we needed to learn to fight without them.

"Alright, now when I say 'go', we're gonna begin. I am going to fight as a newborn would and you will try to defeat me. A mock bite to the neck is the sign of a kill." Peter instructed looking at the both of us to make sure we both were paying attention regardless of who the one fighting him was.

She nodded first followed by myself.

"Okay, Bella – try to catch me." Peter ordered before charging at her in what would have been a blur to the human eye. Tami was impossibly quick, too, but not like Peter. It looked like he had no more substance than a ghost – any time it seemed Tami's hands had him for sure; her finger's clenched around nothing but the air. I leaned forward intently, my eyes locked on the brawl. Then Tami had frozen.

Peter had her from behind, her teeth an inch from her throat causing Tami to cuss.

"Bella!" Peter called me forward, being a little more experienced than Tami since she had yet to participate in a fight before this. I had only just partaken in my first fight a little while ago in the punishment pit, but I seemed to catch on fast and was able to defeat all twenty of those newborns. Even though it was Enyo and my demon fighting, I had paid careful attention to each of their moves, though my demon's was much more animalistic.

Peter and I retreated to the places that both he and Tami had started in and we both sank back into a crouch facing the other. I made the first move, feinting as I closed the distance before sliding for his feet, trying to take him out from below. He jumped up, causing me to miss, but I was on my feet and ready for the next set of moves as he landed on his feet, twirling around so that he was facing me once again. He came at me this time, trying to land a punch to my face that I dodged easily before dropping low and taking a swipe at his feet, causing him to jump over it. We came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. Finally after about five minutes, Peter was able to pin me, giving the mock kill sign to the right side of my neck.

"Excellent job, Bella!" He praised me, pulling back to his feet and holding his hand out for me to take. "Did you notice that towards the middle, I switched over from newborn tactics to seasoned vampire tactics?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "I noticed that your moves were more calculated that before and you weren't going for that obvious shot anymore."

"Exactly!" He boasted. "I knew that if I continued as I was, the fight would never end and we would have had to call it a draw, so I decided to escalate your training to seasoned vampires since you already seem to have the newborns down pact. That is very surprising for a vampire your age. The only time that that has ever happened was with…" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence as if he had just realized that he was saying something that he wasn't supposed to say.

"Was with whom, Peter?" Tami pressed anxiously, almost as intrigued as I was to hear about this other vampire who I seemed to be so much like.

Peter let out a sigh of defeat and waved us over to the large bolder that was slightly out of the way of our mock battle field. He leaned against the rock as I took my spot next to him. Tami opted on climbing up on top of the stone and sitting directly behind us as she eagerly waited for Peter to resume his tail.

"The year was 1863 and the Civil War had caused many young southern men to enlist. Out of these men, there was a twenty-three year old man named Jasper Whitlock. He had become the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, even after lying about his age when he had first signed up. It was when he was clearing out the town of Galveston when he stumbled upon Maria and her two sisters, Nettie and Lucy. Maria had seen something in the Major, just as she had with the two of you and bit him, bringing him into this life.

"He woke up three days later in an old barn. From there, Maria introduced herself and her two sisters to him and explained to him what he was and about the wars the same way that you were told about. He was her first soldier aside from her sisters. She created nine more after him and trained them all herself. He was very good, a natural, just like you, Bella. He has never lost a battle, even to this day. He was the fastest, strongest and most level headed of the bunch. She began to show favoritism towards him, which made the others jealous. (At this time, they were all men). He was rewarded often."

"What kind of rewards?" Tami asked intrigued.

"It varied, depending on how pleased she was. It was usually extra feeding privileges, a particularly sweet smelling human that he was allowed to do with as he wished, or se." Peter mumbled. "The same kind of rewards the she divvy's out now."

"Oh," Tami shrugged. "Ok. I was just curious, go on."

"Anyways," Peter continued. "The others became jealous and frequently tried to pick a fight with him. He ended up killing one or more of them often. Though Maria was agitated that she had to create new soldiers, she was still pleased with his abilities. After she learned of his gift, she became even more ecstatic."

"What gift does he have?" I asked intrigued with this vampire that seemed to resemble me at this age.

"He is an empath." Peter explained. "He can control and manipulate other's emotions. You can imagine how powerful of a gift that is since emotions control pretty much everything that the body decides to do."

"Wow," Tami uttered.

"Yeah, I know," Peter agreed smiling fondly. He must have known this vampire to think of him in such a way. "Once his newborn year was up, they discovered that instead of his speed and strength waning like the rest of the newborns, it only increased. Maria was thrilled and ended up making him her second in command. He was put in charge of creating new soldiers, training them all to fight, keeping them calm and focused with his gift, dealing out the punishments, and destroying them once their year mark was up."

Tami and I both gulped audibly and looked at each other uncomfortably. Peter noticed this and immediately set out to calm our worries.

"I can't tell you everything, but just know that neither of you will be here when your year mark is reached, so you don't have to worry your pretty little heads over being destroyed at that point." We didn't say anything to that…just waited patiently for him to continue with his tale of this amazing soldier.

"As the years past, he helped Maria and her sisters expand their territory. Their army was well trained and with his experience in the art of war and Maria's leadership, they were unbeatable. But Maria got greedy and her sisters were becoming jealous and tired of Maria. They began to show signs that they were going to turn on both Maria and him in their emotions. So they destroyed the two of them before they had the chance to strike.

"Years… decades went by and at this time their territory was the largest in the South. I was helping him at this point, having stumbled upon me during one of his hunts and deciding to change me for no specific reason. I don't remember much about my human life, only that my name was Peter Allan Samsung and that I was the son of a butcher. I was eventually in charge of watching the newborns. I hated the job though and called it 'babysitting duty'. I was the only one that he had ever let his guard down around. It took me a while to get past his tough and uncaring demeanor, but I managed it." He announced proudly with a fond smile gracing his lips.

His expression sudden darkened as he continued. "One day, we were ordered to dispatch all the newborns that had met their one year mark. I had found my mate in a newborn named Charlotte, but mating amongst Maria's soldiers was forbidden and still is even to this day. I was a nervous wreck all day, though I never told the Major why as I strived to think of a plan to save my mate's life. I tried to convince him that some of the newborns on the list had potential and didn't need to be destroyed. But the Major shook his head, telling me 'no' and that _all_ of them needed to be killed. I remember getting more and more distraught and worn out the further we went down the list. Finally, he called Charlotte's name and my mating instincts immediately kicked in, though I knew better than to go against the Major. I was furious and yet when I caught sight of my lovely Char, pure love was the only thing that decorated my emotions. It was then that the Major had discovered that what he and Maria had together wasn't real and he understood why I kept our relationship under wraps; any mated pairs that are discovered in her army are both destroyed, for you cannot kill one without killing the other or risk the surviving mate coming back to seek revenge."

Peter swallowed thickly as he continued the horrific tale. "I screamed at her to run and she took off. The Major looked at me still puzzled as I stood there ready to take him on, knowing that I would die trying if he would attempt to chase after her. He ended up telling me to go run and leave with him. I never felt such gratitude toward anyone as I had the Major in that moment. We both knew that he would be severely punished for our escape.

"It was after that that his depression had started. It got so bad that his mind ended up creating the same alter ego that you have, Lil Bit, in order to cope. He is the Major of the Southern Armies, the one that the legends speak about. He is just like Enyo in a lot of aspects. He is a very dominant man and demands respect from all of those around him. He is cold, calculating and ruthless. Maria gave him the nickname, 'The God of War'.

"Five years passed since he had let Char and I escape and during that time he had contemplated taking his own life many times. Even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. He had begun to feel the same emotions that he felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on them. He knew that he either had to destroy her first of be prepared to die. He had tried talking to her about what was bothering him but she wasn't at all sympathetic to his conundrum; you know how Maria can be. He realized then that she never loved him. He was only her puppet and she pulled his strings." Peter explained solemnly before continuing.

"He was on his way back from hunting one night when he smelled my scent nearby. I showed up and went on to tell him that Maria had lied to all of us. That there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That we had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. Needless to say, he was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with me. We met up with Charlotte in the next town up and we took him to one of our homes in Montana and away from the life that he so despised."

Tami and I were quiet as we took in the end of his story, though I knew that it wasn't exactly the end. I couldn't help but to wonder what had become of the Major and what he was doing today. He was someone that I would love to meet.

"Hey Peter," I began. "What ever happened to the Major?" I asked.

"Well -" Peter began only to be interrupted by an ear piercing roar the filled the compound, sending fear into everyone around me. It echoed across the desert around us and shattered any glass in the near vicinity.

I had to know who caused that…I had to see who the vampire behind that kind of power was. Something inside of me was just pulling me in the direction of the sound and before I could stop myself, I had taken off in that direction without looking back.

A/N: Uh Oh! Cliff Hanger! I'd love to hear you thoughts on the chapter and what you think is going to happen next! Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** Two updates for this story in one day! Happy Holidays! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 9**  
**(Bella's POV)**

The closer I ran towards the calamity, the lighter my chest seemed to feel. It was if whatever was at the end of this pulling sensation was taking me straight towards the creäture that seemed to be wreaking havoc in the compound. I heard another loud roar and then began to smell smoke. I looked to where the scent was coming from and saw purple smoke rising towards the sky. I was suddenly worried that whoever it was had gotten hurt as I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I had this flaming needed to see what was happening. Whoever they were sent shivers down my spine and all I had only heard him roar. I also could tell that he was looking for something and he was pissed. I don't know _how_ exactly I knew this, but it was like this feeling that was telling me this, though they weren't _my_ feelings.

My surroundings seemed to be getting worse and worse as I followed the trail of carnage. I didn't, however, smell Maria's scent or even Damien's anywhere in the vicinity. But I would worry about that later. I felt Tami and Peter were following right behind me as Tami called after me, telling me to stop. But I couldn't… I had to get to the end of chains that seemed to be pulling me in towards the center of this massacre.

I screeched to a halt, struck frozen as I watched a beautiful man covered with crescent shaped scars fighting a bunch of newborns single handedly without even breaking a sweat. I was completely enthralled by the way he moved. It was as if he was dancing with them the way he struck and dodged his attackers. His muscles flexed under his shredded long sleeved shirt. His jeans were also hanging by threads and his feet were bare as though he had been running along way at a very fast pace.

I looked over the compound toward where the training arena was located, where Peter, Tami and I had just been. I felt as though something dangerous was coming after this man and I needed to protect him. I had never felt this way before as a possessiveness molded around me. I spotted one of the older newborns that were in the pit with me, perfectly fitted back together as he charged forward, leading another wave of newborns. Their eyes gleamed with rage as they looked at the magnificent man still fighting. Suddenly, something in me snapped and I could feel Enyo demanding to be let out. She was rattling in her cage unlike before. I managed to push her back as I kept my eyes on the newborns that had just arrived.

I didn't see Maria or Damien. I shivered as one of the two older vampires smirked at me. He had been watching over my punishment. I believe that his name was Jesus. I could feel Enyo in the back of my mind yelling to for me to give her control. I didn't know why, but when I turned to Peter, he smiled and nodded. I nodded back as I closed my eyes and let her come forth. If she wanted to have some fun, who was I to get in her way?

I knew that Enyo would be able to take on the newborns, just like in the pit. I was good, but today was my first day of training and I wasn't a fan of violence, having had seen enough of it when I was younger and living with Renee when her new boy toys would come over for a visit. The only one I ever like that she had kept around was Phil, because he never hit me or Renee. Instead, he would discipline me, but never hit me. If he was pissed at Renee, he would leave for an hour or two then come back and speak about it. I had enough fighting to last me a lifetime.

**(Enyo's POV)**

I opened my eyes and smirked. The group of newborns that had emerged from the training arena was ready to jump the man still fighting the last of the group he had decimated. He was another one of the seasoned vampires that Maria had kept around. I moved quickly and was in front of the group, crouched down and ready, while my back was to the man behind me. I could feel the pull in my chest which could only mean that the man behind me was my mate. I cut my eyes to the Captain as he jumped onto the back of another newborn and he nodded quickly to confirm what I thought. I felt the air shift and knew that one of the newborns had lunged. I grinned as I whipped out my arm and grabbed the newborn by his throat, flinging my shield forward to catch the two behind him, sending them flying backwards.

I turned my eyes back to the newborn and found that it was the only who I had any much trouble with in the pit. I had thought that they would have taken longer to heal, but I guess not.

"Tsk, tsk." I looked him over as I held him up above the ground. "Did you not learn from earlier? I tore you apart once and I can do it again. Do you need a reminder?" I taunted, tilted my head to the side looking on innocently.

His response was just a snarl and tried to get away from my grasp as he kicked and gripped my wrist with his hands. I shook my head in exasperation and then tightened my grip. "This time, no one will put you back together again. When I tear you apart this time, you will be dead for good." I hissed as I used my other hand to rip off all of his limbs, which only left his torso and his head.

He just stared at me with wide eyes. I smirked as I tightened my grip that his head popped off like a dandelion. I cut my eyes to Tami. "Come, dispose of this ingrate!" I ordered her, pointing down to the mess of limbs.

Her eyes grew hard. "Yes, Boss." She rushed over and gathered his limbs as instructed. The other newborns started to scatter, but I didn't want them to get way, so I decided to have a little fun. I lowered my head, but kept my eyes on the fleeing newborns. A sadistic grin spread across my face as I thought of the fun I was about to have.

**(The Major's POV)**

I could feel my mate before I saw her. I finished with the last newborn from the group that had tried to get in my way when I caught Peter out of the corner of my eye. I was at his side in an instant. A girl, who I assumed was Tami, was standing by him, but suddenly had vanished. Peter tilted his head to get me to turn around. As soon as I turned I saw the most beautiful goddess. It was the girl who had jumped in front of my back in order to defend me from a group who was trying to surprise me by coming at me from behind. I didn't get to see her face before, but as I stood here watching her as a whirlwind of feelings began to invade me, possessiveness being at the forefront.

"Mine..." I growled, but didn't get anything else out.

"Yes, Major." My Captain told me. "However, I don't see Maria or her new second, Damien, anywhere amongst this butchery." I snarled and turned to look him in the eye.

"Where were you?" I snarled. He bowed his head in submission. I could tell that all the growling behind us had stopped suddenly. I was about to turn when I heard a voice.

"He was with me and my second. In fact, he was training me and the private." A tinkling voice sounded behind me. The pull in my chest lessened. I turned to a pair of black eyes covered her iris so that there was no red showing at all. "The name's Enyo." She held out her hand for me to take. Bella must have an altar, as I am Jasper's. My mate was finally here in front of me and more beautiful that I could have ever imagined. Though, seeing the scars that littered her body made me want to rip Maria limb from limb for hurting my mate along with any of the others who partook in the damage. I looked at her hand then toward her eyes.

I grabbed her hand tightly as I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and captured her mouth. Enyo moaned as she leaned into my embrace. Her hands went up from my shoulders, to my neck, and then weaved themselves into my hair. I pulled her closer still, feeling that sense of completeness at finally being able to hold my mate in my arms. When I pulled back, I noticed that her eyes were a crimson color. Since I had my mate back in my arms, I decided to let Jasper come back. He also needed to see that our mate was in our arms and safe as well as meet her for himself.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I knew that the Major was happy, because I came back to me kissing her lips as a loud contented purr continued to rumble in my chest. Her eyes were closed and I closed mine in relief. When I did pull away, I couldn't help but to smile when she whimpered, enjoying the fact that she was feeling this as strongly as I was. I kissed her chastely again and then pulled back, looking into her ruby red eyes that were now large and open. I knew that hers would soon be the same color as mine and I couldn't wait to see the bright golden color that they would be after a hunt, though I could see swirls of gold from mixing the two different diets.

"Hey Darlin', I'm your mate." I said softly, tucking a strand of hand behind her ear from in front of her face.

"Hi." She replied in a whisper. I could feel the embarrassment in her emotions. "My name is Isabella Swan, err… Bella. And yours is?" She looked up into my eyes. I could feel her emotions; love, wonder, happiness, curiosity, embarrassment and trust.

I pulled away from her and bowed at my waist as I took her right hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "The name's Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Her eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. '_What did Peter tell her about me that could cause such a reaction? Or maybe it was Maria?' _I thought nervously.

The girl I believed to be Tami was at her side in an instant. "Boss, you ok?" She looked from me to my Belle, with a worried look.

"It's the Major from Peter's story!" Bella exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes were trained on mine. Tami's eyes widen as she turned to look back to me.

"Your mate is THE MAJOR?!" Tami yelled looking at each of us wide eyed.

Peter came forward, but remained behind us slightly. He chuckled, effectively getting the girls' attention. Both girls turned their eyes on him and hissed. Bella was out of my arms and in front of Peter before I could blink. His eyes were widening in shock and fear. I just stayed back with my arms crossed over my chest as I remained beside Tami. I wonder what the fucker told them, but didn't elaborate on.

"You could have told me that The Major was my mate!" Bella hissed at Peter an inch from his face. "Or did that just slip your mind?"

I never seen Peter hit his knees so fast in my life as he bared his throat. "Sorry, but I couldn't until y'all had seen each other." He whispered as to not upset her. I wondered why he was so afraid of her. She looked harmless to me. "Not likely, Major." He told me quickly without looking at me. I snorted. We had bigger problems to deal with then Fuck Head not telling them what he knew.

"Where's Maria?" I interrupted their little spat.

Tami lowered her head. "She escaped with Damien." Her eyes cut to Bella who was in my arms shaking. "They must have left just before Bella and I were taken to the training arena. Since Peter was only here to train Bella and me."

I nodded, "Alright then. Peter, go ahead and call Charlotte and tell her that we will be there soon with my mate and another newborn. We will not leave Tami here by herself. We don't know what Maria will do, but as Bella's

second, Tami is coming with us." I pulled my mate back against my chest and looked down at her as she tilted slightly to the side so that she could see my face. "We also need to speak alone, Darlin'." I told her.

Belle smiled and nodded, kissing my neck. "Of course we do. We have many things to learn about each other." She then pulled my lips down to hers. I couldn't believe that I finally felt complete. My mate was in my arms and nothing would _ever_ take her away from me now. Not even Maria.

**(Alice's POV)**

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were out getting some things that Jasper's mate and my mate would no doubt need. I was rather shocked when I found out that my mate was a female, but then again, who better would I be with than a girl who liked to shop as well! A mate is supposed to be your other half and match you in every way, after all! However, I needed to speak with Carlisle and Esme and let them know. I was afraid that they wouldn't understand since everyone in the family had been born in times when same gender relationships were frowned upon. I was too scared to look into the future for their reaction, because I knew that if it was negative, I wouldn't have the guts to tell them, but they needed to know. Edward already knew because he had seen the vision where Jasper and Bella finally met.

As soon as Tami's face popped into my vision, I knew instantly that she was mine. Now, I am nervously on my way up to Peter's study. He allowed Carlisle to use it so that he would have a quiet place to work while we were here. Knocking on the door, I waited. I didn't want to interrupt him or Esme, as I knew that she was in there with him as well. The study was sound proof, that way if anyone wished for privacy they would have some place to speak in solitude and no one else would be able to hear you. I was startled when Esme opened the door.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Esme ushered me inside. I could tell that they were playing around a bit before I interrupted. Carlisle came over and led us over to the couch.

"Tell us what is bothering you?" Carlisle told me as soon as he saw my expression. "Does it have to do with your vision from earlier? Edward mentioned that you would need to speak with me when you were ready." I could tell that he was rather concerned and would be caring regarding my feelings.

"My mate is with Bella." I told them biting my lip. I didn't know how to tell them that my mate was a girl.

Esme gasped. "That's wonderful, Alice!" She told me giving me a hug. "But that isn't what is bothering you, is it Alice?" She pulled back and looked at me.

I shook my head, taking a deep breathe, even though I didn't need it. "Tami is my mate's name. She'll be here soon." I looked at Carlisle, who caught on first. His eyes betrayed nothing.

Esme then turned my head to look at her. "Then I will get your room ready for another girl." She pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry; we still love you, Alice. I'm just happy that most of my children have found their other halves." Carlisle patted my shoulder to get my attention.

"I expected something like this, actually." He told me with a glint in his eyes. "You were always snubbing the boys at school, but looking at the girls. Edward has also seen it along with everyone else." He kissed me on my forehead. "Do not be ashamed. If you are worried then you have no need to be. We will love you no matter what."

I hugged them both then skipped out of the room and let them have their private time. I knew that pretty soon they would have a house full. I knew that Esme would love Bella just like me but Tami was something that was unexpected. I had always been more attracted to females but I never thought of one as my mate. I giggled not being able to help myself. I was skipping through the living room when I started to get dizzy. Suddenly, I was thrown into a vision.

**_(Vision)_**

_The whole family was standing in a large covered field. I knew it would be in Forks, because I have seen that particular field. It's the exact same one that we play baseball in. Jasper was in front of Bella while Tami was in front of me. The others were in front of their mates, even Edwards' mate was there. I was shocked as to see who it was. Then the scene changed to the other side of the field._

_Two females and three males were walking out into the clearing. I knew instantly that one of the females was Maria and one of the males was Damien. It then blacked out._

_**(End Vision)**_

When I came back everyone was in the living room with me. Edward looked just as shocked as me, however soon his eyes turned black with anger. I knew what he was feeling, because I haven't seen my mate yet and I was worried about her.

"We'll wait until Jasper, Bella, Tami and Peter get here." I told them.

Charlotte came in with a phone in her hand. "Peter just called. The Major destroyed the newborns that were there, but Maria and her new second, Damien, escaped. They should be back soon, along with the Majors mate and the seer's." Charlotte and I never got along, but she smiled; her way of congratulating me. I nodded slightly then looked back at the others.

We all nodded to each other as we went our separate ways. Each one of us had things that we needed to do before the four of them arrived. I couldn't wait to take my mate hunting. Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones who didn't leave. I could tell that Edward had told them, because they look at me with happiness. This is one of the times I wished I had Jazz's gift. I knew that whatever they said would most likely be embarrassing, especially Emmett. I was definitely thankful that I could no longer blush.

**A/N:  So, there you have it! Tami's mate has been revealed! But who is Edward's? What did you think of the Major and Bella finally meeting? What do you think will happen when Bella and Tami meet the rest of the family? REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** Warning – LEMON in upcoming chapter! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 10**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

We all stood among the carnage waiting as Peter finished up with his phone call with Charlotte. I stood behind Bella as I held her tightly in my arms, still not believing that I had my mate right here in front of me. I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck with my nose, placing light little pecks anywhere my lips managed to touch. She sighed contently and let out a satisfied purr as it rumbled through her chest.

"All right, love birds," Peter joked, "I just got off the phone with Char and they will be expecting us. In the meantime, we should probably all go for a quick hunt before we get on the road just in case. I know that Bella and Tami both have exceptional control, but traveling with newborns has always been tricky and there's no reason take an unnecessary risk."

"Alright," I agreed and placed my chin on top of Bella's head as she stood at perfect height and fit in my arms just right. I looked down at Bella and Tami, not wanting to make assumptions. "Are you guys going to go into the city with Peter or into the forest with me?"

I felt her emotions fluctuate at the thought of us being separated, for I had the same anxiety flow through me at the notion, as well.

"I'll stay with you," Bella answered wrapping her arms around my own that were wrapped around the front of her torso. I smiled at her in relief and looked toward Tami as I waited for her answer.

"I actually have a few thermoses left in my quarters, so I will go and get them and then go in the city with Peter so that you kids can have come time alone." She winked. I quirked a brow in confusion and seeing this, she immediately went to explain further. "I kept animal blood hidden in a bunch of thermoses because I couldn't stand the taste of human blood, so I fed from those, but went to the city to hunt scum bags in order to keep my eyes red."

I nodded in understanding as we set up a time and place to meet back up.

"Peter, can you grab Jasper a change of clothes on your way back. As you can see, his aren't quite up for traveling and if we ran into any humans on our way back…" she trailed off, but made her point clear as she gestured at his ensemble.

"Gotcha!" Peter nodded before we began breaking off into groups of two and went our separate ways in search of that crimson ambrosia.

_**._.-:'~ Death is Only the Beginning ~':-._.**_

It was amazing, watching her hunt. She was so lethal and graceful. I couldn't help but become aroused at the mere sight of her taking down some of the wild life around us. At one point, we even shared a meal, which is very hard for any vampire to do, let alone a new born. When a vampire is hunting, they let themselves go to their instincts and when they are like that they will defend and protect their kill. But Bella didn't do any of that! My mate was truly amazing.

I checked my cell phone as I finished up the last of my meal and saw that we still had another hour before we needed to go and meet Peter and Tami. I looked across the clearing and watched my mate as she sprung through the air and tackled her antelope to the ground, breaking its neck and plunging her teeth into its jugular. (A/N: Yes, I did the research and Antelope is part of the Texan wild life. The kind of Antelope that Bella is feeding from is called a Pronghorn Antelope.) My pants began to tighten against my groin and I could feel my eyes turning black as she kept her eyes on mine as I leaned against the nearest tree, adjusting myself. Her eyes started to darken with lust as she continued to drink and I couldn't help but to swallow a mouth full of venom as my mouth continued to salivate.

**(Third Person's POV)**  
**Warning- LEMON**

As Bella watched Jasper as he kept his eyes on hers, she couldn't help the continuous feeling of lust and need that flowed over her. She was having the same cravings as he was now that they had found each other as the desire to mate and claim increased beyond either of their comprehension.

Jasper observed as Bella detached her mouth from the antelope's neck and sat back on her haunches, keeping her gaze on his as if they were both under an unbreakable trance.

Not being able to withstand the strength of the mating pull any longer, Jasper began to march forward as Bella rose to her feet, biting down on her bottom lip as she stepped over the dead antelope and began taking an extra few steps to meet his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her hands against his chest. Her eyes closed as his lips gently brushed against hers. She felt her knees go weak as soon as their lips met.

She leaned against him as they kissed, her hands sliding up to his shoulders as she pressed herself against him as closely as she could get, holding herself up. After several moments, he pulled his head back. She opened her eyes in disappointment at the loss of his lips. She could still feel his lips lingering on hers as she moved one of her hands from his shoulders, pressing her fingers to her lips while she was hungry for more.

"I thought that you wanted to get to know each other?" She teased.

His hand moved to her chin as he gently lifted her face up to his. "I do," he said, "but the desire that I have is pushing me to claim and mark you as mine. I've been waiting for you for so long and now that I have you, I don't want there to ever be a chance that you could be taken away from me. I don't want to lose you, Bella…"

"Oh, Jasper," she sighed. "You'll never lose me, though my body is craving your touch as well. I've never felt such need before. Is this normal?"

"For a new mated pair, yes, it is." He confirmed as he ran his fingertips over the silky skin of her cheek. He leaned down as he did this, his lips pressing to hers again as he kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly, feeling him lift her shirt up as one of his hands slid under the fabric up to her breast. She shivered, but obviously not from the cold, when he placed her up against a tree trunk and pressed her exposed skin to the bark, continuing to let their tongues dance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands slid down his shirt to the buttons, blindly fumbling to open it even though his clothing was torn to ribbons from the earlier fighting.

Bella groaned when he pulled his head away again, her eyes following his hands as he helped her undo the buttons. She moved her hands down his shoulders while his tattered shirt fell to the ground, her hands then moved to his stomach as her fingertips gently traced over his well-defined abs. She smiled at him as she pushed her hips into his, gasping softly as she felt his growing erection and at the sound of his arousing groan.

'_This is a dream…'_ She couldn't help but to think to herself. _'__This can't be happening, but I don't want it to stop.'_

She lifted her arms some as he started to remove her shirt, quiet gasps and slight shivers vibrating throughout her body as his fingertips ghosted over her newly exposed skin, his lips slowly traveling down her neck with soft kisses as he moved down to her breasts. She inhaled deeply as his hands slid to her back to remove the clasp of her lacy bra, letting it slide down to the ground as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth. She pushed her chest out towards him when his hand cupped her other breast, his fingers working her hardened bud as his teeth gently grazed over her nipple. She moaned as she placed one of her hands on the back of his head, squirming some as he worked her nipples skillfully with his mouth and fingers.

She whimpered softly as he moved away again, keeping her hand on the back of his head as she looked into his eyes. "Why'd you move away?" she asked as she moved her hands back to his chest.

His hands slid to her hips as he gripped them lightly, his eyes taking in her beauty before he replied, "Because I want to look at you. You're gorgeous, and I never thought I'd be able to see you, my mate, this way. I never thought I was destined to be happy after all of the wrong I committed in my existence. I assumed that I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life. When I learned that you were here, I knew that I was given a gift from the fates and even though I was so worried for you, I was also happy beyond belief that my other half was out there waiting for me. I know that we only just met, but I can't deny what I already feel in my heart. I love you, Bella."

She dropped her legs from his waist as she stood up, twirling them around, pushing his back up against the tree trunk where hers had previously resided as she kissed his neck a few times. "I love you too, Major," she replied before kissing her way down his chest.

"You can call me Jasper, darlin'," he groaned out, causing her to pull away at his navel and smile up at him.

"Alright," she nodded once. "Jasper," she repeated, trying it on for size before she continued her way down his chest.

Her tongue brushed across his abs and over the hundreds of crescent shaped scars as she settled onto her knees on the soft blades of green grass, looking up at him as her hands moved to undo his mangled jeans. She knew that she could pull them off with no problem, but not wanting anyone else to see him that way, she let her index fingers hook into the waistband of his jeans as she slowly pulled them down his legs, her lips moving to the head of his member as she kissed it lightly causing him to hiss.

She slid her hand up his leg, her fingers wrapping around the shaft of his throbbing member as she moved her hand back and forth at a slow, steady pace. She had never done anything like this before, but somehow her instincts were guiding her and she knew that it had something to do with the mysterious mating bond that had brought the two of them together. She flicked her tongue across his tip gently, hearing him moan as she caught the pre-cum oozing out from his head. She let her tongue move in small circles as her lips engulfed him, her hand moving at the same rhythm with her mouth as she sped up her pace some.

He let out a deep, throaty growl filled with lust and desire as he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and threaded his fingers through her long, brown curls. She knew he was enjoying himself by the sounds that he made, his body tensing every time she sucked him harder. She heard him groan as he pulled her head from his erection, looking up at him in confusion before he said, "Not yet… I want you to cum first."

Bella stood up then, sliding her arms around his neck as she pulled his head down and kissed him softly. His built arms wrapped around her small frame, gently running his fingers over her skin as he did so. His hands then slid down to her ass, gripping it tightly as he picked her up from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tightened her grip around his neck. She pushed her hips against his as he spun them around once again and pressed her against the bark, moaning some as he massaged her ass.

She wiggled her way down so that she also was standing on her own two feet and loosened her arms, kissing his neck softly as he slid his hands down the front of her jeans, tugging them playfully. She smirked as she helped him slide her jeans down her legs, her eyes fixated on him as she stepped out of them. She smiled as he guided her away from the tree and down on to the soft grass near the babbling brook, gently pushing her shoulders so she was lying down. She lifted her hips some as his thumbs hooked into her panties, sitting up on her elbows as he pulled her panties down her legs. She bit her lip gently as his fingers lightly teased her dripping sex, her legs twitching slightly as he found her clit.

"Mmm…" he said as he slid his index finger into her slowly, "you're so wet." His lips gently pressed onto her hairless mound as his finger moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

She'd laid back down as she started moaning quietly, her eyes closing as he licked her slit. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her sensitive bud, spreading her legs more as she tilted her head back. Her breath became more rapid as his lips formed a seal over her clit, his tongue quickly flicking over it as he started to suck gently. She moved her hand to the back of his head as her fingers clutched in his hair softly, gently pulling him closer to her as he slid a second finger into her womanhood.

She started to squirm as he thrust his fingers into her faster, her legs shaking slightly as a delicious heat formed in the pit of her stomach. She moaned loudly as the pressure of his tongue increased, her legs shaking more as the heat spread to the rest of her body. Her back arched then as a wave of pleasure crashed down on her, her breath catching in her throat as she heard a ringing sound blaring in her ears from the intensity of her first orgasm. She faintly heard him groan as he moved his fingers from her sex, his tongue gliding over her slit as he licked up all of her juices.

She moved her hand away from his head and opened her eyes slightly as she caught her unneeded breath, smiling lustily at him as he said, "Damn… you taste like strawberries."

She watched him as he leaned back on his haunches before moving up her body. She placed one of her hands on the back of his head, pulling him down to her as she kissed him passionately. Her tongue slid slowly into his mouth as it searched for his, tasting her juices on him as she moaned against his lips. He slowly lowered himself down onto his elbows as he pressed his body into hers, his arms supporting his weight as he deepened the kiss. She started to slowly grind her hips into his as his erection teased at her opening, eliciting a groan from him as she felt him shiver slightly.

He pulled his head back from their passionate kiss, his unneeded breath as rapid as hers as he looked her in the eyes. She gasped as he slowly began to slide his member into her until he hit her barrier. He sucked in a breath and looked down at her in surprise as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Don't," he murmured. "I love that I'm the first and only one to be with you this way." She gave him a small smile, her embarrassment evaporating into nonexistence. "Now, darlin', this is going to hurt your first time and I'm goin' to need to seal your hymen so that it doesn't heal itself, making you a virgin all over again, alright?"

"Okay," she whispered and nodded as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

He pulled back slightly before pushing through as fast and as quick as he could, feeling her barrier break and her to gasp, digging her nails into his back in a very painfully pleasurable way. He waited for several moments, not moving his lower body in the slightest as he waited for her pain to go away, though he was using his gift to help it along and to take away the more severe sensations. Finally, her grip on his back began to lessen and he quickly pulled out of her, slipping down her body before diving into her heat and using his venom to seal the break. She squirmed in soreness, yet it was nowhere near painful. If anything, it was more pleasurable.

Satisfied with his work, he slipped back up her body and tenderly eased himself back inside her, a growl rumbling in his chest at the feeling, until he was hilt deep, feeling him pause once again as her womanhood adjusted to his thickness. She moaned some as he gently started to move his hips back and forth at a steady pace, her walls grabbing his member, pulling him deeper inside of her as it made her want him more. She squirmed some as he sped up his pace, moving her hips at the same rhythm as him as her hands slid down his sides.

She gripped her fingers onto his waist tightly, making sure his dick stayed inside of her as her legs locked around his gently. She rolled onto her side before pulling his legs under her, moving him until she was on top. At first, she pressed herself tightly into his lap, reveling in the way he filled her so completely. She let her fingertips trace over the hard places of his stomach as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. He groaned softly as the walls of her sex convulsed around him, his hands sliding up her legs to her waist as a tremor of delight ran through her.

She lifted herself up with her knees as her palms rested on his chest, her hips moving in small circles as the tip of his member teased her opening before slowly lowering herself again. She repeated that a few times before he sat up, his grip tightening around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips connected again with a soul searing kiss as he helped move her up and down the length of him. Moans emanated from them both as they sped up their movements, her breath short pants of air as her clit brushed against his pelvic bone. She pushed his shoulders down, switching her position as they continued to kiss, their tongues entwining as his member hit her g-spot.

She pulled her head back as her eyes shut tight, loudly moaning his name as she heard his moans beneath her. Her back arched fully as she scratched at the impenetrable skin of his chest, small marks forming and disappearing where her nails were as her second mind-numbing orgasm hit her. She let out a grunt as her back hit the ground again, her legs wrapping around his waist as he claimed the top position. She felt her fangs elongate and she couldn't help but to instinctively plunge them into Jasper's neck, claiming him as hers as she pumped her mating essence into his venom filled veins. He immediately roared out his release at the feel of her teeth piercing his flesh, his own fangs growing as he bit down into her neck in the same sacred spot dedicated to mating marks as his own essence filled her. The feel of it was amazing to both of them, heightening the intensity of their releases.

If her heart beat, she had no doubts that it would be beating out of her chest as he thrust in and out of her in quick, short movements, the walls of her sex convulsing around him in time with her invisible pulse as she felt the first stream of his cum shoot deep within her. She milked every last drop of his cum out of him as they came down from their pleasure induced high. They both released their teeth from within the other's neck, sealing it over with their own venom and soothing the sting with their tongues. Finally, she began lowering her legs as he lay down, turning to face him as she placed her head lightly on his chest.

Her arm slipped around his waist as she cuddled in close to him, smiling softly at each other as a cool breeze blew over them both. A deep purr began to constantly rumble through his chest, sending her as close to sleep as she could as a vampire, echoing his continuous purr back to him as he closed his eyes in contentment. It was the first perfect moment that she had in so long and she couldn't help but to start to think.

'_If this is what it means to be a vampire, then I'm all for an eternity of this.'_

**A/N: So, they mated and marked each other after their first hunt! What did everyone think?! What does everyone think will happen when Tami and Alice meet? Will Tami embrace having a female mate or will she try to fight it? How will each of the Cullen's and Charlotte take to Bella and Tami? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the following chapter!**

**Also, I am revising my story 'Attempting to Covet'**

**Check out the Summary:** _Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate in Isabella Swan, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. He will protect her with everything he has and will fight for her no matter what it will take. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'** (REVISED)**  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

**'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'**  
**'Letting Go and Giving In'**  
**'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Elemental Bella'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning'**  
**'Fear Doesn't Rule You'**  
**'Instinctual Reactions;**  
**'How You Make Me Feel'**  
**'Undisclosed Desires'**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 11**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

I lay there, looking at my mate lying in my arms. I could not believe that I finally have her here. I bent down and kissed her on her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and tangled her hands in my hair. I growled as she pulled my head back and started to kiss down my jaw and started to licking and nipping on her mate mark. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Darlin', you need to hold on to that thought." I pulled back and kissed her on her nose. "We need to get back to Peter and Tami."

Her eyes widen. "I forgot about them." She whispered. "How can I forget about Peter and Tami? I am such a bad person." She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. I could feel her self-loathing and guilt.

I pulled away and use my hands to uncover her face. "You ain't a bad person, Darlin'. You were just with your mate and most mated couples forget about others when they are otherwise occupied." I couldn't help the smirked that appeared.

Bella pouted. "Why are you smiling?" I could feel her loathing, guilt and anger.

"Because you are cute when you are upset." I kissed the end of her nose. "Come on, we need new clothing." I glanced over to where our clothes were in tatters and shreds.

Bella giggled under me. "Yeah, I guess we got carried away." I got up and helped her up. "And I tried to be so careful… do you think that there is anything I can wear?" She bit her lip.

"Why?" I asked, but I could feel her embarrassment.

She gasped and hit my arm. "I can't see Peter like this!" She exclaimed as she gestured towards her naked body.

I chuckled and pulled her to me. "Oh darlin', you are truly priceless." I kissed her all over her face. "If he did show up he wouldn't dare look at ya, because he knows that I would kill 'em." I nodded towards the tree line.

Bella turned and gasped. "HE WAS HERE!" She tried to cover her body as she sniffed the air. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whirled around and glared at me.

I just held up my hands. "I didn't even know he was here." I told her as I took her hand. "He was slick enough not to draw attention to himself, because he knew that I would have taken his arms for a couple of days." She pulled her hands out and crossed her arms over her naked chest.

"If he did, I will kill him." She hissed then turned and went over to the clothing. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her walk away swaying her hips.

I went over and dressed at vampire speed because I needed to dress or I would have taken her again right here. She was my angel come to life. Even with all the scars that littered her body I found myself turned on by just looking into her eyes. If I could I would drop to my knees and worship her day and night. I also watched the way she was dressing. She was going at human speed and had not torn one thing as of yet. I stood there with my arms crossed watching her as she slid her jean short skirt and did the button and slid the zipper up. When she turned to pick up her shirt I rushed over and grabbed her hips grinding my hard member into her ass.

"You're playin' with fire, lil girl." I nipped her neck as I wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against me. "You better be careful or yer gonna get burned." I had my other hand on her hip.

A purr came from her chest as she wiggled her hips. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She then straightened and was out of my arms with her shirt on at vampire speed and buttoned without any rips. I was shocked.

"What?" Bella was standing there with a frown on her face. I shook my head.

"Nothin', darlin'." I told her as I pulled her in my arms. "I am just surprised that you are able to dress without any help. It usually takes newborns a couple of months before they can do what you just did and not tear anything." I grinned down at her.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Really?" She sounded breathless. "Does that mean I'm a freak?" She tilted her head to the side.

I shook my head. "No darlin'. That just means that you are doing better than any other newborn I've seen." I kissed her forehead. "Let's go I knew that if we don't hurry that Peter will come lookin' for us."

Bella nodded as she took my hand and we took off in the direction of his scent. I was thankful to whatever god was out there that he gave me my mate. She was the light to my darkness. If this is what the rest of my eternity is going to be like then I wouldn't change it for the world.

**(Bella's POV)**

Running next to my mate was something that I never would have thought possible about two weeks ago. I cut my eyes to him and found him looking at me. If I could have blushed I would have because I could see his eyes trailing over my body. I had no idea who gathered the clothes but I could guaranty that it was Peter.

"What are you thinkin' about over there, darlin'?" Jasper asked taking my hand. We had dropped hands because we raced a little ways.

I shook my head. "Wondering who gathered our clothes." I asked as I sniffed the air. "I think we're close." I started to slow down. Something was off. I kept myself on alert, because I had just found my mate and no one would take him from me. I was a newborn and I knew that my senses, plus my gift would make me the first of the two of us to pick up on anything around us. I felt Jasper squeezed my hand.

"What's the matter, Darlin?" He moved in front of me. "Yer feeling's are going from worried to fear." He was frowning.

"Something's coming." I looked at Jasper. "We need to find Tami and Peter."

Jasper must have pushed his gift out, because not a second later, he nodded as he slung me onto his back as he ran full speed back to the compound. When we were about two miles from the compound I spotted what looked like a search party. From their colors, I knew that they were not from Maria's army. They were from Enrique's territory, Maria's rival. They had been trying to take the other's territory for some time, from what I was told or heard.

"We need to find Tami and Peter quick." I took his hand and started towards the group. However, I was jerked back by my mate.

"You are not goin'." He snarled. I hissed back.

"My friend may be there and I will be damned if I leave her." I snatched my arm from him as I took off. I was a gifted newborn and I would use that to my advantage.

I could hear my mate snarl behind me as he came after me, but I would not slow down, because as soon as I was close enough, I spotted Tami who was fighting with some of the newborns that were from Enrique's scouts. Since we were the only ones of Maria's that were left, they thought it would be easy. I snarled as I pushed myself faster. I could feel Enyo in the back of my mind trying to escape. I pushed her back and told her I would take care of it and that I needed to learn to do this for myself. I smirked when my training from my human life along with my earlier lesson from Peter flashed through my brain. If I used that I might just be able to kill some before I had to take over control. It was just like sparing with Peter, but only this time my life depended on it.

The first newborn that came into my sight I launched myself at him knocking him down taking his head with me. I used his head to knock another one away from me as I held onto his wrist which severed his arm. I smirked as I turned to another vampire. This one was a seasoned vampire so I knew I had to keep my cool or I would surely lose. I dropped the arm and head at my feet and smirked. I remembered what Peter said about others venom could hurt me and mine could hurt them. I licked each of my nails and readied myself for his attack. I would make him pay.

I was rather surprised that he was the first to lunge. I dropped backwards and flipped scratching his chest and side when my venom coated nails. He hissed as he turned and readied for another attack. This time I didn't let him make the first move. I feigned straight then moved to the left while grabbing his arm and twisting it around while I moved behind him. My other arm went around his throat and tightened. I smirked as I ripped off the arm I already had a hold of and threw it away. Just as I was about to rip off his other I was ripped from his back and thrown into another vampire that was fighting. The one I landed on decided to take a bit out of my leg before I was able to move. I ripped my leg from his mouth and grabbed him around the neck.

"You're going to pay for that." I hissed as I yanked and it popped off.

I threw it clear of the fighting and body that way he could not come after me. It turned to see that two male vampires were holding my mate by his arms while another was punching him. I knew that he should've been able to easily break free from that, but he wasn't? Why? I felt Enyo in the back of my mind and this time I didn't hold her back. I let her come forth that way she could protect our mate. I was still unable to fight as well as she could.

**(Enyo's POV)**

Seeing my mate get hurt was the only thing that I could not let happen. Major Jasper Whitlock was my whole eternity. I was born to be his.

I snarled as I rushed the one who was hitting my mate from behind, jumping onto his shoulders and ripped his head off with no problem. I snarled as his body dropped from under me and I tossed his head to the side as I landed on my feet. I licked my nails, that way I could inflict some serious damage and pain. I was rather shocked when Bella had come up with this on her own. I smirked as one of the two let go of my mate's arms and came charging after me. I slid to the right and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. It was rather easy if he would have gone down, but instead, he twisted and grabbed my arm. It was then that I noticed that he was not a newborn.

The next instant, I was flipped around to where my back was against his chest and I was facing my mate while he was fighting off the other vampire that had a hold of him. The vampire behind me, however ,decided that it would be a good idea to feel me up. By the time his hand had reached my breast, I was beyond pissed. I looked down and saw that he had released my other hand. I smirked at this thought. _Wrong move, Mother Fucker._ I gripped his loose hand and gripped it so hard that his hand popped off right off. He howled in pain, which gave me a second or two to get away from him. I kicked off the ground and flipped over his head and landed with my one arm around him. I then swung around to where I was standing in front of him, facing him. I snarled as I let my anger flow to the surface.

"You are done for." I hissed deeply as I threw him away by thrusting out my shield. He flew through the air and I engulfed him inside, shrinking it around him as he screamed until he turned to ash inside. I beamed at that until I spotted Tami getting her ass handed to her by a rather limber female newborn. She was trying her best, but it was just not happening for her.

I was about to interfere when another newborn came rushing at me. I dropped to the ground when he went to lunge and kicked him as soon as he was over top of me, which sent him flying up into the air. I grinned as I jumped up and moved before he hit the ground right where I was lying. I brushed myself off and looked around until I saw the thing that tore at my heart. The vampire that Tami was fighting ripped her arm clean off and was going for one of her legs next. I could tell that her powers didn't work on him for some reason.

I snarled as I stalked towards them, I pushing my barrier out to cover the entire area. I stumbled when I felt the onslaught of everyone's powers around me. I could feel my mate's as the strongest. I took a calming breath, which froze everyone around me, including Tami, Peter and my mate. I frowned as I looked at Peter who had a shit eating grin glued to his face.

…_You can do it Lil' Bit..._ Peter thought to me. I was shocked. I could hear others while they were inside my mental shield. _…Yep! You've got it..._ He smirked.

The vampires started fighting again as I kept my barrier over then. I would keep a cool head and take out the most important ones first. I could see that Tami was still not having any luck with her attacker. I smiled sadistically as I encased the vampire fighting her and began to shrink the barrier around him like I did to one of his earlier comrades. Soon, he was nothing but a pile of ash, as well. Peter had finished with the newborns he was fighting and went to her aid. I looked over at my mate and found that he was having no trouble with the three he was fighting. I then spotted one vampire looking at me with a calculating look on his face. I hissed him as I took off after him. He must have known that I was coming because he was able to keep just out of my reach.

"What's the matter? Are you not able to get a hold of me?" He taunted.

I snarled as I stopped and went to capture him in a shield like it did before to some of the others, however, as I shrunk it he did not move. It was as if the shield went right through him. I snarled as I lunged again. He was able to teleport!

"Our Lord would just _love_ to add you and your comrades to his collection. Perhaps after we tear you all apart, we will bring your pieces before him and let him decide your fate." He harassed me as he moved and flipped over kicking me in the back sending me flying forward into the ground. He then landed on my back and took my arms and was about to rip them off until he vanished from my back. I flipped over and saw that he was now fighting my mate, who was holding his own.

I rushed to Tami's side and saw that Peter had her arm reattached but she was weak from the fighting. I knew that she must have tried to keep her power up until she weakened too much. I looked over at my mate and found that he was holding his own but he was weakening as well. I tried to think of something. I couldn't let my demon out and I couldn't think of something that could take this guy out.

"Lil' bit?" Peter called to me.

I turned and looked at him. "It's Enyo or Boss, not lil bit." I hissed narrowing my onyx eyes.

"Alright, Boss. If you want to fight Harry Houdini over there, then you need to look deep within your powers and use it." Peter cut his eyes to Jasper who was not faring too well anymore, despite his fighting abilities. His left arm was hanging only by a thread "Even if you have to use some one else's." He said sagely.

I couldn't take my eyes off the vile vampire that was trying to rip my mate apart. I snarled as I rushed them both. I threw Jasper back towards Peter and encased them both inside of a barrier while I rammed the vampire, which caused both of us to start to roll. I grabbed one of his arms and tore it off and then threw it into the fire that Peter had started. I could hear my what my mate was thinking along with Tami and Peter. I tried to push their thoughts out of my head. I needed to concentrate, because if I didn't, I would be dead.

We started to circle each other. He snarled as he faked a lunge and then went to the right. I smirked as I held out my right arm and grabbed him by collar and threw him onto the ground. A large crater formed underneath him where he landed. I leered at him as I circled him I decided to use my shield in a different way. If I could not contain him, then maybe I could cut him.

I imagined my shield as a thin line. I saw it form in front of me, but I could tell that he could not see it. I grinned broadly as I sent it flying around him. Each move he made was intercepted with my blade. I so wrapped up on keeping my eyes on him, that I did not realize that we had more company. I was knocked down when someone hit me from behind. I rolled and stood up looking at the one who had snuck up on me. I snarled seeing a newborn that had hidden during the brawl. I threw my blade at the newborn and watched as it turned him to ashes as soon as the blade went through.

I slid to the left when I felt the air shift around me, because the older vampire was still around. How I wished he had taken off while I was busy.

I gathered up my shield, but something was wrong. I was unable to build it back up, because of the fact that I was dodging this assholes attacks. I hissed as him as I flipped over and kicked him in the middle of his back. I would make sure that he was never able to move again.

I started to focus my power, but he was in front of me before I was able to form the metallic blade. I could still hear my mate, Tami and Peter yelling at me to let them out, but I would not let them interfere. It looked as though the Major had let his demon out as he pounded and ripped at the shield to no avail.

In order to keep Tami and Peter safe from his demon, I split the shield in two, separating Peter and Tami from his animalistic demon. I would make sure that my mate and his friend lived, along with Tami. She deserved to have a good life.

**(Alice's POV)**

The family was out hunting while Charlotte went to hunt in the city. We all understood her feeding habits and was grateful that she didn't feed from the innocent.

I had already feed and was sitting on the front porch when I felt the world around me start to fade. I groaned internally, because it was how my visions always started.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a fight with a group of newborns and older vampires. I could see Tami, Bella, Jasper and Peter. I was then shown that Jasper, Tami and Peter were trapped in Bella's shields while she fought this vampire. I couldn't believe this. I was then shown that the vampire flipped over Bella and took her head and was about to tear it off when the vision cut out.

When I came back, my family along with Charlotte were standing in front of me with mixed expressions clouding their features. I blinked a couple of times and then looked around to see that Edward was staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"What can we do?" His voice was angered. "We can't just let his mate get killed." Edward kept his eyes on mine.

I nodded. "Since you and Emmett were the best fighters under Jasper, then you both need to go. If this happens..." I shivered at the aspect that Jasper would turn to human blood once again, letting his demon completely take over as he killed anyone who he came across, driven mad by revenge for his mate's death before being exterminated by the Volturi themselves.

"I understand, Ali." Edward whispered as he gave me a hug. "Come on Emmett, our brother needs our help." With that both him and Emmett were gone.

_I pray to the Gods that I so long ago abandoned that everything will be alright._

**A/N: Uh Oh! Cliff Hanger! Hehe! You all know that I love those! What do you think will happen?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)  
**'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 12  
(Enyo's POV)**

The large hulk of a vampire stood in front of me with a malicious smirk pasted on his face, his hands resting on his hips in a cocky way. He had dark red hair with an obvious Irish description.

It was then that thirteen other newborns came out from the tree line. The one in the center was clearly a seasoned vampire with his arms crossed over his chest, full of confidence and dominance. He had dark brown, almost black short curly hair and squared off jaw, tanned skin, by vampire standards, anyway, and was standing about six feet tall. I knew that this guy had to be the infamous Enrique that I had heard about. I had expected their arrival, since I could not only sense them with my enhanced vampire senses, but with my shield as well.

'_Shit,'_ I thought to myself.

The sound of clapping echoed across the destroyed compound. I kept my focus on the vampire in front of me, but glanced at Enrique.

"Very impressive, _Parejas jóvenes,_" **(Young one)** He had a deep voice with a thick Spanish accent.

"What is this?" I snarled.

He began to advance forward slowly, his eyes remaining on me. "You seem to already know who I am, and because of that, I think that you should have a pretty good idea what all of this is." He declared.

I did my best to keep the bitterness out of my voice after everything that his men had done to my mate and my friends, but it was easier said than done. "You heard about the destruction of Maria's army and you are here to stake your claim on it before any of the other warlords hear about it, aren't you?" I bit out.

"Precisely," he nodded.

My eyes flickered over to the bubbles that encased Peter and Tami as well as the separate one that had the Major's demon fighting to be released. I knew that all I had to do was drop my shields and we could easily obliterate the fourteen vampires around us, though I highly doubted that this was all that was left of Enrique's army. I knew that he had an entire compound left, but only brought his personal bodyguards, his second in command, who was no doubt this big hulk of a vampire standing in front of me, still wearing his over-confident sneer, and a couple of his intermediate fighters, along with one or two of his gifted soldiers with him incase they ran into any problems.

Enrique must have known what was passing through my mind as he followed my gaze before focusing back on me. "Let me have a look at your comrades." He began approaching the bubble, but stopped half way, looking back at me. "It would be wise for you not to drop your shield. That is, if you want to survive this exchange. I have one of my soldiers out of sight and she has a rather special gift. She can control the element of fire and can have the four of you set ablaze before any of you even attempt to take a step in my direction."

Needing conformation of this, I stretched my shield in an attempt to locate his missing soldier.

'_Found her,'_ I thought to myself as I detected her about 50 kilometers north-west from where we stood, probably in a tree or an elevated location, giving her the opportunity to see and hear all of what was going down.

'_My God, this was one paranoid vampire!'_

"I see that you believe me," He concluded. "That is very wise of you." He continued his journey, stopping in front of the bubble that had my mate encased inside. "This is the Major, is it not?" He asked somewhat fascinated as the Major growled, snarled and snapped at the air in front of him as he attempted to claw his way out of the impenetrable shimmering blue barricade. _"Magnifico."_ **(Magnificent)** He admired as his crimson eyes raked over my animalistic mate. "I've heard so much about the God of War and his many victorious conquests, but seeing him in the flesh with his demon present is not something that many have lived through, yet here I stand."

Peter snorted loudly, crossing his arms over his chest as he exaggeratingly rolled his eyes as he brought attention to himself for the first time since Enrique had made his presence known. "That's not something to be so brash about, _señor_ _estúpido _**(Mister Stupid)."** he commented. "The only reason your throat is even still burnin' is because Enyo, over there, is allowing it. It's no triumph on yer part. If her shield happened to slip, yer ass would be ash!"

Enrique turned his devoted attention toward the Captain and made his way over to the second bubble where Tami and he were encased. He began to circle the outside of my shield, his hands clasped behind his back in a scrutinizing manner.

"Captain Peter Whitlock," He greeted him slowly before finishing his loop around the shield and stopping in front of Peter once again. "And who is the newborn standing slightly behind you? Surely, this can't be _Señora_ Charlotte Whitlock, now can it? She is far too young looking." He observed as his eyes raked over Tami. "Tell me, where is your mate? I would assume that you would want to make it back to her in once piece, now, won't you?" He mocked him causing Peter to growl loudly and take a snap at him, only to be stopped by the shimmering blue barrier in front of him. "Ha ha!" Enrique clapped. "This is a most remarkable talent that you have here… Enyo, was it?"

I growled under my breath, snarling in distaste as he turned his head to look back toward me. "Just as the Major has Ares, Isabella has me." I knew that I didn't need to answer him, but I wanted to make it known that I was just as much of a threat to him as the Major was regarding our inner demons. "Now, why don't you cut the crap and tell me what it is that you want with instead of yanking our chains?"

He grinned sardonically as he made his way back over towards me, turning his back to Peter and Tami, bypassing a snarling Major on his way.

"What makes you think that I want something and won't just have the four of you killed?" He taunted me with a sickly sweet smile pasted on his face.

I quirked a brow at him as if saying _'you've got to be kidding me'_, while squaring off my shoulders, as I prepared to answer. "You got what you wanted; you were the first one here to take over Maria's territory. It was obvious to anyone that we wanted nothing to do with taking her place and marking these feeding grounds as ours. You could have just ignored us and let us be on our merry way or killed us with your fire starter before we even were aware of your presence. But you didn't and here we stand before you. Quit the chit-chat and talking yourself around in circles and tell us what exactly it is that you want with us."

His smile widened as he clasped his hands together, his eyes lighting up in an odd way. "My, _un poco,_ (little one) aren't you a smart cookie! I can tell that you were always very perceptive, even in your human life." He praised me. "But you're right; I do want something from you." He confirmed before he started to slowly pace in front of me as he spoke.

"At first, I will admit, I just wanted the Major. My scouts had seen him pass through my territory and we had assumed that since the Captain had slipped through our borders only days before that he would be paying a visit to his old sire. But when my scouts reported back what they had seen, I was quite stunned to realize that he had dismantled Maria's compound. I knew then that this was my chance to gain access to her _territorio _**(Territory).** I was hoping that if we hurried, I would catch him still here." He enlightened us, pausing before continuing on.

"Imagine the bombshell that was dropped down on me when I realized that the Major had a mate. It's like getting two for the price of one! After seeing you two fight only _momentos _**(Moments)** ago, I realized that you are indeed his match in every way. Maybe you're not as fierce in a battle as the Major, himself, but that is hardly a problem and with many _soluciones_ **(Solutions)**." He was almost gleeful as he spoke.

"I'll never fight for you!" I sneered. "I did not just break free from one power-hungry bitch only to fall victim to another."

"Yeah!" Peter piped in. "You're off your rocker if you think that the Major would willingly follow you, let alone allow his mate to."

Enrique turned his attention towards Peter and leered at him. "Who says that they'll have a choice?"

**(Edward's POV)**

The second we came in range of her, I picked up on the fire starter's thoughts. She was at the top of a cliff's face, watching over the confrontation between the warlord and the four of them that we needed to rescue.

I was lucky that the fire starter had chosen a spot that allowed to not only hear them, but to _hear_ them, as in their thoughts, as well. However, I could not hear Jasper's new mate's thoughts or any of the three that were inside the crystal-like, light blue shimmering bubbles. I had never seen anything like it before, but I knew that they were shields of some sort.

Emmett and I squatted down low into the brush as we deliberated on how we would go about doing this. Emmett being Emmett thought that the best way to rescue them would be to just charge right in, but after reminding him of the fire starter, who we were just out of hearing distance from, he agreed that it would be a better idea to go with my plan and take her out first before going to deal with the warlord and his thirteen minions. I knew that the only thing keeping Isabella from dropping those barriers was this vampire keeping watch over Enrique like a guard dog watching over his master.

I knew that after listening to the warlord and Isabella speaking, that she would rather die than be under the thumb of a sadistic prick like this, and from his thoughts, I knew that it would be a disappointing loss for him, but nothing that he wouldn't do if he couldn't have her along with Jasper.

This is where Emmett and I would come in. In order to keep Alice's vision from coming true, we needed to remove the fire starter and make it down there with her head as proof before helping them win this fight, because if we didn't, the big bulky vampire who was standing in front of Isabella would defeat her, causing more than a little trouble for anyone who crosses paths with Jasper.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger…AGAIN! LOL! I'm sorry it isn't one of the longer chapters, either way; I hope that you enjoyed it! So, do you think Edward and Emmett will be able to get there on time? Will the six of them be able to defeat Enrique and his posse? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** LEMON WARNING! We decided to get this chapter our earlier than planned to you guys as a Christmas present, even if that's not the holiday you celebrate. So Happy Holidays! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**  
**(Edward's POV) • { All thoughts are in** _italics_** }**

I glanced over at Emmett and nodded towards the fire starter. "We need to take her out first. Her eyes are her danger here." He cut my eyes to the girl. "She is just as evil as Maria. I'll grab her and then you tear. It's important that you don't hesitate for even the shortest of seconds." I told him.

Emmett smiled and nodded. I readied myself as we heard the first crash between Enyo and Enrique. When the girl smirked, I rushed towards her and wrapped one arm around her middle then covered her eyes with my hand. Emmett was right beside me as we drug her backwards into the woods. Emmett ripped off her head first, then threw it aside. We couldn't risk a fire to dispose of her at the moment, so we would spread her body parts around in the dirt and trees, that way she would have a hard time piecing herself back together.

"I'm going to hide her head under a rock somewhere." I told Emmett while he picked up the other body parts that were wiggling. "I'll also rip her torso even more as I spread it around. But make it quick because the fight is already started." I cut my eyes back at Bella who was taking on Enrique.

'_Just give me a few minutes, then I'll be back.'_ Emmett thought as he took off. I smirked as I flitted off to the right. I knew right where I would be hiding this little 'angel'.

It didn't take me long before I was back at where she was standing. I could hear the newborns down there wanting to get into the fight, but they knew that Terra, the fire starter, was up here and would burn them where they stood. I smirked in knowing that Emmett was on his way back. I was the fastest, which would only mean that I would be done by the time he was. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Peter and the girl Tami. She was nice looking but I could also see inside her mind. It was very dark in there and I could tell that she would be afraid to get close to Alice. I sighed mentally knowing that Alice would have her hands full. I looked at Jasper and almost lunged.

"Jasper's demon is out." I whispered to Emmett who was crouched down beside me. "We have to make sure that Bella keeps her barrier around him or he will kill anyone deemed a threat to her, which is pretty much everyone and anyone. Also, there is something about her. I can't read her mind, but if you look you can tell that she is holding herself like The Major."

'_Don't worry, bro.' _Emmett smirked._ 'I'll take ca...'_ Then I couldn't hear him anymore. I whipped my head around and found that I was encased in one of the shimmering blue bubbles.

'_What in the hell?'_ I thought as I caught the girls' eyes.

'_Are you fighting with me or against me?'_ Her voice echoed inside my head. I could tell that she was using her shield to steal and reverse my power. I nodded knowing that she would see me.

'_Jasper is our brother.' _I told her mentally. _'Tami's mate, Alice, is my sister.'_

Her eyes went back to the vampire in front of her and rushed him. I saw that he was about to jump and flip over her and complete the vision. I shot a look at Emmett, then rushed to her aid. If she died, Jasper's demon would not be soothed. I could feel Emmett following as fast as he could follow, however, I saw that only one of the barriers were lowered and it was the one containing Peter and Tami. Emmett was behind me taking out the newborns while I plowed my way through, tearing off heads as I went. As soon as I spotted Bella and Enrique, I lunged and rammed into him throwing Bella up against the barrier where Jasper was located, growling loudly at the two of us as he clawed at the barrier holding him inside. I didn't think of making sure she was ok, but kept my attention on the vampire in front of me.

"Well, seeing that the Major has reinforcements, along with his Captain free, I think that I might just take my leave." Enrique backed away. "Of course, just keep your eyes and ears open or you will never see me coming."

With that, he vanished from in front of me and I couldn't smell him or hear his mind. I snarled as I looked over at Emmett, who was still fighting a couple of newborns. I could see that Tami was doing well with defending herself, yet I was completely shocked, because I did not see either Jasper or Bella anymore. The blue barrier was no longer there either.

I spotted Peter taking on three newborns at once, though he surprisingly seemed to be having trouble with the last one. He took care of one as he spun around and kicked the vampire that Alice had seen kill Bella, who was bigger than Emmett. I snarled as I rushed to help him. I would not let Jasper's venom brother die if I could help it.

We had stopped the vision of the fight where Bella would have been killed, but now we had to make sure that Enrique would not have what was left of this unit. The only minds that I could not touch at the moment were Jasper and Bella, who had somehow reappeared without me noticing. Other than that, I could 'hear' anyone. I also knew that there was a vampire on the edge of the woods and it was neither Enrique nor Maria, because the girl looked young around 16 at the most. From her thoughts, she was a newborn, however, she was scared. She had no idea what they were doing and she didn't want this life.

Rushing over to her, I stopped and watched as she cowered from me. I knelt down, but felt someone coming towards me. I jumped up and spun catching a newborn by the throat. I ripped his head off and threw it far from his body. I tossed the body the other way. I didn't want him to fuse himself back together. I turned back and looked down at her. She was rather confused as to why I didn't kill her.

"Stay here if you don't want to die." I warned her as I took off to help Emmett. A couple of newborns were running around him in circles and I could tell that Emmett was getting pissed. That was his one downfall his temper.

**(Bella's POV)**

The last thing I remembered was Enyo trying to fight Enrique and one of Jasper's brothers coming and throwing me away from him and I slammed up against Jasper's chest. I didn't know it at the time, but I was somehow knocked out from the impact. I listened and heard a purring sound coming from close by me. I stiffened and it got louder. I opened my eyes and looked up into my mate's pitch black eyes. I could tell that this was not Jasper, nor the Major. I wondered if this was my mate's demon.

'_You would be correct.'_ Enyo told me. _'He runs on nothing, but instinct just like we do when ours takes over. It is like dealing with a dangerous wild predator. Whatever he wants to do, you must let him, though he should not hurt you because his mating instincts will not let him, but for the sake of the others.'_

I whimpered and was suddenly spun around to where my back was against his chest and I was sitting in between his legs. He was sitting with his back to a natural stone wall. I could tell that we were in a cave and his hands were trailing over my body searching for something. I hoped that Enyo was right and that he would not kill me, because I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I tried to turn and face him, but I was halted when his grip on my arms tightened and he growled. I knew that it was a warning. His face was buried in my neck as he purred and I then knew that Enyo was right and that he would never harm me. However, I still needed to get either the Major or Jasper to come back. If someone found us, he would tear them apart without another thought.

Suddenly, I thought of an idea.

"Mate... yours," I cooed soothingly as I leaned into his embrace.

I was suddenly spun around so that I was looking him in the eyes. I noticed that his eyes were completely black without even a speck of white I was pulled closer to him with his hands on my hips and I could feel what he was trying to tell me.

My legs were on either side of his. My hands were on his shoulders as I looked into his eyes. I could see emotions there but they were pure lust and want. I heard a purr coming from me and his eyes darkened even more, if it was possible.

"_Mine."_ He growled loudly and low in his chest. I could barely make out what he said, but he got the point across.

I tilted my head to the side, where my mating mark was showing to him. I was suddenly on my back and naked on the floor of the cave. He was standing above me with only his pants on because he had shredded his shirt while he was inside my barrier trying to keep him safe. Now, I understood. I put myself in danger and kept him from helping because of the fact that he was the male and it was his number one priority to keep me safe. I lowered my eyes to where his hands were and found that his was about to bust the zipper on his jeans.

I could feel myself growing wetter as I watched him rip his jeans off. He was standing at full attention and I couldn't help but lick my lips. He was on top of me in the next instant and pressing his arousal into my leg. I whimpered as my left leg hooked over his hip. He growled as he moved from my mouth to my jaw and further down. I arched my back at the onslaught of pleasure that he was giving me. I moaned when he took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down roughly but not as to break the skin.

My mouth opened and I was unable to speak even though I didn't need to breathe. I pressed his length into my leg and I tried to pull him closer as I arched my back again and wove my hands into his hair to make him stay. He growled as he pulled away and continued his way downward. I could no longer hold on as he roughly spread my legs and pressed his face as far as it could go into my sopping wet heat. I grabbed his head and clamped my legs on his head as my legs were over his shoulders. I could feel the fire getting hotter and hotter as he alternated from tongue fucking me to licking my clit, though it was extremely animalistic and instinctual.

When he started to thrust his tongue in and flick my clit with a finger, I knew that I was about to come undone. However, he heightened my orgasm as he growled while doing so. I fell over the precipice and held onto him as long as I could. I was then flipped over on my hands and knees however being weak from the best orgasm I fell to my chest as I felt him line up behind me. He wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled my head back.

"_Mine!"_ He snarled as he pounded into me relentlessly. I moaned and wiggled trying to get him to go deeper, harder and faster. He was teasing me. I cut my eyes to his and finally I understood.

"Yours," I moaned as I pushed back onto him. "Harder." I whimpered as he picked up his speed.

I could tell that he was close because he leaned over my back still moving in me and wrapped on hand around to massage my clit while the other one moved the hair from the side where he marked me. Just as my orgasm hit I felt Jasper sink his teeth into my neck marking me again. I then slammed into me one more time until I felt him release deep inside of me. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I couldn't hold on any longer. I sagged under my mate while he let go and licked the mark to seal it. Jasper pulled out of me and then pulled me with him as he fell to the side.

"Jasper?" I asked timidly.

He leaned up and looked down at me. I could see that his eyes were finally that familiar golden color. I smiled and reached up and cupped his cheek. I rose up and kissed his lips. I couldn't help the love and happiness that erupted from me. I loved him so much more now. He was rough and loving all at the same time. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"I love you." I told him wrapping my arms around him. "But we need to head back to help with Enrique."

His eyes darkened to where there was no gold color but black and a small amount of white. "You will stay here. I will not have you in danger again." He stood in an instant and found some clothes that were laying at the front of the cave.

I snarled as I stood. "Do you really think that I will stay here while you go back to the fighting?" I snapped trying to keep calm. "If you do then you have another thing coming. I will not let you fight them alone!" I could tell that Enyo wanted out.

**(Major's POV)**

"I'm the one in charge of this mating, which means that I am the dominant Alpha and you will do what I say." I couldn't help that the words that came from my mouth were dripping with anger.

Enyo was right in front of me with her hand around my throat. I just stood there and let her think that she could control me. "I am not someone you can tell what to do." She snarled her hand gripping my throat tighter. "You may be my mate, but I will NOT let you tell me what to do."

I had enough of my mates temper tantrum, so I grabbed her wrist and flipped her around where I had her pressed up against the cave wall with my body pressing into hers. I was glad that I only had enough time to put my pants on because I would hate to lose this importunity to feel my mate beneath me. I knew that Enyo was rather feisty but this was even more fun.

"Oh, I know yer not." I ran my tongue up her neck and felt her shiver. "However, I will make ya this compromise. If you come with me, ya can't ever leave my side." I pulled away and picked up her clothing that was lying beside mine. I could smell Terri this time. I bet Peter had her bring another pair of clothing here as he brought the first set to us in the woods. I smirked as Enyo snatched the clothes from my hands.

"How do I know you won't leave me?" She narrowed her eyes, putting on her jeans and bra and tank top. I was very happy that she had no underwear on under her jeans.

"Yer my mate; I want ya by me at all times." I pulled her to me and took her mouth forcefully. My hand was wrapped in her hair and holding her to me. I could feel the lust and desire spike in my mate. I could only pull back and smirk.

"Yes, Major." She purred her eyes getting darker. I could only chuckle as I swung her on my back and took off back to the compound.

I would have to thank Peter later for the second pair of clothing. I didn't notice them when we arrived of course that could be for the fact that our demon was out and lose and only ran on instinct. Of course, when our mate placed us in the bubble barrier I was already out and the demon didn't have a hard time taking over because I was worried about my Belle to try and keep him back. When she hit me it jarred me and let my instincts take over because I knew that I could not let her stay there when she was unconscious. Thus how we made it to the cave.

**A/N: So, what did you think of everything?! We hope you enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **_**–**_**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****(The Major's POV)**

I held on to my mate's hand tightly as we weaved through the trees back towards the compound. I really did not like the thought of my mate anywhere near all of this, but I knew that arguing was a futile cause. She was my equal and perfect match in every sense of the word, so I knew that there was nothing that I could do to convince her to stay behind and away from the fighting. It's not that I thought that she couldn't take care of herself, because she clearly was able to, but that was beside the point.

We broke through the tree line and into the secluded camp ground there were only four newborns of the thirteen left, though there was one other female who looked to be cowering in the bushes. She had long wavy brown hair down to her ribs and she looked to be only fourteen or fifteen years old.

I didn't have time to think on this newborn, because the second that we came into view, one of the other four charged towards my mate and I. Decapitating him was no trouble as I grabbed the newborn by his neck in mid-air and used my teeth to tear into his jugular and tore his head clean off. I took out my lighter and immediately lit his pieces up on fire before tossing it to Bella, who was clearly back to herself with Enyo safely tucked away in her mind. She seemed to know what I wanted her to do by passing her that lighter, because she immediately made her way around the carnage and piled up any limbs she found before lighting them ablaze.

I immediately turned my attention to my Captain, the mind-reader, my Mate's second and the big one and saw that they were all ganging up on the last newborn, tearing him to pieces before tossing their limbs into one of the fire pits that had their comrade's limbs already burning.

"Captain!" I called for him, my hands clasped behind my back in my military stance. He immediately dropped what he was doing and flitted in front of me, standing at attention.

"Yes, sir?" My Captain acknowledged me.

"I need a report on any and everything you may know on this situation and on that newborn whom the Mind-Reader is now speaking with." I demanded.

"If we leave prior to finishing up here, we should be fine. Enrique has no interest in perusing us, only claiming Maria's land before it was claimed." He divulged to me.

"But if that was the case, then why did he and his goons attempt to recruit the four of you?" Emmett spoke up without permission, briefly irritating me, though immediately realized his mistake as he conveyed his guilty emotions.

Deciding that the issue needed to be acknowledged, I turned to the large vampire with a look of disapproval for his earlier mistake before giving him the answer that he desired. "I believe that Enrique did not purposely track us down, but decided that he would not look a gifted horse in the mouth when he discovered the four of us still on Maria's territory. He had always envied Maria for possessing me and had always tried to get me to join him and his miscreants. So it was just by chance that he stumbled upon us and I highly doubt that he will look for us. What do you think, Captain? Is your gift telling you anything?" I asked turning to him.

"It's not a gift!" He mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him disapprovingly for talking back to me the way that he did in such a disrespectful manner and cleared my throat. "What was that?" I growled while quirking a challenging eyebrow.

"My apologies, Major," He bowed slightly in a respectful, apologetic manner. "My gift is telling me that as of right now, Enrique has no plans to pursue us. Though, as I said, if we don't want another confrontation with Enrique and more or his newborns, then I suggest we get ourselves together and get out of here in the next ten minutes."

"Excuse me, Major?" My Belle approached the two of us as we conversed.

I turned to her, my eyes softening upon seeing her gentle features. "Yes, my darlin'?" I prodded, extending my hand and allowing her to place her hand in my own and bringing it up to my lips for a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She seemed to momentarily forget what she was going to say as she got a dazed look in her eyes and her emotions turned to mush until I removed my lips from her skin and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh," she reminded herself, coming back to the present from whatever blissful place she seemed to have briefly visited. "I'm sorry, Major. But I needed to let you know that Enrique's second's limbs seemed to be missing?!"

I let out of huff of annoyance before turning my attention to the other three males who had been present the entire time when my Isabella and I had be missing.

"Well?" I prodded. "Anything to say for yourselves?"

The Mind-Reader, Tami and Emmett seemed to look down abashed as my Captain spoke up. He was always the only one who wasn't afraid to tell me like it was, no matter the repercussions. "None of us saw the limbs disappear themselves, but from what I 'know', Enrique waited until you and Lil Bit were off the property before flashing back and snatching his second's head and body. He has an emotional attachment to the vampire, so he would go out of his way to protect him."

"So, there were two vampires that could teleport?" Tami asked.

"No," The Mind-Reader objected, speaking up for the first time since we had returned. "No singular gift is ever the exact same as another. The newborn that Bella killed could only teleport five or ten feet at the most. It was a useful battle strategy, but not when it came to traveling. Enrique can teleport no matter the distance."

"How did you know that?" Isabella asked from beside me as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her against me.

"Uhh…" The Mind-Reader murmured before stepping aside and revealing the female newborn that I had noticed off to the side during the fighting.

* * *

**(Isabella's POV)**

The Major growled loudly upon seeing one of Enrique's newborns still alive, regardless of the fact that she was cowering behind Edward. I knew him and the other stranger's names because they had both been kind enough to approach Tami and I and to introduce themselves.

Edward seemed smart and classy in his entire demeanor. He spoke as though he was from the Victorian age and I suspected that that was when he was changed. He was very handsome, but not quite my type. He stood about 5'10 with the same golden eyes that my Jasper and Emmett seemed to have; the same golden eyes that I had hoped to have one day, along with Tami. His hair was in a messy disarray on top of his head and a copper color. It was a color that I had never seen on anyone before and found it rather unique.

Emmett, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Edward in almost every way that was possible. He stood about 6'4 and was a big hulk of a man. He looked like he was a body builder and was very intimidating, except for the fact that he wore a wide, dimpled smile below his golden eyes and dark brown curly hair. He reminded me of a large teddy bear and felt like he would one day resemble the big brother that I had always wished I would have.

I focused my attention to the small newborn female and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked to be only 14 or 15 years old and to be pulled away from her human life at such a young age and involuntarily enlisted in a sadistic warlord's army during his mission to take over the south. Her large crimson eyes were alight with fright as she frantically looked between the six of us; from Jasper to Peter, back to Jasper, to Tami, to Jasper, to Emmett, to Jasper again before flicking towards me and back to Jasper to Edward before flicking back to Jasper once again, him posing the largest threat and emitting the most dominance.

"Would someone like to explain to me why she was spared?" The Major quipped as he narrowed his gaze on her form, his eyes flickering up and down her small body scrutinizing.

Finally, Edward stepped forward submissively and took responsibility for the small newborn girl. "It was my decision not to kill her, Major." He admitted.

"Explain!" The Major sneered, pulling me tightly against him, ready to throw me behind him if need be.

Edward swallowed the venom that clearly had been pooling in his mouth in nervousness as his instincts screamed 'DANGER' at him for as long as he remained in this victorious warrior's presence. "I found her hiding… or, well… I guess _cowering_ would be a better word." He revised his wording. "She didn't want to fight and I heard everything in her thoughts, how she was forced to be here and didn't want to kill. I felt as though I just couldn't harm her, but there weren't any mating instincts screaming at me. It's weird. I've never come across something like this before or even heard it in anyone's thoughts."

"Does she have any gifts?" The Major quizzed him.

Edward shook his head, "No, she is your average newborn vampire." He answered.

The Major nodded slowly before flicked back over to the female newborn vampire in question. "What's your name, girl?"

"B-Bree," She stuttered.

"Bree? Do you have a last name? Is that short for something?" He pressed her.

"B-Brianna," She clarified. "Brianna M-Masen."

"Eddie, dude," Emmett injected. "She has the same last name as your human self!"

Edward's head whipped behind him to look at her face. "Masen?" He asked in surprise. She nodded frantically as she confirmed his question. "By any chance, did you have any family in Chicago at any point in time?"

"Y-yes," She nodded quickly. "M-My whole family is f-from there. We had c-come to El Paso two m-months ago to v-visit some family friends w-when this happened t-to m-me." She explained as she gestured to herself.

Edward looked back towards the Major pleadingly. "She's my family." He clarified. "Please… let her stay with me. I will be responsible for her, but please don't do anything to her."

The Major looked between the two of them with a calculating look as we all remained silent, letting him think everything over before her finally relented, nodding slowly. "Permission granted, but she is your responsibility and if she attempts to harm my mate in any way, shape or form… she's ash."

"I understand, sir," Edward nodded, relief and gratefulness evident in his features.

"Then it's settled!" Tami grinned.

"We need to get a move on anyway, sir," Peter reminded us.

"But where are we going?" I asked as I looked up at my Major curiously.

He smiled tentatively down at me before placing a quick kiss on the tip of my nose. "I'll explain along the way."

* * *

**(Damien's POV)**

The Mistress and I stood from afar as we watched the Major, Isabella and their group of follower's leave what was left of the compound. I sighed regretfully before turning my attention to my Mistress, watching in awe as the setting sun sent orange prism's in almost every direction.

"Mistress?" I murmured. "Are we just going to let them go?"

If she was feeling any kind of emotions, she didn't betray them as she kept her gaze on the seven vampires as the disappeared into the horizon. "We have no choice at this present time, my pet." She answered. "But don't worry. Their freedom will not continue on for long. I won't let the Major or his Captain continue to take my best fighters away from me. They will all get their punishments in due time."

"And until then?" I pried.

She finally looked over at me and smiled that sly, callous smile of hers. "We have some work to do." She answered cryptically before looking behind us at a forgotten pile of limbs from a certain female vampire.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? Maria and Damien have the disassembled fire starter! What are they going to do with her? What is their plan? Will Enrique remain hidden for long? What will the Cullen's think of the new additions to their coven? What part will Bree play? We hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet' (REVISED)  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews****. **_**–**_**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
**(Bella's POV)**

We were heading to a ranch house in what Peter told us was called Paradise Valley in Arizona. I was happy that we were able to find someone from one of Jasper's brother's human life. I was happy for Edward.

I cut my eyes to Tami and noticed that she looked worried. I placed my mental barrier over her and opened my mind to hers.

'_Are you ok?'_ I asked mentally.

Tami's eyes cut to mine and she sighed. '_I don't know what to think.' _I could tell that she was obviously worried. '_My mate is female and you know that I am devoted Catholic. Being with a female is against my religion. I can even feel a slight pull already.'_

I could tell that this was rather hard on her.

I thought for a moment. '_All I can say is to be truthful to Alice and this way you can't be faulted for anything and everything can be worked out for the better.'_ I cut my eyes to Jasper. '_The best thing for you to do is to be honest. Nothing bad can come from telling the truth.'_

Tami nodded and I pulled back my shield. I wondered why everyone was so quiet.

I looked over at the big guy and noticed that he kept looking in my direction. I raised a brow as I spoke. "Is there something you need?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He shrugged. "I was just wondering if you were thirsty." He asked me. I believe his name was Emmett. At least, that is what he introduced himself to me as.

I thought a moment and then looked over at Tami gaining her attention once again. "You thirsty?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah? Well, why don't we head into the woods that way we can feed?" I asked before looking over towards the vampire next to her. "Hey Petey, you gonna join?"

Peter looked paler than usual. "Uh, no. I think I'll head into the closest town, thank you very much." And with that, he took off. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was just too funny.

"How should we do this?" Edward asked Jasper. "I know that you want to take Bella, but what about Tami and Bree?"

Tami and I rolled our eyes. I smirked as I looked over at her. She nodded slightly and we both took off into the woods, leaving the boys standing there with a giggling Bree.

I couldn't help the laugh that came from me as Tami and I stopped in the center of a small clearing. She was doubled over as she tried to breathe. I knew that we didn't need it, but she would have been blue in the face if we were human. We knew that Bree would be fine with the boys.

"I'll head this way while you go that way." I pointed towards the scent of a mountain lion, for her, and the bear aroma for me.

Tami grinned as her eyes turned pitch black as she took off towards her meal. I closed my eyes and smelled the others behind us watching. I smirked as I caught the trail of the grizzly bear. I took off like a bolt of lightning and moved stealthily through the underbrush. I could tell that he was at the stream, because of the scent of the water and all its inhabitants. The water itself had a bland smell to it, although, I could smell the minerals that were also in it. But I didn't need those natural resources - I needed the other liquid that the bear had pumping through his veins. I knew that the bear would put up a fight, but I was looking forward to it.

I could hear the mountain lion fighting with Tami. I could only chuckle as I remembered Bree. I cut my eyes to the area where Jasper, Emmett and Bree were standing. Bree was looking extremely intrigued, having understandably never seen a vampire hunting the wild life as an alternative to human blood.

I smirked, because I knew that my eyes were pitched black with hunger. I saw all three of them hold their breaths as they saw me looking at them. I could tell by the look on their face they were worried that I would go for them in the process of protecting my kill.

"Don't worry; I know that you won't take my meal from me." I told them as I took off to fight the bear.

I found out that if you fight with them, it makes them taste better because of the adrenaline pumping through its veins. I picked that little piece of information out of Edward's mind.

I could see the grin on Emmett's face as he watched me take the bear on. I was having fun, but soon the thirst took over and I snapped its neck with ease. I spent no time latching my mouth on its pulse point, sinking my teeth into its flesh. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste of my game. Edward was right about the fact that if you riled your meal up, it tasted better.

I got lost in the taste of my meal until the bear's corpse was empty. I threw it down at my feet and licked my lips before I looked over and found the others staring at me with wide eyes. I could only smile at them.

"That was so COOL!" Emmett's booming voice broke the silence as he dashed over and picked me up, spinning me around. I was rather happy that I wasn't human, because I would have no doubt puked with the speed he was spinning us.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

As I watched my mate hunt, I couldn't believe that she would let us observe as close as we were while she hunted. I knew a lot about newborns and this was not how they acted. They were feral and unpredictable. In fact, Tami and Bella were completely different than most newborns.

I was brought out of my musings when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw a text from Alice.

_When are you arriving? You haven't decided. Is Bella ok?  
__ – *All-Seeing Ali*_

I could tell that she was worried.

I frowned as I looked up and saw that Bree and Emmett were talking to Bella while I was on the phone.

_Everything's fine. What is it Ali?  
- JW_

I wondered why Edward and Emmett had showed up. What did Ali see for her to send them?

_I'll tell u when you get home. Bella's on her way over. See ya soon!  
-*All-Seeing Ali*_

She texted back. I could only shake my head and look up as I saw that Bella was heading towards me. I could feel that she was sated, but worried.

"You alright, Darlin'?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

She nodded and smiled. "I was worried, because you were so quiet." She tilted her head to the side. "Is everything ok?"

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Of course it is, Darlin. I have you." I looked over at Bree and Emmett to find them wrestling. I could only chuckle.

"So, where are we going?" She bit her lip as she looked up at me with love in her large eyes.

"We are headin' to the Paradise Valley Ranch." I told her. "Peter and Charlotte own it and stay there when they have guests for a couple of years. As of now, there are 5 others that are at the house. Esme and Carlisle, our parents, they are mated. Then, there's Rosalie, Charlotte and Alice. Rosalie maybe a little distant, because she still hasn't come to terms with her being what she is. She is also mated to Emmett. Alice was the one that brought me out of my darkness and brought me to the Cullen's. She was my savior until I found you." I looked into her reddish-gold eyes.

"And Charlotte is mated to Peter?" She told me seeing if she was right.

I smiled and nodded. "That's right, Darlin." I kissed the end of her nose. "Come on. I can feel Edward and Tami headin' this way."

Just then, those said people came through the tree line.

"So, how'd it go?" Tami skipped over. "Did ya bag the bear?" She tilted her head to the side. Tami kind of reminded me of a more tomboyish Alice.

"That she did." I answered for Bella. "You excited to see yer mate, Tami?"

I immediately felt Bella tense as Tami started to feel worried and guilty. I cut my eyes to Edward. He just shook his head as if to say that he wasn't saying anything. I narrowed mine and he just smirked. I almost growled when Bella elbowed me in the ribs. I realized that I did growl at him. I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair as to calm myself.

"Sorry for puttin' ya on the spot, sugar." I apologized to Tami. "Is there something that you would like to talk to us about?" I asked her sending her emotions while trying to calm her nerves.

Tami shook her head. "It's just that… I don't know..." She bit her lip and looked at Bella.

Bella sighed. "Want me to tell 'em?" Tami nodded, so she pulled out of my arms and went to her friend's side. "Tami was raised catholic thus she was taught that a male lying with a male is against God's law and as well as two female's together." It was then that I realized that Tami was having a hard time coming to terms with her mate being female.

"We're all damned anyway." Edward mumbled. I couldn't help but growl at him. My mate was not damned. "You know what I mean, Jasper." He cut his eyes to mine. "When we become a vampire, our souls are damned for eternity, because we are not supposed to walk the earth, but we do. It's like trading our soul for an eternal life." He trudged over to where Bree and Emmett were still wrestling around.

Bella chuckled. "Well then, I guess that it's good that I'm not that religious." She snickered. Tami chuckled as well. I was proud that my mate could help her friend. I could also tell that Alice had seen this and was rather upset.

Just then my phone buzzed with another text. I had to roll my eyes on this.

_No rolling your eyes, Jazz! And yes, I did see and I always knew that my mate and I would have some trouble, but I will deal with that when she GETS here!  
- *All-Seeing Ali*_

The text read. I could feel Bella on one side looking over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" She looked up me curiously.

"Alice," I whispered. Tami had gone off over by Edward. I noticed that they were getting close. It was nice to see Emoward getting some friends.

"As in Tami's Alice?" Bella frowned. "How did she know what we were talking about?"

"Alice is a Seer, remember?" I raised a brow. I thought she was a vampire. We hear everything and I do mean everything!

I felt my mate's embarrassment. "I had other things on my mind at the time." She slapped my shoulder. "Come on, I can feel that Petey is getting closer." She smirked and took off.

The others took off after her and I just smiled. Eddie may say he is the fastest, but I happen to know that I am. I just don't flaunt it, like he does.

I heard Bella yell at Peter for scaring her followed by what sounded like thunder and I knew that she punched him.

I chuckled as I took off after them. I knew that my mate was a spit fire, but I also knew that she would keep not only myself, but everyone else around her on their toes. However, at this time we have a threat to deal with. I knew that Maria could be trying to get not only Bella, but Tami back as well as me. She has always wanted me to come back to her, but I would rather walk into a pit of lava before that happens.

I also started to think about how we were going to explain Bella being with us when she was taken. I can only hope that the wolf pack will make an exception for Peter and Charlotte. If not, they would have to become vegetarians.

I also knew that Charlie, Bella's father, was doing everything in his power to find her. I wondered if he knew about the wolves, because of his association with the Black family. From what Carlisle told me, Uley's heir had phased and then Jacob Black, Ephraim's heir, phased when he discovered that Bella was taken. From what I found out, it took almost all of the newly phased wolves to keep him in check and not going after whoever took her.

* * *

**(Maria's POV)**

I was rather pleased with myself as I watched Damien put together the young girl that the mind reader had hidden. I knew that as soon as I brought her back to Enrique that he would side with me in tracking down the Major and his mate. I was rather upset that he was coming to take over my territory, but that was the way it is in the south. I, myself, have done the same thing many times, however I would not go down that easy.

I cut my eyes to Damien and noticed that he had the vampire almost completely back together as he fed her blood to speed up the healing process and used his venom to weld the limbs together. I went out earlier and took a human for the woman to feed from. I knew that the girl would need to feed as soon as she was pieced back together as well.

"Are you almost done?" I questioned Damien impatiently.

He nodded. "All she needs to do is feed again after I finish this last piece and she will come around." He told me as he replaced her final limb.

Her eyes opened, but they were still black with hunger. She was on her feet in seconds as she looked around until she found the human not to feet from her. She snarled at us and then attacked the man. She ripped his throat out and then latched onto his bleeding neck.

Damien was over adjacent to me by the time she was done. She dropped the man then turned and looked at us. She crouched as her eyes narrowed. "Maria." She hissed. "I thought you were dead."

I scoffed. "Do you really think that I would stick around when the Major showed up in a rage?" I looked at my nails. "Any way, I saved you from being burned by the two fur-munchers that showed up." I cut my eyes to her.

She straightened out of her crouch, but stayed on guard. "Why did you save me?" I could tell that she was skeptical.

"I wish to speak with Enrique." I smiled and offered my hand. "Will you take me to him? I believe that we would be unassailable if he and I worked together. We could double our territory and I would gladly join forces with him, since he is one of the larger territories." I quirked a brow in question.

She looked over Damien and I. "I will take you, but your second in command will have to stay here." She told us. I was fine with that.

"That is fine." I turned to Damien. "Go gather some older vampires, but none older than 150."

"Yes Mistress." He bowed then took off. I turned to the girl.

"What is your name, _chica_?" I asked sweetly.

"My name is Terra." She answered looking me over. "You are the most feared Warlord?" She raised a brow in disbelief.

I could only smirk. "Of course." I was in front of her before she even saw me move. "I am the fastest, not to mention that I have been taught by the best of fighters and sired by Benito, himself." I smirked as her eyes grew wide.

"What happened to your cheek?" She frowned looking at my oldest mark.

I hissed as I turned away. "That was given to me by the Major." I told her rubbing the mark. "He was a newborn and still new to his power. My anger got away from me and he lunged taking a bit out of my face. I replaced it and used my own venom which left only a small, barely visible scar." I turned to her. "When are we going?"

She gave me a smirk of her own. "We are not going anywhere." She sat down where she stood. "As soon as Enrique is able he will be back." She closed her eyes to what I assumed was meditation. I also meditated because it was good to focus.

I turned and watched the horizon. I was rather restless because of the fact my army was gone as well as my second. Dyne was the best in my arson but _Isabella_ took care of him. I should have known that she was special when I found that she took on 20 newborns and shredded every one of them. I had also used blood and it had no effect on her. I was rather shocked at that. No newborn could withstand the smell of fresh blood. They would be consumed with blood lust.

Of course, Isabella was rather different. Instead of feeding from the human when she first woke she took off towards the barn and killed my horse. It was the same with Tami however she took out into the dessert and killed a group of coyote. I could not believe that she would go for that foul smelling creature when she had human blood in front of her, but then again, I found that some newborns are more controlled than others, but not all and definitely nowhere near as controlled as _her_.

* * *

**A/N:  So, what did everyone think? What will happen when they meet the Cullen's? Or when Maria and Enrique meet? Will Tami and Alice work everything out regardless of Tami's religious beliefs regarding her and her mates? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!'**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **_**–**_**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****(Jasper's POV)**

The sign for Paradise Valley Ranch was within our sight as we approached Peter and Charlotte's beautiful piece of land. I could feel the awe radiating off of Bella, Bree and Tami, though Tami was more nervous than anything. She was anxious and slightly fearful of meeting her female mate. I knew that once they got past everything, they would be perfect for one another.

"Ahh… home, sweet home." Peter gushed happily as he stopped and leaned against the sign for his property, a wistful smile pulling at his lips.

We all stopped next to Peter, looking over the property with a sense of serenity as we looked over the vast property. There were brown rocky mountain tops off in the distance behind the large family ranch home. Fences outlined the property as animals grazed in the fields over the occasion patches of greenery. It was a spectacular view from where we stood, looking down into the valley.

I could feel the emotions coming from the house as the rest of the Cullen's, along with Charlotte waited for us to arrive. I could spot Alice looking out a window from within one of the bedrooms, bouncing up and down anxiously on the balls of her feet in a very Alice-like fashion.

I looked down at my mate as she apprehensively bit her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you ready, darlin'?" I asked her.

Her eyes shifted so that she was looking back up at me and she gave me a very tentative smile in return. "Sure." She shrugged, though I could feel the emotional spike within her shift. I wrapped an arm around her waist and sent her a dose of encouragement as I leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss against her temple.

"Then let's get goin! I have lost time to make up with my Rosie posie!" Emmett grinned his wide dimpled smile before taking off across the property towards the front door of the ranch house.

"Hell yeah, me too!" Peter yelled as he took off after Emmett, leaving only a cloud of dust in his wake.

"You know, I'm really not too eager to learn exactly what kind of lost time they're talking about." Bree grinned as Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett and Peter's erratic behavior.

"You don't want to know." He grinned down at his great niece.

"I don't think any of us are." Tami mumbled as we all took off after Emmett towards the exquisite residence.

* * *

**._.-:'~ Death is Only the Beginning ~':-._.**

The door was thrown wide open by the time the rest of us made it up to the front porch. I allowed the girls to go before me; Bree first, then Edward and Tami, followed by Bella and then me. I closed the door behind me, the large house filled brightly with the Arizona sunlight that streamed through the windows.

The entire family was displayed throughout the room, looking curiously at our newest members who stood near me and Edward in front of the door. Emmett and Peter had already flown across the room to Charlotte and Rosalie and were embracing each other tightly, relishing the feel of the pain that they had no doubt been feeling in their chests as it went away.

Carlisle stood by Esme near the archway that leads to the kitchen as Alice stood at the bottom of the steps, still continuously bouncing excitedly on her heels as she took in her first live sight of her mate. Rose and Emmett were cuddling within each other's arms on the couch as they nuzzled each other while Peter and Char were on the opposite side of the room from Esme and Carlisle. Charlotte was tucked within Peter's embrace as he placed continuous kisses up and down her neck and cheek, occasionally nuzzling his mating mark.

"Welcome back," Carlisle greeted everyone.

"We're so happy that all of you returned to us in one piece." Esme smiled in her maternal way, though it was obvious that everyone was looking between Tami and Bree. They already seemed to know which one was my mate as she stood slightly behind me, nervously scanning the room as she took in each of the new faces that were observing her, Tami and Bree with curiosity.

"We're happy to be back," Edward agreed with a small courteous smile.

"Hell yes," Peter mumbled as he continued to coddle Charlotte.

I decided to make the first of the introductions to try to ease the nervousness that my poor mate was feeling as she peeked out from behind me. I reached back and eased her out carefully from behind me, making sure that I had a constant grasp on her, more for her own benefit than anything else.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my mate, Isabella." I said as I wrapped her in front of me in my embrace, keeping a close eye on her emotions as she made eye contact with each and every member of the family.

* * *

**._.-:'~ Death is Only the Beginning ~':-._.**

**(Enrique's POV)**

I couldn't help but to grin in amusement as I watched Jiménez lead Maria into my quarters. She looked around, clearly curious of her surroundings as she took in the tapestries, the linens and the various naked women, both human and vampire, that were draped around the room. Some of the women were in the process of pleasuring each other on top of the many soft surfaces and pillows that littered half of my quarters, while three of them were swathed around me; one kissing up on my neck as she ran her fingers down my bare chest, another kissing and licking my nipples, occasionally biting and twisting them with her teeth, while the final harlot was bobbing her head up and down over my erect dick.

"Mistress Maria," I greeted her. "I have to admit, I am quite stunned to see you here, especially since I had just taken over your _territorio."_ **(territory)** I couldn't help but to taunt her. "_Si__usted está aquí para__negociar__de nuevo__, te voy a __decir ahora que__eres una mierda__de suerte." _ **(****If you're here to bargain for it back, I'll tell you now that you're shit out of luck.) **

She rolled her eyes in obvious exasperation, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm not interested any longer in keeping territory in the South. I have much bigger fish to fry and I thought that I would offer you a piece of the pie."

She had my attention now as I leaned forward inquisitively, pushing each of the women away from me so that she had my full focus on her. _"__Estoy escuchando."_ **(I'm listening)** I prodded her to go on as the three women began to crawl towards each other, a Hispanic brunette getting settled in between a human blonde's legs while my favorite, another blonde vampire named Shelby, propped herself up behind the human and reached around her with both hands as she pinched and played with her nipples while feeding a bit from her neck before sucking the venom out and sealing the wound.

Maria clasped her hands behind her back and slowly began to pace as she spoke. _**"**__El mayor y__su capitán__se había infiltrado en__mi__recinto__, convirtiéndose en __la causa de__mi perdición.__Parece que__mi nueva__niña recién nacida__, Isabella, era el __comandante__mate.__No sé__cómo__se enteraron de que__yo le__había hecho, pero__se las arreglaron__para derrotar a__mi__campamento.__**" **_**(The Major and his Captain had infiltrated my compound, becoming the cause of my downfall. It appears that my newest female newborn, Isabella, was the Major's mate. I don't know how they found out that I had her, but they managed to take down my entire camp.)** She snarled bitterly, releasing one of her hands and reaching up to stroke the scar across her cheek. If my knowledge is correct, I believe I was told that the Major had given her that scar in his early years.

This was no surprise to me, as I had seen firsthand Isabella's fighting abilities as she took out my first platoon. Her shield was very useful and very powerful. I already knew of the Major's reputation and had seen him fight when he was Maria's second in command.

"_¿Y qué__tiene esto que__ver conmigo?" __**(**_**And what does this have to do with me?)** I asked as I quirked a brow. She'd better get to her point fast before I lose my patients.

She turned to me and squared off her shoulders with that infamous malicious smirk that she always seemed to wear as she began to speak. "I have a _proposición_ **(****proposition)** for you, Enrique." I waved my hand at her, giving her the signal for her to continue. _"Ayúdenme a__recuperar__mi__Mayor__e Isabel__y yo__le ayudará a conseguir__lo__que__te__he querido__desde que__comenzó a__luchar en las__guerras cuando__los dos éramos__sólo soldados__en el ejército de__Benito__**.**__"_ **(Help me retrieve my Major and Isabella and I will help you get the one thing that you've wanted since you began to fight in the wars when we were both just soldiers in Benito's army.)**

My eyebrows shot up towards my hair line. "Are you saying that you will help me get Volterra?" I pressed intriguingly.

She nodded with a sadistic smirk. "_Si, _I am."

I collapsed back against the back of my seat, intertwining my fingers as I rested my hands against my stomach while I studied Maria, trying to determine how serious she was about all this and that I wasn't just falling into some sort of trap.

"_¿Y los__demás?"_**(And what of the others?)** I questioned her.

"Others?" She asked.

"The Captain, his mate and the newborn," I clarified.

A look of recognition passed across her features. "_Ahh… __quiere decir__Peter__, Charlotte y __Tami." _**(****Ahh… you mean Peter, Charlotte and Tami.) **I nodded, waiting for her to answer the question. _"__Lo más probable__pegarse.__Pedro es el__segundo__de__mayor__y Charlotte__es su__compañero__, al igual que __Tami__es el segundo__de Isabella." _**(****They would most likely stick together. Peter is the Major's second and Charlotte is his mate, just as Tami is Isabella's second.)**

"Are any of those three gifted?" I probed. The last thing that I wanted were useless members holding the others back just because they didn't want to leave their leaders.

"_Si,"_ she confirmed. _"__El capitán__tiene el don de__conocimiento,__sin embargo, él__no le gusta que__lo consideran un__regalo__por quién__sabe__qué.__Está__dotado de__información al azar__y ha__sido muy__útil en__muchas situaciones.__Por no hablar,__él__fue entrenado para__luchar__por el propio__comandante." _**(The Captain has the gift of knowledge, though, he doesn't like to consider it a gift because of who knows why. He is gifted with random information and has been quite useful in many situations. Not to mention, he was trained to fight by the Major himself.)**

I nodded for her to continue, enamored by the intelligence that I was being granted about Maria's most prized fighters.

"_El__compañero__del Capitán,__Charlotte,__es capaz de leer__los bonos__de apareamiento.__No es__un regalo que sea__útil en el__arte de la guerra__, pero es __un luchador__bastante__hábil."_ **(****The Captain's mate, Charlotte, is able to read mating bonds. It's not a gift that is useful in the art of war, but she is a rather skillful fighter.) **She explained.

I raised my hand to stop her for a moment as I posed a suitable question. _"Si este es__el caso,__¿por qué__, dígame, ¿se __la puso en__su lista de__sacrificio de todos__esos siglos__atrás?__Habría__que guardó__un montón de problemas__teniendo en cuenta que__fue entonces cuando el__capitán y su__compañero__se escapó__de su__recinto__sólo para volver__a los__principales__cinco años más tarde__."_ **(****If this is the case, they why, pray tell, did you put her on your culling list all those centuries ago? It would have saved you a lot of hassle considering that that was when the Captain and his mate escaped your compound only to come back for the Major five years later.)**

She narrowed her eyes and glowered at me, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say 'thanks for reminding me' or 'rub it in, why don't ya'. I ignored her dirty look and got back to the matter at hand as I questioned her on the final newborn. It wasn't common for Maria to turn females after the incident with the Captain and his mate, so it made me curious as to why she changed this one; Isabella was self-explanatory what with her battle skills and her powerful shield.

"_Me__había enterado de__algo__desde el principio que__Tami__tenía el don__de la ilusión.__Ella puede__hacer que usted ve__o siente algo__que ella__deseaba.__El capitán__estaba en el proceso__de__su__maestro__sus__habilidades de batalla__cuando__el comandante__atacaron mi__recinto,__pero de cualquier manera__, su __regalo es__bastante útil.__Siempre se puede__enseñar a un__soldado__para pelear,__pero no se puede__enseñar a un__recién nacido__sin dones__cómo usar un__poder sobrenatural."_** (I had found out rather early on that Tami had the gift of illusion. She can make you see or feel anything she wished. The Captain was in the process of teacher her her battle skills when the Major attacked my compound, but either way, her gift is rather useful. You can always teach a soldier to fight, but you can't teach an ungifted newborn how to use a supernatural power.) **She reasoned and I had to agree with her on that.

"So, their entire coven – if that is what they now are – will serve a purpose." I concluded. _"__Aunque__, tengo __el presentimiento de que__el comandante__y su compañero__será capaz de__tomar__Volterra__por su cuenta.__Imagínese lo__que será capaz__de lograr__si conducen__un ejército__?"_ **(Though, I have an inkling that the Major and his mate will be able to take Volterra on their own. Imagine what they will be able to accomplish if they lead an army!?)**

Maria nodded, letting me know that she agreed with my postulation before I continued on.

"Now, what is the plan? How are we going to manage to get young Isabella, the Major and his coven to fight for us of their own free will? Those veggie vamps destroyed Terra." I growled.

A sadistic smirk began to grow on her lips as she unnecessarily cleared her throat. At that point, I watched as my fire starting vampire walked through the large tent flaps and into my quarters.

Once the shock wore off, I too began to feel a callous grin appear on my face as Terra created a ball of fire in her hands before tossing it into the fire pit.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think?! I know that there wasn't much Jasper or Bella in this chapter, but I wanted to do Enrique's POV of when Maria comes to see him. Any ideas about what their plans will be? How will the Cullen's and the three new vampires get along? What will Tami and Alice's first interaction be like? Review! I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness' **NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. _–_Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**(Bella's POV)**

I stood there next to my mate as I watched the others look me over. I felt like I was a frog with two heads and a pair of wings getting ready to be dissected. I could tell that they were rather shocked. Why? I had no clue.

I cut my eyes to Tami and noticed that she was stiff beside me as Alice smiled at her. I snorted rolling my eyes at my second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and bowed my head, curtsying slightly. I had no other way to show respect. "I would like to thank you for coming and getting Tami and I." I knew that if I could still blush, I would have.

Alice smiled and bounced over to me. "Oh, don't worry about it. You were _meant_ to be with us." She chirped. "Though, now that I think about it, you were probably meant to have briefly been with Maria, also, or I wouldn't have my mate and Edward wouldn't have found a member of his family!" She giggled musically as she took my hands and began to lead me over to the couch. I heard Tami growl. I raised my brow as I cut my eyes to her.

She lowered her eyes and stopped her growling. "Sorry, boss." She whispered. I just snorted, rolling my eyes as I waved her off, knowing exactly what was going on.

I looked up at Jasper. "Why don't Tami and Alice go somewhere and talk?" I cleared my throat. "I know they have things that they need to work out."

Tami stiffened, but nodded. "Your right," She told me before her eyes flickered over to Alice. "If you would?" She smiled shyly at Alice, though I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the whole thing. Her mating instincts were what was controlling her now and they were warring with her head and her heart.

Alice jumped off the couch and took Tami's hand as they rushed up the stairs. I truly wished that Tami would get over her problem with her mate being a female, because, from what I can tell, Alice would be good for Tami. She is more like a boy than she likes to admit, but with all of the perks of the average female. Of course, that had to do with her mother always pushing makeup down her throat. Tami loved to shop, but she wasn't into the girly ditsy things.

I smiled when Jasper was on the couch where I was with me in his lap.

"Why don't we start again, shall we?" Carlisle said making his way over to sit down in a chair that was placed on the other side of the other couch. "From what Alice has told us, you were getting ready to leave for Forks when you were taken in the dessert, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I shivered, remembering what had happened. "I was getting a small cactus from the dessert, because I needed something to bring with me from the home for when I arrived at the rainiest town in U.S." I could hear snickering upstairs. "I saw a flicker in the distance, almost like the sun reflecting off of a mirror, but I brushed it off as me just seeing things. I know now that it was Tami and Maria at the time." I shivered again at the thought of Maria's punishments. "I don't know how long she stood in the distance watching me like she was, but soon, she was right beside me. I tried to fight her off, but that was when I thought she was still a human. I thought she had glitter all over her body, because of the way she looked in the sun." I snorted at my idiocy.

Jasper squeezed me tightly for a moment before nuzzling my hair. "I was grabbed by the neck. I knew to stay out of the dessert, because there had been disappearances for about two weeks before hand. I thought that I was too old, because of the fact that every one of the kids that were taken they were between the ages 14 to 17, like Tami. I am almost 18, so I thought that I had nothing to worry about. She took me and bit me and soon, I woke with Dyne, Tami and Maria in the room."

"What happened next, Darlin'?" Jasper whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. "Maria brought someone in. The only thing on my mind was to feed, because I still viewed them as a threat – thus, I jumped out the window, because of the unpleasant smell of the human."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Bella, what do you mean the _unpleasant_smell of the human? Human blood is our true food source." His eyes were drawn into a frown of confusion with the rest of his features.

"Um..." I didn't quite know how to answer. I stretched my shield over Tami upstairs.

'_Should I tell them?'_ I could hear Tami jump. I smirked while the others looked on with curiosity.

'_Yes'_ She told me with slight displeasure at scaring the bi-Jesus out of her before I pulled my outer shield back to my mind.

"Human blood smells like rotten meat mixed with a metallic-type smell, just like it used to smell to me as a human." I told them simply with a shrug off my shoulders. Peter smirked while the others looked on in awe of me. I could hear Alice asking Tami all kinds of questions about how human blood smelled to us.

"And animal?" Carlisle questioned leaning forward with intrigue. I could tell that he was fascinated by the fact that Tami and I couldn't stand the smell of human blood.

"Um, I guess it smells like what human blood smells like to you." I frowned. "I guess it's just the opposite of how you smell animal and human." I looked at Peter who was nodding and smiling.

"What happened after that?" Edward asked sitting next to Bree. I could tell that they would be close. Edward probably had all kinds of questions regarding their family.

"I smelled something that smelled really good and ran into a barn that was close to the house that Maria was using at the time. Inside was a horse." I shrugged.

"That's where I had my vision." Alice came back downstairs with Tami walking beside her. I could tell that they had worked out some things, though, it was clear that not everything would be worked out overnight, especially with Tami's prejudices. "Maria was upset, because of you killing the horse instead of the human and told Tami to take you hunting." She smiled sweetly.

"That's about it." I looked at Tami. "She told me about how the only way she fed was on the criminal or terminal ill humans. I hated the taste, but I made do because we needed to keep our eyes red. On our way back, I ran into a big brick wall." I cut my eyes to Peter, narrowing them in accusation.

Peter snorted. "I ain't no brick wall." He argued. "Y'all should have been watchin' where ya were goin'." He raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well, that was before Dyne showed up." I took in a shuttering breath. I could still remember the look in his eyes as I killed him.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I looked up and saw that everyone looked worried. "I kept Tami safe by tossing her to Peter while I took out Dyne. Of course, with killing him, I was punished by getting thrown into an enclosed pit with 10 newborns. However, since we were late, I was given 10 more to deliver the punishment. They dumped a bucket of human blood on me along with those starved newborns. Ironically, it didn't go as planned, but you can imagine what was supposed to happen." I could help the smirk that graced my face.

"Y'all should've seen her." Peter shook his head. "I was scared of the Major when his demon came out, but when Lil' bits demon came out, the whole compound was on red-alert." He smiled at me. "She is truly somethin' when she feels threatened."

I looked around and saw that the girl name Rosalie was giving me a dirty look. I raised a brow in question and she just narrowed her eyes as she turned to Emmett. "Come on, Emmett." She stood and walked out the door. I frowned as I watched him get up and follow her, but not before shooting an apologetic look in my direction. I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth.

I didn't know why, but that bitch was really asking for it. Something about her made me weary. I sighed, leaning against Jasper and letting his strength calm me. I looked around and wondered where we would go from here.

"Is this where we are staying or somewhere else?" I asked Carlisle. If I remember correctly, he was the leader of this coven -er- family while Jasper was the leader of the Whitlocks.

I saw them all tense and I knew that in an instant that I wouldn't like what they were about to tell me. I gripped Jasper's legs and pushed back into him just in case I decided to attack anyone. I still didn't have a real good grip on my instincts.

I looked at Edward and he wouldn't look at me. Bree just shrugged, because she was in the dark just as I was. Alice and Tami were both frozen in their spots. However, Tami quickly came to my side. Alice followed her more slowly. I could tell that my scars made everyone leery.

"We are staying in Forks." Carlisle told me. "We can't arrange for your father to meet you, because he is friends with the shifters in La Push."

I stared at Carlisle wide eyed. I knew who Carlisle was talking about; Billy and Jacob Black. I frowned when I recalled Carlisle calling them 'shifters'. Jacob wasn't a shifter. He was just a 15 or 16 year old boy, right?

Jasper must have felt my worry, because he cleared his throat. "Carlisle, ya might want to tell Bella about the wolves." His arms tightened on me.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella, the Quileute's are wolf shifters. When a vampire is in the area, a fever sets in and new selected members start to turn." He shifted which was odd for a vampire. "Your friend, Jacob Black, is the rightful leader of the wolf pack, however, he has not turned yet, so until he does, he cannot see or smell to you."

I tried to process it. "I think this time I need to see it to believe it." They all chuckled and nodded. I relaxed a little bit, and then I remembered my father. Charlie was in Forks and would have heard about my kidnapping. I started to shake and that resulted in Jasper tightening his arms around me.

"Tell me what has ya upset, darlin'." He said softly.

"My father is in Forks." I looked up at everyone. "Charlie is going to freak and if Renee has any say, then I will be on the first plane back to Phoenix."

Jasper growled and I felt the vibration through my body. "That won't happen, Darlin. No one can take you from me." His arms tightened as he put my head under his chin. "I won't let anyone take you from me. Not now that I have you."

I sighed and nodded as his power washed over the entire room. I heard Carlisle clear his throat. "That won't be a problem, because of the fact that Charlie was near Billy when one of Jacob's friend was near. It was his first time phasing, so no one was upset with him. Charlie is on a strict need-to-know basis." He tried to ease my fears.

I nodded. "Thank you, all of you." I knew that Rosalie was outside with Emmett speaking so softly that we couldn't hear. I smirked, "Even the ice-bitch and the big lug outside."

I heard a snarl and a booming laugh, which could only mean that Rosalie snarled at me. I didn't know what her problem was, but I would find out later for sure.

"We care for you, as well. We will do anything to keep you safe." Carlisle told me. "As for Rosalie, she isn't the happiest about being a vampire." I could tell that he was rather upset about her attitude. I could also see that it bothered him and heard that it bothered Rosalie, because she just took off.

"It's ok." I told him. "I just wonder if we could see if there was a way that we could find a way for me to see Charlie when I get back?"

Carlisle exchanged a glance with the rest of the group before looking back at me. "I can set something up." Carlisle agreed. "First I must speak to the wolves in order to get their permission. You father might need to shower before going back to the reservation, so that your smell doesn't affect members that haven't turned yet. But, with you being an oddity among our kind, I see no problem. In fact, you might know some of them."

I chuckled. "I could only imagine which ones turn into a big fluffy dog and who doesn't." I shook my head with a smile on my face.

* * *

**(Maria's POV)**

I could tell that Enrique was rather happy, because his face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Terra walked forward and bowed, taking one of his hand bring it to her forehead. He bent over and kissed her on the head.

"It is good to have you back, my dear." Enrique spoke softly to Terra. I could have sworn that if she was human she would have blushed.

"It is good to be back, Master." Terra moved over to the side where young boy was standing.

"I suppose that we can join forces." Enrique leaned back where his girls draped over him like blankets. I was disgusted at this. The humans were for feeding, not fucking, unless it was during a feeding.

I nodded. "If you don't mind, I think my second and I would like some privacy." I raised a brow in question. Enrique smiled as he clapped his hand.

A young human girl of no more than 10 came in. "Natalie, take our guest to their room." The girl did not say anything except to nod as she turned and walked out of the room.

I could only smile as we followed her, Damien having joined us after we stepped outside of the rather luxurious tent. I could hear Enrique in the background telling me that it was her time to be disposed of. She was rather hard to break. I could practically see Damien shaking with excitement. I knew it had been a while and this young humans scent was breathe taking. That was if we needed to breathe.

* * *

**A/N:  Another chapter down! What did everyone think of the new cover? Hope you liked it! Anyway, any ideas on what Rosalie's problem is? Any thoughts about what will happen when they get to Forks? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. _–_Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
**(Isabella's POV)**

The trip to Forks flew by with the occasional hunting trip so that the newer vampires could feed. Peter and Charlotte decided to stay behind to finish up and tie up some loose ends before they met back up with us in Forks later on.

It gave me a weird sense of déjà vu as we passed through the main part of town before we passed over the bridge at the Calawah River. The road was winding northward and the houses that were flashing past us were growing farther apart and getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through the misty forest. Suddenly, we turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visable among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent-like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I didn't know what I had expected a coven of vampires to live in, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was absolutely timeless, classic, graceful, and probably a hundred or so years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall and was rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

We all parked our cars and stepped out while Bree, Tami and I stood there stunned as we admired the house.

"You like it?" Jasper grinned down at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It… definitely has a certain…charm to it."

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door and extending his hand.

"Sure," I grinned and placed my hand in his, easily without thinking.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension from being back in Forks; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floor, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Esme and Carlisle entered the house behind us as the rest of the family that I now found myself apart of, along with Bree and Tami started to unpack the cars. Esme was so beautiful with the same pale, beautiful features as all of us vampires had. Though, something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the rest of the Cullen's. It was like meeting a fairy tale – Snow White, in the flesh. Carlisle looked like he matched her side perfectly with his youth and outrageous perfection as her handsome prince.

"Welcome to your new home, Bella." Esme smiled happily at Jasper and I, obviously very proud of her home and genuinely seemed happy to have me here.

"Thank you," I smiled in reply. "You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "My Esme has a thing for interior design and has decorated all of our homes." He beamed at her in pride.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Jasper asked.

"I would love to," I nodded. "Though, I swear that if I were human and had little to no knowledge of what being a vampire entails, I would probably expecting dungeons, coffins and moats."

The four of us chuckled as the rest of the family piled in through the entryway.

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed. "And while you guys do that, we'll unpack and then I will get on the phone with the wolf pack to let them know of the new additions to our family and your request to see Charlie."

I frowned momentarily; however, Jasper caught it as my emotions shifted. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"What if he wants me to move back home?" I asked, looking up at him anxiously.

He frowned and then turned to Carlisle, who looked thoughtful as he answered. "I wouldn't see a problem with it, though it would be safer for him if you remain with us in case the Volturi ever come through. Like I said, Charlie is on a need-to-know basis and the less he knows - the better."

"We'll work it out, sweetheart." Jasper said as he took my hand and started to pull me towards the massive staircase. I walked next to him, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail, though, with my vampire senses, I could feel the designs and flaws in the wood and gloss that I normally wouldn't have been able to feel.

The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" He gestured as he led me past the doors. He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Jasper chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," he said. "It is sort of ironic."

I chuckled quietly before reaching up automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. Afraid that I would break it accidentally with my newborn strength, I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him. "Why do you guys keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, though I didn't doubt that he could feel it in my emotions. I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did a mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of living so many years and the fact that I would get to hopefully experience that if God willed it.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up at it.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said as he walked by with Bree, leading her into one of the guestrooms across from where we were standing.

Jasper began to watch me carefully as he spoke. "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

I kept my face composed, aware of his scrutiny as I listened. It was easier if I didn't try to believe and didn't comprehend the fact that I would one day be looking on my very own past in the same way.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires." I grew very still at the word. I'm sure he noticed, but he went on without pausing.

"They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many of us lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" – his brief laugh was darker now – "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." His voice was quieter and any human would have had to strain to hear the words. "He must have been ancient and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-six and very fast. He is really only three years older than I. He was the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

He paused. I could sense he was editing something, though I didn't mind.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster would have been destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar; buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become"

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off.

"Anyway, our bedroom is just down here connected to my study." He gestured down the hallway and I dutifully followed with my fingers still interwoven with his.

Jasper's study was magnificent with three of the walls full of books with a break in between one of them that revealed a set of double doors, no doubt leading to the bedroom. There was a large desk in front of the glass wall with charming cream sofa's and an ottoman.

"Wow," I gushed. "You're study is like my dream study; all these books!" I noticed that a good amount of them were Civil War books, but he still had a ton of Classics as well as other genres.

After a moment of observing, he lead me through the set of double doors and into the luxurious bedroom with a connected bathroom that I could already tell was gigantic from where I was standing in the entryway. There was a giant king sized bed as the centerpiece to the room with nightstands on each side and a long dresser and vanity. All of the colors were neutral; different shades of blue, cream and brown. It had a warm feeling to it and I knew from that point on that I would definitely enjoy living here with my new family.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! It was more of a filler to get them all settled, but either way, I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Also, to see the summary of our newest collaboration together, check out my Author's Note at the bottom in my Author's Note! _– _Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 19**  
**(Isabella's POV)**

We were standing on an invisible line on what the Cullen's called the treaty line. From what Carlisle had told Tami, Bree and I, we were not allowed on the Rez and the wolves were not able to come onto our land. When we first arrived, Bree, Tami and I literally gagged, because of the smell. It was like wet dog along with an earthy kind of smell. The others laughed at us, because of the fact that they said it was a detour to keep us from feeding from them. Apparently, though, we smelled sickly sweet to them.

While I wasn't worried about Tami and I, I was however worried about Bree. Tami and I were lucky because we were unable to stand the smell of human blood. In fact Tami and my eyes were already a golden color. I felt better looking in the mirror now, because I don't sport those eerie red eyes anymore. They haunted me, because I knew what it meant to have red eyes. They would mock me every time I see my reflection; it was like it was taunting me. I was a killer; A murder. I clenched my eyes and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I nodded and shivered. "Just worried for Bree." I cut my eyes to her. "She isn't like Tami and I."

Jasper squeezed me tightly. "We're all here ta help her. You and Tami are newborns too, even though you are different than anything I have seen, but special none the less." He kissed my neck.

I felt him stiffen as soon as I heard the sound of thumping heart beats and of foot falls. I looked at Tami and noticed she was standing in front of Alice. Even though they had not mated yet, I knew that Tami was trying to get past her fear. I moved my eyes back to the tree line and watched as two males came through with 3 gigantic wolves behind him. It was a stunning sight to see; wolves that were bigger than a horse. I was shocked when I saw Jacob. I pulled from Jasper without thinking and ran towards Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I watched as he stiffened but as soon as he saw me his arms opened and he caught me easily. I didn't care for his scent, but being a vampire that was to be expected. I heard others growl around me, but I didn't let it bother me. I still had my best friend. When I heard a new growl I pulled back sheepishly. I turned to Jasper apologetically.

"Sorry, Jas," I murmured. "But Jake and I have been friends since we were little."

"He was worried, because you came over the line." Jacob said getting my attention. My eyes widen as I flitted back over the line and smiled sheepishly, trying to cover my sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I felt the venom tear up in my eyes but refused to fall. Jasper was at my side in an instant. "I didn't mean to, I was just excited, because I thought I would never see Jake or my dad again. I didn't mean to break the treaty." I curled into his arms.

"I think it can be looked over this time." I looked over and saw that the other man was grinning. I then realized who it was. I had only seen him once in a while when I was here.

"Sam?" I tilted my head to the side confused. "You too?"

Sam nodded. "We have a couple more that are getting ready to phase." He looked at Carlisle. "It seems that your presence here causes the fever."

"I'm truly sorry, Sam." Carlisle apologized. "We never meant for any of this to happen. We were waiting for Bella here, but Alice saw she was taken in Arizona and we decided to go down to get her back. We also found Alice's mate, Tami and one of Edward's biological human descendants." Carlisle gestured to Tami and Bree who was hiding wide eyed behind Edward.

"Are they a threat to the humans in Forks?" Sam asked. I knew he was worried, as was I.

"Tami and Bella are..." Carlisle looked at me then Tami. "Rather special. Bree, on the other hand, is an average newborn a couple months old and human blood is our natural food source. We are taking extra precautions with Bree, that way she won't have any human contact until we feel she is ready. With you scents, you are safe, along with any human scent on you, but if you were human, she would have tried to feed the second she heard your heart beat or smelled you." Carlisle looked worried.

Sam's eyes were hard as if he was considering something. "If she kills anyone then we'd have to kill her." I could see that he didn't like the fact. "Please make sure that you keep the newborn in line."

I cleared my throat. "Tami and I are newborns too, much younger than Bree and only a couple weeks old." I told him. "However, Tami and I don't like the smell of human blood. It smells off to us while animal blood smells good." I shrugged when I saw Jacob's wide eyes.

"Tami and Bella are very different." Jasper injected. "I have seen newborns and most are like Bree or worse. From what Alice said, as soon as Tami and Bella woke they went hunting for animals while there was a human ready for them right in front of them." I could see that Sam and Jacob were discussing things privately.

"Just keep in mind of our warning." Sam warned us. "We will meet back here tomorrow night to let you know what the elders say."

I watched as they all left while Jacob stayed. He came over to the treaty line and looked at Carlisle. When Carlisle nodded Jacob was in front of me picking me up. His skin was like touching an open flame or a heating pad without the covering after it just came out of the microwave, but this was my best friend. I knew that Jasper was projecting, because I felt his anger and jealousy, but his understanding, as well. I could only smile as I pulled away and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Is Charlie OK?" I asked biting my lip.

Jake nodded. "He's good, but misses you." He smirked his famous Jacob-ie grin. "I told him that you were taken and had to change to survive. I also told him that you had met someone and would be staying with the Cullen's." He explained. "He knows that he must call first, but other than that, he wishes to see you, Bells." He hugged me once more. "And you'd still smell good, if it wasn't for the leech stench that was mixed in." He wrinkled his nose playfully.

I slapped his arm lightly. "Behave puppy." I tapped him on his nose. "You don't smell like a bed of roses either."

The others started to laugh at me. Jacob just shook his head as he ran into the forest. I could only snicker as I watched him run. I still had some of my human life, even though it was a weird part of it. I shook my head and tried to wrap my head around the fact that my best friend is a werewolf.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I wrapped my arms around my mate and pulled her to my chest. "Baby, you need a bath. You smell like wolf." I teased. She pulled away and slapped my arm.

"If I didn't agree with you, I would be hurt." She kissed my cheek then ran back to the house. Tami went with her, along with Bree. Alice also decided to tag along. Rosalie and Emmett headed off on their own. I turned to Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

"Well?" I asked knowing full well that Carlisle was brimming with questions.

"I truly don't know what to say, Jasper." Carlisle answered, in awe. I could feel surprise dominant in his emotions. "Your mate and Alice's are truly an enigma in the vampire world and their powers make them more valuable. I wish that I could tell you what to do, but we may just have to play this by ear."

I nodded. "In all my time with Maria, I have never seen a newborn like them." I brushed a hand through my hair. "Bree even has a small amount of control that is extremely rare, but Bella and Tami... I have never seen this before." I finished shaking my head. "Have you, Carlisle?" I knew that he had about 200 plus years on me.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I haven't, son." He looked sorry for this and I could feel it in his emotions. I sent him my appreciation. He then looked at me shocked. "Why do you feel so strongly towards us Jasper?" Carlisle asked. I knew what he meant. Most with my background would not do as such. I was only with them for about 10 years before I could relax.

"I didn't have ta watch my back while I'm here." I told him honestly. "I don't remember much of my human life, but from what I do remember, y'all are a lot like my parents."

Esme came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I am glad that I can help, dear." She kissed my forehead. "You are very special; to have gone through hell and come out a stronger man." Her smile radiated through her emotions. Esme was proud of me.

"You deserve what is happening." Edward put his two cents worth in. "Why don't we see what everyone is up to? I know that Jasper wants to get back to Bella and I would like to see how Bree is doing. I don't feel a mating pull, but I feel protective of her."

I nodded in understanding. "She is your family which would only mean that you would protect her first, just as if you had a mate." Carlisle nodded backing me up. "I studied bonds when I was in Volterra and learned a lot from Marcus, because of his gift. I got to see a blood bond, which is what they call a familial bond, because of Jane and Alec. It is stronger than an average bond, but not as strong as a mating bond, because they can be manipulated unlike one of true mates. They provide all of the same mating instincts to a lesser degree, except for the need to claim and the possessive qualities."

I clapped my brother on his back. "Don't worry, you will find your mate soon enough." I smiled at him as I took off towards home and my mate.

* * *

**(Isabella's POV)**

I was rubbing my hair dry when I was picked up and spun around in the air. Looking down I spotted my mates golden eyes. I closed my eyes and bent my head down to kiss him. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled away, I spotted a glint in his eyes.

"You're awfully happy." I tilted my head to the side.

Jasper nodded his head as he nuzzled my neck. "I found my mate and I have my family. Nothing can take ya away from me now." He kissed me where his mate mark was located. "I love you, my Belle."

I giggled as I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, my Major." I buried my head in his neck to breathe in his scent.

I was deliriously happy. I may not be human any longer, but I would still be able to see my father as well as my best friend. Yes, it was weird that my best friend happened to be a werewolf, but that was still alright, because I knew that I wouldn't lose him anytime soon. That was, if he wasn't bitten by a vampire. I had heard that our venom may turn humans, but to other mystical creatures it is deadly, like to the Shape Shifters or Werewolves. I mentally shivered, thinking that I could kill my friend with one bite. I knew that I would never to something like that, but there were always others and Maria and Damien were still out there as well.

I suddenly felt Jasper stiffen. "What's the matter?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"We need to go down stairs." Jasper looked down at me with a worried look. I could only nod as I followed him down stairs.

* * *

As soon as we entered, I knew that something was wrong because Tami had Alice in her arms and Alice looked rather worried. I couldn't help, but frown as I let Jasper lead me to the couch to take a seat. I could see that Edward had Bree close to him while Carlisle was holding Esme and Emmett was holding Rosalie. I looked around and found that there were other vampires here that I had never met before; four females, three with blond hair and one with dark brown almost black. The only male with them was standing by the dark haired female with his arm around her waist. I could tell that Alice was scared, as well as everyone else.

"What's going on?" I hadn't heard any of them speaking while we were upstairs.

"Alice had a vision." Tami said looking at me. "She is the reason that the Denali's are here." She cut her eyes to the newcomers. "They had heard something through the grape vine and showed up to our aid."

"What was the vision about?" Jasper asked as his arms tightened around my waist.

One word made me start to shake.

"_Maria."_

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! What was the vision about and how long will they have before it happens? What will change now that the Denali's there and for how long? Don't worry though, this story isn't even close to being done!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**lightbabe: Loved it! So Bella is getting to know the family she is living with! What was Jasper editing? Looking forward to reading more!**

_I'm glad that you like the chapter! Jasper was editing some of what Carlisle went through, because he knew that she was having trouble wrapping her mind around the aspect of eternity as it was and didn't want to put more unsettling thoughts in her head. Keep reading! Enjoy!_

**Also, check out our newest collaboration called 'Rewriting My Destiny'**

Summary: _Isabella Swan has had flashbacks of what seemed to be another lifetime for as long as she can remember. Tired of her 'day dreaming', her mother, Renee, sends her to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan in the small, rainy town of Forks in the state of Washington. There, she meets a vampire named Jasper Whitlock - the very guy who these visions seem to be centered around. He immediately recognizes her as his wife from when he was still human in the 1800's. Together, he helps her learn who she was, but more importantly, who they were together as the travel the road of romance once again..._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: LEMON WARNING ( A couple chapters into Jasper's POV). This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**  
**(Isabella's POV)**

I couldn't help but to growl as I heard her name as it passed through Alice's lips. I wasn't the only one to growl, though, as Jasper's was much louder and shook the very foundation of the house. The color of his eyes changed to onyx and he clutched me tightly to his chest. I knew that the Major was out and he was in his protective mode.

It was then that his phone rang, slightly startling me throughout the commotion. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling it out and looking at the caller I.D. and sighed before hitting the button to answer it. "This better be good, Captain." He growled into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you again, Major," He spoke cordially and straight to the point. "Maria will be sending scouts along with a group to try to capture you, Isabella, Tami, Charlotte and myself, though their focus is mainly on you and your mate. We're just a consolation prize, if you will."

"When and how?" The Major drilled him.

"Well, I don't see it happening for at least another month or two, maybe even three, though, the exact date will come in due time. It appears that Maria has joined forces with Enrique." He explained causing the Major to growl. "They plan on using Enrique's fire starter to lead the team, because two _someone's'_ forgot to burn her pieces after our last run-in."

We all turned our attention toward Edward and Emmett who ducked their heads sheepishly. "Oops," Emmett murmured.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in exasperation as I turned my attention back towards the conversation on the phone between Peter and my mate. I could feel Enyo rattling the bars of her cage, but I needed to be coherent for this and hear everything that they had to say. Now was not the time for her to come out.

"Why so long?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," Tami agreed. "I would have thought that if they were going to try to come back for us that it would be a lot sooner."

"You hear that, Captain?" The Major spoke into the phone.

"Yes sir," Peter replied. "And to answer your question, it's because they have to train the team. They're not going to be stupid, especially after seeing the lot of us in action."

"I guess that makes sense," Bree shrugged. "Enrique may be a lot of things, but he is no fool."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she huffed.

"And neither is Maria, it seems." Alice added ignoring Rosalie, as we all were while the new vampires that were in the room stayed quiet and listened patiently until the Major was off of the phone.

"When will you and Charlotte be coming here?" I asked knowing that he could hear me.

"Yeah," Esme agreed. "Don't you think it would be better if we all stayed together?"

"We'll be there in a few weeks," Peter answered us. "We are going to keep an eye on them until the team is put together and then we will be joining you guys up there in Forks. It's better if we don't go up there now when your wolfie friends already have Bella, Tami and especially Bree to worry about. We'd prefer not to stir up more trouble than necessary."

"Thank you for that, Peter," Carlisle praised him. "We really appreciate that."

"Anyway," The Major cut in. "Keep me posted on the happenings down there. Otherwise, we'll see you soon."

"Gotcha!" Peter answered as the Major hung up before he could say any more.

* * *

Luckily, I was able to calm the Major quickly and bring Jasper back to the forefront of his mind. There were too many vampires in the house at the moment, even if now that we knew when everything was to happen, the Denali's were only going to be staying for a few days before we started for school. Yes, we are going to school since I have not yet graduated like I planned to when I came here in the first place and everyone except Tami, Bree and I are in school still. However, Bree wasn't going to be going until she was over her newborn year and was able to be around humans. She was going to be staying home with Esme.

The Denali's were all nice enough, though it was funny to see Edward trying to avoid Tanya's advances. It was obvious that she had a thing for him. Kate had the power to shock people, except, it didn't seem to work on me because of my shield. Irina was nice enough and was a succubus just like her other two sisters. Carmen was a Spanish woman and was the only one of the four women without blonde hair. She was mated to a man named Eleazar, who actually used to be a part of the Volturi, who Bree, Tami and I were told about by him and Carlisle. Apparently, they were the ruling royal family and were very strict when it came to exposure.

Eleazar had a special gift that became very useful to Aro, who liked to collect gifted vampires. He could tell what a person's gift was just by looking at them. It was determined that I had a very powerful shield, which we already knew about, and Tami was called a mind manipulator. Bree, unfortunately, didn't have a gift, but she seemed fine with it. She claimed that she had enough on her plate rather than having to worry about a gift.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Bella and I had just come back from a hunting trip later that night. As soon as we walked through the door to our room, we kicked off our shoes and began to change into a clean pair of clothes. Seeing her bare strips of flesh as she stood there in a take top and a pair of boy shorts after coming back from a hunt… I couldn't help myself and placed my left hand on her hip, working my way under her tank top and palmed her stomach up to her ribs.

She looked back at me and smirked. "I have an idea," she said before she pulled me into the bathroom.

Our bathroom is a full bathroom with a stand up shower with more than enough room to fit four people and a full whirl pool bathtub. Esme designed it for my future mate, knowing that every girl loves a full bathroom.

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and dropped it on to the tile floor leaving her standing there in nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts. She took a step towards me and helped me unbutton my shirt as I undid my jeans before I stepped out of them. She just as quickly pulled the shirt off of my shoulders.

Our bodies collided and our hands were all over each other. My member pressed against her heat as her thumbs slid over my hit bone and down as I hooked my middle fingers under the sides of the lace and started to pull them down. She broke our kiss and spun to face her back to me. She slowly bent over and pulled them the rest of the way down, pushing herself against me.

I grabbed a hold of her as she slowly rose back up, making sure the arch of my length is pressed up the length of her behind. I held her hips with my hands and felt her hips. She pressed herself harder against me as I pulled her tighter. She then placed her hands on my hands, entwining her fingers into mine causing her to move my hands causing her to entwine her fingers with mine and move my hands. She ran my hands all over her body. She was guiding me, though I was going at a much slower pace than she obviously wanted me to, taking my time. I could tell through her emotions that it was killing her, but she loved it.

She released my fingers ad rose her hands over her head, stretching her body up. She grabbed my hair, holding my head from above. I kissed her ear, moving my way down her neck, running my hands – still slowly – all over her body. She was so soft and I loved the tiny noises she made when I touched certain places. I stopped at her breasts, pinching her nipples painfully, but deliciously. She moaned, letting me known when to release.

"I love your body," I whispered and spun her quickly, delicately.

I hated to break up our beautiful intimacy, but I reached over with a swift hand, popped open the shower door and hit the knob to hot, loving the way the heat will warm up our cold, marble-like bodies.

I embraced her from behind, pressing my body against her. I wrapped my arms around her, my right arm over her right shoulder, cupping her left breast, my left arm under her left arm, cupping her right breast while her hands were on my forearms. Being mates, we fit together so perfectly.

My member pressed perfectly up the length between her cheeks. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head to the side as I kissed her neck. By this time, the mirror was starting to fog up. I released her from our loving embrace yet again and turned the temperature the rest of the way to hot.

I stepped inside first, relishing the relaxing water as it beaded down my back and body. I then held my hand out to help her in, allowing her to completely douse her head in the water. I traced some of the water droplets going over her pale skin, which was so arousing to the both of us for different reasons.

I grabbed her and started kissing her again as she halted her actions and kissed me back. She placed her hands on my chest as I put my hands on her hips to start to ascent to her ribs. The sides of her breasts, over the curves of her body and down her stomach, my fingers brushed her hairless sex; so, so very smooth.

"I want you," I whispered to her as my lips brushed her ear. She turned and gave me a big beautiful smile. The same smile that makes me fall deeper for her. Yes, that's right. I was falling in love with her.

I started kissing her neck again; licking, lightly sucking. She closed her eyes again and started cooing, smiling. I reached down with my right hand, running my hand over her breasts, gently at first. I pinched her right nipple first, causing her to gasp. Then, to be fair, I showed equal attention to her other breast as her breathing continued to get deeper.

The hot water was still beating down on us. Her left hand was on the wall of the shower, the other hand was on my left shoulder. I ran my hand down her stomach, down her pelvis and slowly rubbed her most sensitive bud.

She quivered, having anticipated my touch and moaned my name. I was rubbing her in such a way that I knew she was thoroughly enjoying it as I listened to her breathing. It quickened and she whimpered, her eyebrows furrowing. I was listening to her and watching her face; it was so angelic. It did not take long for her to succumb to her impulses as she released hard, tightening her legs on my hand. Her nails dug into my shoulder as her breathing got longer, more drawn out.

Quickly, I reached up, adjusting the shower head so it was not as much on us. Grabbing her by the waist as I smiled, I spun her around again so that she was facing the wall. I had her bent over at the waist with me behind her. I leaned in slowly and she reached behind to grab a hold of me as she aims it.

"Come here," she commanded gently.

I complied and moved slowly. I could feel her lips open for me. She began to coo as I continued to push as she took the shape of me. She was always so tight and wet for me.

She sighed deeply and started to push back, but now I take control. I put my hand on her shoulders and pulled her deeper. She gasped and I reeled back and pushed slightly harder. I pulled back and pulled her to me again and again.

After a while, she began to quiver as she moaned. "Mmm, baby… I'm going to cum."

"Me too," I gasp out quickly, our bodies pounding together with the occasional grunt from me and a whimper or a small hint of a scream from her. She was in total rapture, pure ecstasy as she quivered in excitement, trying to take me all the way in. I filled her up so much, though I didn't think she could take any more of me.

We came together, both of our bodies making the final thrust as we freeze, holding each other, neither one of us moving.

Shakingly, we turned off the water and stepped out. Only then do we realize… no towels. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Air dry?" We chuckled questioningly.

She looked as though she had a second wind – if she were human – and she took off running.

"Air dry," I responded to my own question and I took off running chasing her.

* * *

**A/N:  So, what did everyone think? Any ideas on what is going to happen in the next chapter? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** Check out my new cover! Let me know what you think! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Jasper and I made our way home after we air dried. We had to take another shower, but this time he used one of the others, that way we could get downstairs and continue speaking about what we were going to do.

Since Peter called and Alice had her vision, I knew that something was going on other than Maria wanting just Jasper, myself and Tami back. With the Fire Starter with them, we will have to work on a way to take her out first, because I don't know if my shields - either of them - could keep fire out. That was something that I hadn't thought of.

Rushing through my bathing routine, I washed my hair and body then rushed down stairs after I dressed in faded jeans with a black tank top with a black bra with black lacy panties. I could hear the others talking downstairs as I made my way down. I smiled when I spotted Tami next to Alice on one of the couches.

I made my way over and was about to sit on the love seat when there was gust of wind and I was pulled down into Jasper's lap. I couldn't help, but giggle as I leaned down into his embrace. I looked around and saw that most of the mated couples had their significant others on their laps or close by. I cut my eyes to Tami and raised a brow. I could see in her eyes that Tami and Alice were working on their relationship, but she was clearly uncomfortable with showing her any affection as they sat side by side with a little bit of of space in between them. It was obvious that Tami was getting used to the idea, but that didn't mean that she would act on it. However, I could tell that it would happen in time. I could only smile as I looked at Edward.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked breaking the silence. "Since the wolves are here protecting the town, shouldn't we go to them?"

Carlisle shook his head. "If we go to Maria then they will have the advantage. However, if we let her come to us then we will have the advantage." He looked at Jasper who nodded.

"Carlisle is right." He said tightening his grip on me. "Maria is trainin' them ta fight, which means I need ta teach y'all how to handle yerselves. I don't want any of you ta get hurt during the fighting."

"Don't worry, Jazz." Alice smiled, reaching to hold Tami's hand. "From what I can see, everything will work out, but my vision is coming in and out as if there is something that we are missing." She closed her eyes shaking her head as Tami slipped her hand back out of Alice's embrace, but threw her a small smile to reassure her that she wasn't upset with her brief display of affection.

I was struck with an idea that might just put us at an advantage. I looked at Jasper and the rest of them. "Do you think that the wolves will help?" I asked quietly as I looked at everyone. Alice's eyes widen as she searched the future.

"That's it, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "That is the decision that needed to be made. From now on you can't count on my vision, because of the fact that the wolves from La Push block them out." Her eyes focused back on us. "I think you need to call Peter back and ask him, Jazz."

I still couldn't help the low growl that came from my chest as she smiled at him. As soon as she heard it she adverted her eyes. I ducked my head and hid it in his neck. If I could have blushed, I would have at that moment.

"Sorry, Alice." I whispered glancing at her seeing her with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Alice smiled as she leaned her head over and Tami's shoulder. "It's just your mating instinct."

Tami stiffened, but relaxed after a moment. I could see that she was still worried about what the others would say, because of her mated to another girl. I needed to take her aside and talk to her about it a little later.

I looked at the others. "Now that we know we need to get the wolves involved, what should we do?" I couldn't help but think that we needed to do something to prepare.

"I will go call Sam and tell him to meet us there." Carlisle said as he stood. "Should I ask them to bring Charlie?"

I shook my head. "No, I want to see him, but I will go there, because I don't want Bree to do something that will hurt her in the long run." I cut my eyes to her. She smiled gratefully at me. "Once we are done with training, then I will go see Charlie. I don't want him in any danger."

Everyone nodded as they looked at each other. I looked at Tanya, Kate and Irina. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight of Tanya trying to get as close to Edward as she could, only for Edward to constantly scoot away with an uncomfortable look on his face. I could also see that Eleazar was still looking at me and Tami with awe filled eyes. Frowning I looked down at Jasper and nodded towards Eleazar. I didn't understand why he was so amazed.

"Remember how Eleazar has a gift for seeing gifts of others?" Jasper asked me in a tone that everyone could hear. "He might be shocked as to the fact that the two of you have such extremely rare powers." He tightened his grip on my waist. I could tell that there was something that he was worried about. I filed it away to ask him about later.

Eleazar smiled at me and Tami. "I am truly sorry if I disturbed you in anyway." He apologized. "Just as Jasper said both of your gifts are extremely rare and since we didn't get to go into detail about them earlier, I was curious about them. How long did it take you to wake up?" He looked at Tami then to me.

"From what I remember, it took me only about 17 hours." I told him honestly. "Tami?" I asked her.

"The same amount of time." She answered. "Maria was rather happy that it didn't take any longer for us to turn, because she knew we would be special. I found out that Maria had a gift for seeing the strength of one's gift. It was how she picked out her soldiers by how rare or special their gifts are. Of course, she won't know what they are until after they are turned and develop them."

Eleazar nodded. "It is a gift that is a branch off of my gift." He explained to me, Tami and Bree. "It is really hard to categorize gifts, because no one person is the same. Two people can have the same kind of gifts, but it doesn't mean that they will be the same. Like Edward and Aro, one of the Volturi Kings. Where Edward is able to hear thoughts by just being in the room with someone Aro must touch someone in order to hear their thoughts, but he can hear every thought that the person ever has had."

I nodded understanding what he was trying to say. "What do you think caused them to wake earlier?" Carlisle asked. "Most of changing is burning for 3 days, however Tami and Bella only burned for 17 hours."

Eleazar shrugged. "I do not know." He looked from Tami to me then back. "In fact, their eyes are already golden, whereas Bree's are a mixture of red and gold."

"I noticed that before, but I wonder if they were already meant to be a vampire." Carlisle offered. "Bella was supposed to meet Jasper here in high school. However, it changed when Tami was taken by Maria."

Jasper stiffened. "Tami, why did you tell Maria about Bella?" His tone was harsher than it should be. I heard Alice growl at him and I only smirked.

Tami looked at me. "Maria told me that she needed one more person to complete her newest batch of soldiers. I thought that I had been the last, because that is what the word was when I woke." She bit her lip. "As soon as I was under control and feed, she took me into the dessert, telling me that she needed to take care of something. I was shocked when I spotted Bella and I asked her what she was going to do. Maria was going to kill her, but I suggested that Bella be changed. Maria liked that idea because of her gift after she got a closer look. I saved Bella's life by asking Maria to change her." Her eyes were down and her head bowed.

Tami and I had already spoken about why I was brought into Maria's hands, but I also understood that for me seeing her stalking Tami I put myself in danger even though I had no idea. I felt compelled to keep an eye on Tami about two days before she was taken. Thus the reason I saw Maria watching Tami. Jasper relaxed under me which must mean that he understood why she did what she did. Carlisle looked at Tami and I could see the pride in his eyes.

"Tami, you did the right thing." He told her standing and walking over kneeling down in front of her. "Not only by saving Bella you saved Jasper and yourself by association. If we hadn't gone down there for rescue you and Bella, we wouldn't have found Bree and Edward wouldn't have some of his human family with him in this life." He cupped her cheek. "I am proud to have you part of this family."

I could see the venom in Tami's eyes. "Thank you." She whispered as she took Alice's hand.

I could see the shock behind the light that began to shine in Alice's eyes when Tami took her hand. I could only smile and pray that things would go our way with Maria. I hated the fact that I brought this trouble onto the family, but I also know that with Tami, Bree and the others, I will be able to stand strong, because I not only have my mate, but I still have my best friend. I was still in shock from learning that Jacob was a werewolf.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

The family sat and chatted as we waited for Carlisle to get done speaking with Sam. I still could not believe that I had my mate and she was so wonderful. Where I had a terrible time dealing with this diet, my mate has no problem with it at all. In fact, she is just the opposite as every other vampire out there, other than Tami, of course. Bree, on the other hand, I had dealt with her before. Not _her_ per say, but the type of newborn she was. She was fidgety and she couldn't sit still. Every time she smelled human blood, she would get black eyed and started to snarl. That was one of the many reasons why she wouldn't be starting school with us next week. It wasn't the best time to start school, but living where we were so close to humans, we couldn't risk exposure by having the law press truancy charges on Carlisle and Esme, and since Bella was found, Charlie too.

Everyone in the room quieted down as soon as Carlisle came back into the living room with a worried look on his face. I could feel the guilt that was plaguing him, but I wondered what happened. I also felt sorrow as well as remorse. I truly wondered what happened now as he walked over and sat down next to Esme. Even Edward was quiet, because his eyes were glued to Carlisle.

"Is it true, Carlisle?" Edward asked looking from him to Bella. I frowned at that.

Carlisle nodded. "It is true son." He took a deep breathe then looked at Bella. "You know Sue Clearwater and Harry Clearwater, Yes Bella?" She nodded frowning.

"I also know about their two kids, Leah and Seth." She was starting to worry. "What is it Carlisle?"

"Your father went on a hunting trip, because there were a bunch of animal attacks killing people up between Forks and Seattle, however from what the pack have seen it's a trio of nomads; one red headed female and two males, one blonde with a ponytail and one African American with a French accent and long dread locks." His eyes went soft. "While they were out, Harry turned the woman's attention away from Charlie and she hissed at him, causing him to have a heart attack."

There were gasps all around the room. "However, that isn't the worse part." Carlisle closed his eye. "It seems that both Leah and Seth have joined the pack now, as well. Harry's death caused them both to phase, which means that there are three new pack members; Seth, Leah and Quil."

"A female shifter?" Emmett asked surprised. "Whoa… bad ass."

Confusion poured from Bella as she looked up at me and I turned to look down at her as I explained. "We have never come across a female Quileute shifter before. So, it's surprising to learn that one has changed. We were expecting Seth, because of who their father is…was… but never knew that it was possible for Leah to change as well."

"Are Leah and Seth ok?" Bella turned to ask Carlisle in a hush tone. "I was never close with them, but I still feel guilty for bring this on you all. If I hadn't been taken from Arizona, then none of this would be happening." I could feel herself loathing, worthlessness, guilt and worry all mixed together. I could also feel her love for the family and that out shined all her other emotions.

"You would have been a part of our lives one way or another." Alice told her. "I have seen you as one of us for about 10 years."

Bella's eyes widened. "10 years!" Alice nodded. "Wow, that is a long time." She shook her head. "So, when are we going to meet with the pack?" She looked at Carlisle.

"In a little over an hour." He told her from his spot next to Esme. "They need to help Leah and Seth with their anger and it takes time. Sam told me that both of them will be there, that way they can get our scents in case they run across us when we are hunting and get their first glimpses of a vampire."

"That seems like the right thing ta do." I nodded. "If they have new members, then we also need ta meet them. Especially if there is a fight comin' and we are gonna be fightin' with 'em."

"That is what I said to Sam. He believed that it was a good idea." Carlisle looked at Edward. "We will defiantly need you there, son, because you can translate for us. Jasper, as well, because of the temperaments of the new shifters."

Edward nodded. "Of course, Carlisle." He smiled as he squeezed Bree's shoulder while I nodded, as well. "Is there anything else that we need to speak about? I believe that Bree, Tami and Bella need to feed before we go meet with the wolves."

Bella straightened as I felt all three of the girl's blood lust sky rocket.

'_Newborns'_ I sighed as I swallowed the venom that came with my own increase of blood lust due to theirs. Edward chuckled while Bree hit him in the arm. Tami shook her head while Bella became embarrassed. I stood with Bella in my arms and let her on her feet. "I'm gonna take Bella while Alice and Edward take Bree and Tami. We can meet up in the clearing next to the treaty line."

Carlisle nodded. "That's fine, son. Just be careful." I could tell that he was worried about me, but with my mate I would be fine. I was not the newest member to the animal diet any longer but I knew how hard it was to switch.

I took Bella's hand and we ran down the stairs then ran out the back door. Bella dropped my hand as she darted through the trees. I could only smirk as I followed after her. She was getting faster by the day of course she still couldn't out run myself or Edward. I let Edward think that he was the fast in the family but I really was the fastest and strongest, but I let Emmett take that title.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think?! Any ideas about what will happen when they meet at the treaty line to talk with the wolves? How will Seth, Leah and Quil react to seeing and smelling their first vampires? Victoria, James and Laurent are also being introduced into the story… any idea what part that they will play? What about when the Cullen's start school? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Team Major Whitlock: i loved it, maybe have some more jasper/bella fluff**

_Don't worry… they are just getting settled with everything… there will be plenty more Jasper/Bella fluff. After all, Maria won't be coming for like another two months, so when they're not training or at school, they will be living their lives and there will be a lot more outside of the problem with Maria. __ Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N:**** WARING: LEMON AHEAD! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**(Isabella's POV)**

Jasper let go of my hand as soon as we were out the door. I laughed as we jumped over the river and headed towards the north. He had shown me earlier where the best place to get mountain lions and bears were.

I never felt more alive than I did when I was with Jasper. He was a gentlemen and was always polite. Renee always did say that I was an old soul in a young body.

I looked around at the forest and was still in awe of how we were able to see things better than humans. Shaking my head, I noticed that Jasper had stopped. I slid a few feet then went back to him.

"You OK?" I cocked my head to the left.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my hair breathing deep. "I could'a ask ya the same thing, Darlin'." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Yer emotions were goin' from happy and content, ta giddy."

I looped my arms around his neck. "I am happy." I told him kissing him on his lips. "I never thought I could be so happy. Renee always said that I was an old spirit and being with you just confirms it." I could see the love shining in his eyes.

Jasper leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I love ya too, darlin'." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Now, let's hunt." His voice was gruffer than before.

When they opened the were black with hunger. I sniffed knowing that he was still having a hard time with the animal diet, not that I didn't trust him. I was just worried he would find a human and not be able to stop.

I found that it was an elk not to far from us. I smiled as I took a step back and watched as he crouched and took off to the right.

I followed quietly above him not wanting to scare him. I had never seen someone so fluid as they hunted.

It didn't take him along before he found the elk that was drinking from a steam not far from where we were.

Unlike what I had seen with other vampires, Jasper didn't play with his food. He broke its neck then sunk his teeth pass the fur and into the skin. I could tell when he was drinking, because his eyes snapped open and found me in the tree as I watched him. I couldn't help as my arousal rose watching him feed. It was the most thrilling thing I had ever seen.

I licked my lips and jumped down to the ground continuing to watch as he fed. I heard when the elk was drained, because Jasper pulled his mouth away and dropped it at his feet.

I swallowed as I watched the blood run down his chin and drip down onto his shirt. I heard a whimper and then realized that it was me and I was shaking.

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the trunk of a tree with a black eyed Jasper on me. My hands were held above my head while my body was pinned with his. I could feel how aroused he was by the feel of the harden length that was pressing into my thigh and stomach. I shivered again as I looked down at where the blood ran. Without a thought, I leaned forward and flicked out my tongue to taste it. As soon as I finished licking the blood off Jasper attacked my mouth with his.

I couldn't help the moan that left my lips as I tasted the blood. I wiggled trying to get loose but he just tightened his hand around my wrist not letting me go. Soon his mouth left mine as he traveled down my jaw to my neck. I arched into him needing to feel him closer to me. Whimpering again I pulled against his hold and he finally let my hands free. I ripped his clothing off in the next minute and was rewarded when he tore mine off even faster. I moaned when he pinned me back to the tree with him in between my legs with no barriers.

"I need ya." He whispered as his hands trailed over my body. I moaned as I felt him lick the side of my neck. "Tell me that you want me too." He asked pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"Always." I whispered as I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his as he pulled me up slightly and then shoved his whole length into me with one thrust.

My head went back as he pulled out and slammed back in. I cried out as I let him pound mercilessly into my eager body. His breathing was coming out in pants and grunts as he let us tumble to the ground with him on top still moving within me. I could feel the heat burn hotter as he pulled out and thrusted back in. When his eyes locked with mine and I saw that very little white was showing I could help the shiver that went through me I knew that Jasper was no longer with me but the major. I shivered at the thought but didn't have time to think about it because the next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees. Major slammed back into me from behind and I fell on my elbows from the force. I couldn't help the mews that were coming from my mouth because of the feelings he was invoking in me.

"Mine," The Major growled behind me as he slammed into me once again.

I threw my head back feeling that I was close. "Yours, Major." I whimpered as he bent over my back and snaked one hand down to rub my clit.

That was all I needed as I felt my orgasm wash over me. I vaguely could feel him bite into my neck again. I felt his cool seed pool into my waiting womb. I truly wished I could give him a child, but I knew that it wouldn't happen.

I fell to the ground with Jasper still leaning on me. He slowly pulled out causing me to whimper at the empty feeling. Jasper chuckled behind me as he pulled me around and kissed my lips.

When he pulled back I could see the golden color that I loved so much.

"I love you." I told him my eyes shining. "I don't know why I got you but I am grateful for everything." I nuzzled my head under his chin.

Jasper's arms tightened around me as I heard a purr coming from his chest. "I'm the one who's lucky, Darlin'." He whispered. "I was a demon, yet I have an Angel such as yerself for eternity." He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

I shook my head. "You did what you had to do to survive." I told him honestly. "You didn't know of another way. I was lucky, because human blood doesn't appeal to me, but I know that you only did what you were told."

I looked up into his eyes and found them filling with venom.

"Come on, darlin'." Jasper took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "We need to get dressed and head back."

I nodded grabbing my clothing and dressed quickly. I then looked at Jasper and thought of something that I hadn't done this last time. With only my shirt and panties on I jumped on his back and latched my mouth to his neck and bit down.

Jasper hissed as his hand landed in my hair however it didn't try and pull me away but kept me there. As soon as I pushed my venom in my bite mark I pulled away and licked it healed. Jasper shivered as he pulled me around to where I was in front of him with my legs around his waist.

"That was sneaky, darlin'." His eyes darkening to deep gold.

I smirked and shrugged. "You marked me, so I wanted to mark you again." I bit my lip. "You're not mad?" I asked ducking my head.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "No, just surprised. The female only marks the male once, but I happen ta like when ya mark me." There was a glint in his eyes that I knew what he wanted however we needed to get dressed and head home.

I chuckled as I took his hand and lead him back to the house. We both needed a shower again before we meet up with everyone. I for one didn't want to go to the meeting smelling like sex even if I want to.

Jasper and I made it to the house without much trouble so we jumped into his bedroom window and I used the shower first. He told me that if we showered together than we wouldn't make it to the meeting at all. I almost blushed if I could have right then so I grabbed my towel and rushed into the bath room.

**(Jasper's POV)**

As I watched my mate run into the bath room with just her towel I chuckled as I went into the closet and picked out a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top that had 'bite me' written across the bust with lips with fangs underneath it. I couldn't help, but chuckle knowing that Bella would get a kick out of it. I knew that I was pushing it picking out her clothing, but I just wanted her to know that I would take care of her.

Shaking my head, I walked out and placed the tank top and jeans on the bed. I then walked over and opened the first drawer and smiled. Alice had picked out everything that I asked of her.

Picking out a pair of black lace bra and panty set I quickly laid them next to the tank top and jeans. I looked up at the clock and found that it was almost time to go which meant I would have to take a quick shower.

Just as I was about to head to someone else's when he heard the shower shut off. He was rather nervous, because of the fact that he didn't want her to think that he was trying to tell her what to wear. He brushed his hand through his hair as he watched her walk out in a towel. He froze mid-motion because of the fact that her hair was still damp and the water droplets were running down her arms, shoulders and legs.

"I picked out some clothes if ya wanna wear 'em." I told her. "But if ya don't that's fine." I had to add that she could wear what she wanted.

Bella raised a brow as she walked over to the bed. I was hit with a wave of appreciation then love. I turned around and found that she had already dressed.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me the most sweetest kiss I ever had. "Thank you." She whispered looking back at me with love in her eyes. "I knew that you were perfect." Her eyes were twinkling like stars. "Now go get dressed, Cowboy." She told me swatting me on the butt as she turned and walked out of the room.

I growled playfully at her as I went into the bathroom for my shower. She will pay for that little stunt.

I smiled knowing that I had finally found the perfect woman for me. I could still tell that she didn't mind me picking her clothes out because of the love and happiness she was throwing off. I just smiled as I rushed through my shower. I knew that we needed to get there and I could feel the disgust coming from Edward. Poor Eddie boy still didn't have a mate, but I knew that she was out there for him he just had to look. I heard him snort at my thoughts and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe one day I can pick on him when his mate is around. That would defiantly get him back.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? The meeting with the pack is next! What do you think will happen and what will they think about Maria and the situation? What will the new wolves reactions be to seeing a vampire for the first time? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**By the way, check out my new story!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story:**_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**More Deails: **_How did this happen? Isabella Swan, once the costar of America's favorite television sitcom, has been publicly abandoned by her famous husband, her film career has tanked, her father is driving her crazy, and her public image as a spunky heroine is taking a serious beating. What should a down-on-her-luck actress do? Not go to Vegas... not run into her detestable former costar, dreamboat-from-hell Jasper Whitlock... and certainly not get caught up in an ugly incident that leads to a calamitous elopement._

_Before she knows it, Bella has a fake marriage, a fake husband, and maybe (or not) a fake sex life. It's a paparazzi free-for-all, and Bella's nonsupporting cast doesn't help. There's Jasper's punk-nightmare housekeeper, Bella's own pushy parent, a suck-up agent, an icy studio head with a private agenda, and her ex-husband's new wife, who can't get enough of doing good deeds and saving the world. As for Bella's leading man, Jasper's giving the performance of his life, but he's never cared about anyone except himself, and it's not exactly clear why._

_Two enemies find themselves working without a script in a town where the spotlight shines bright... and where the strongest emotions can wear a startling disguises._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
****(Jasper's POV)**

We stood at the treaty line that shot across an open area in the woods, deep enough to where not many humans would venture out hunting. During this trip, the whole family opted to come since we would be facing a couple of new wolves who needed to get our scents and to see our person so that they knew which vampires to avoid killing.

Bella stood next to me, tucked safely under my arm as she nuzzled against me with her head nestled under my chin. I loved how she was the perfect height for me and fit so perfectly against my body.

_'God, I never thought that I would ever become this lucky,' _I thought to myself with a contented sigh as I began to purr rapidly against her.

She looked up at me as she heard this and gave me a small smile as her eyes sparkles up at me filled with adoration, love and joy.

It was at that point that we began to hear the footfalls coming from about a mile out, as well as several heartbeats thumping in the gigantic chests of the approaching wolf rest of the family and I exchanged a glance in confirmation before we turned out attention to the back to the direction where the sounds were coming from.

Finally, after several seconds, the smell of wet dog and earth began to waft through the forest only seconds before their metallic eyes began to shine through the dark. They seemed to all stay in wolf form this time as they began to approach us, getting closer and closer.

Edward's emotions shifted as he began to intercept a single thought that must be calling out to him from that Alpha as Bree hid behind his lanky frame.

"It appears that they have chosen to stay in their wolf forms so that it is easier to control their newest members." He announced to us with his eyes still glued to the horse-sized bodies in front of us.

I began to count the different colored forms in front of me as wolves seemed to tense at Edward's revelation and it momentarily confused me as we had been told that there was three new pack members, not two.

"Leah couldn't get a clamp down on her anger, so they made her stay behind and she is off training with Paul on how to patrol the borders of the rezervation." Edward answered my unasked question, though I was probably not the only one wondering the very same thing.

It was then that a large russet wolf that was lightly shaggier than the rest of them had begun to look restless as he whined while continuing to look anxiously at Bella, getting the attention of everyone around us.

I smiled and leaned down slightly to whisper in your ear. "It seems that Jacob wants your attention."

Hearing this, Bella's eyes snapped down to the large wolf, who looked at me gratefully as his emotions projected exactly that.

"Jake? Is that you?" She asked in surprise and astonishment. It was then that I remembered that she had never seen Jacob in his wolf form, so she probably did not pick him out right away.

The Jacob wolf nodded with what looked like a wolfie grin and trotted right up to the invisible line, looking at her anxiously. Bella looked up at me with a hopeful expression shining back at me through her large orange eyes, the transition between the red and golden color that seperated the human blood drinkers from the animal and I couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh and nod. The edges of her lips began to turn up in a smile before she stretched up onto the tips of her tose to place a joyful kiss on bottom of my jaw.

_'Anything to keep that beautiful smile on her angelic face,' _I thought to myself, causing Edward to grin and look down towards his feet in embarassment, giving off the feeling that he felt like he was intruding on something personal. He wasn't wrong, but I didn't blame him because of his gift.

I watched Bella dance up to the Jacob wolf, causing the other wolves to tense slightly and the newer wolves to show and send off waves of extreme unease. I couldn't help but to tense myself, not liking the fact that my mate was so close to the line as well as the rest of a pack of vampire killing giant wolves as she reached out and began to scratch the Jacob wolf tenderly behind his ears.

Jacob brought his head down, allowing Bella to get a better reach as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and burry her face into his fur in affection towards her best friend. Again, the newer wolves, who were watching with both intrigue and wrinkled noses, not yet used to the scent of vampire, as Bella and the Jacob wolf interacted.

Suddenly, Jacob pulled his head back out his her arms, extended his tongue and slobbered a long lick across her face.

"Ew, Jake! Gross!" She giggled, warming my heart in amusement as the other wolves shook their heads in good humor. The Jacob wolf gave another wide wolfie grin just as the Alpha sent a bark in his direction, causing him to let out an exasperated sigh and trot back over to the rest of the line.

Bella turned back to me with a cheerful smile before she danced back over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I embraced her tightly to my body. I couldn't help the reaction that I had as I leaned slightly away, the earthy wet dog scent flying directly up my nostrils from her interaction with the Jacob Wolf.

Just then, Edward let out a loud laugh, causing the rest of us to whip our heads in his direction, looking on at him in confusion. It was then that it finally occurred to me that the Jacob wolf had probably done that on purpose.

I looked over toward Edward and quirked a brow and he began to nod rapidly as he chuckled.

"What? Will someone let me in on the joke?" Emmett complained.

"Later," Ed waved him off as he calmed down.

"We are glad that you could make it." Carlisle smiled as he took a step forward, causing to two newest wolves to tense and snarl.

"You might not want to move around too much," Edward warned him. "The new wolves are very tempermental and are having trouble controlling their instincts."

I began to study the two new wolves that were present and noticed that one was a brownish grey color with brown eyes, like the rest of them. The other one was the smallest of all of the wolves and he was almost a mix of all the wolves's colors. He was mostly white and grey, but he had a random mixture of brown, russett and black fur mixed in on his back, head and tail. I figured that this small wolf must be Seth Clearwater since he was the youngest of all of the pack members.

"My apologies," Carlisle nodded politely and stepped back into line next to his mate.

"We were told that there was a threat on the horizon that you wished to speak with us about." Edward said as he spoke through the Alpha wolf, Sam.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "It seems that the woman who had captured Bella and Tami has teamed up with Bree's creator, Enrique, who is also a Warlord down in the South. They are planning to send a group of vampires up here to try to capture Bella and my son, Jasper, along with their second's Tami and Peter – who is not here at the moment, but closing some matters down in Texas before he and his mate arrive to stay with us until this matter is handled. We were hoping that you would grant your assistance when it comes time for them to arrive in a couple of months, as well as catching any scouts sent to scope our our coven."

The Jacob wolf began to growl, as well as some of the other wolves, when he heard this.

"They are willing to help." Edward confirmed my suspicions. "They believe that because the vampires that will be coming with not only be a threat to Bella, but because with them being around, it will put the towns people, as well as the humans that are on the reservation at risk since they will most likely be human drinkers."

I cleared my throat, getting the attention of everyone around us. "I would like to warn you that my second, Peter, and his mate, Charlotte – the ones that will be coming to stay with us in about a few weeks – are human drinkers, but -"

An uproar of growls and snarls began to weave it's way throughout the wolves at this news as their anger and resentment coated their emotions, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bella called out in objection to their antics as she took a step forward, giving them the stink eye with her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but smile internally at her sticking up for me as she reminded me very much of a baby tiger, though, I knew that she could also be one hell of a lioness. "You didn't let him finish!" She bellowed, causing all of their eyes turn to her, though, the growling and disagreement was still echoing throughout the trees.

I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her backwards and slipping her little body behind me.

"Easy there, lil darlin'." I smirked down at her as she narrowed her eyes at me in distaste. "I appreciate you jumping in to defend me and my brother and Char, but I've got this." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned my attention back towards the pack, the Alpha, to be more specific.

The big black wolf watched me with suspicion gracing his features, as well as his emotions and he huffed, sending a wide nod my way.

"Thank you," I smiled respectfully. "Now, as I was saying, they are not your tipical human drinkers. They only hunt the scum of the human race, such as rapists, criminals, serial murderers, drug dealers and users... people that shouldn't be living amongst the rest of society. And then once in a while, they will even feed on the terminally ill, giving a peaceful ending to those who would otherwise be suffering through a lot of pain just for a few extra months, weeks or days."

They seemed to quiet down at this information as they thoughtfully shifted their eyes from one to the other.

Finally, Edward spoke, repeating the Alpha's voice. "As much as we do not condone playing God, we will not harm your friends. Though, it would be helpful to have a description of them in case we happen to stumble upon them. We wouldn't want to accidentally take out your friends."

I nodded appreciatively as I began to rattle on a description of two of the most important people in my life.

Once that was out of the way, we had gotten a request from the pack's Alpha for the two new members present to be able to sniff each of us to get themselves familiar with our scents. We all exchanged uneasy glances before reluctantly nodded, spreading out through the border of the treaty line.

It was then that something had shifted in the air and it happened the second that Bree stepped out from her hiding spot behind Edward as a loud howl echoed into the night from the young, small multi-colored wolf.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hehe, Cliff Hanger! What's wrong with Seth? What does Bree have to do with it? Any idea's what will happen and what their reactions will be to it? What do you think will happen next? Any ideas? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out three of my newest stories!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story: **_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper __Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**Out of the Dark & In to the Light: **_What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC_

**The Way That the Chips Fall: **_Billionaire Jasper Whitlock doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife & needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend is in dire financial straits, he offer's Bella a bold proposition; a marriage in name only with certain rules. It's only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Jas/Bell_

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or VampSaxAngel**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I watched as Bree stiffened as her eyes locked with Seth's. I could tell that it was him, because of the size. He was the smallest of the others, thus, it could only be him.

I couldn't believe when Seth readied himself to lunge at Edward and Bree. Unknowing what was going on, I rushed in front of Bree and Edward placing a barrier around us and Seth. As soon as my shield was over him I could hear his thoughts were only focused on Bree. I understood that he was taken with Bree and wanted her close to him, not Edward, thus, the reason he was going to lunge.

Jasper flew to the outside of the shield incasing Edward, Bree and I and began to helplessly bang on on, begging me to let him near me. It broke my heart, but I had to protect the rest of my family who were being threatened, just as I would if it were him.

Looking at Sam and Jacob, I watched as they exchanged looks and Jacob headed into the woods to phase back. I kept my eyes on the others, but my main focus was on Bree and Seth. Seth was yelling at me to let him near his mate, but I could see that he was tied to Bree now. I looked back at Edward and found that his eyes were narrowed at Seth as he held tightly to his last blood family member. I didn't know if he could read Seth's mind, but I needed to keep them apart before something took place.

Jacob came out quickly and looked at me then to Seth. "Can you let Seth go, Bells?" He looked at Sam who nodded. "Seth has imprinted on Bree. Seth feels that Edward is a danger to her even though they are related. He needs to be next to her in order to calm down."

I frowned shaking my head. "He's too upset and until Bree is away from Edward, Seth will lunge, but Edward is afraid that Bree is in danger." I told him, my eyes focused on Seth. "You don't understand. The relationship between blood vampire relatives is strong, almost like mate's without the claiming instincts."

"So, it's like Imprinting, kinda?" I asked.

I shrugged. "I guess that's one way to put it." I looked between Seth and Edward and Bree, to Jasper and I could see that he was getting overly anxious to have me in his reach again. I sighed. "Edward, please go stand by Tami and Alice. Bree will be safe with me. You know I won't let anything happen to her."

_Just make sure he doesn't hurt her._ Edward growled as he told me mentally before I made my barrier eligible for him to pass through. He ran to Alice and Tami's side outside of the barrier. He was only allowed to leave, because I let him and only him. I turned my attention back to the two barriers that were in place.

_'Seth?'_ I asked him mentally. His connection to the pack was cut off once he was inside my barrier. '_Seth, I need you to calm down before I can let you near Bree. You're scaring her.' _I told him and I could see him shifting his eyes from me to Bree and he could see her as she hid behind me, clutching the back of my shirt in fright.

As soon as I told him that he was scaring her he laid on his stomach and whimpered._ 'I didn't mean to scare her.'_ His eyes were trained on Bree. I then felt Bree step forward.

While the others around us started to get nervous, I just let the two barrier's meet then let the place they met open for either of them to go to each other. Jasper was pacing anxiously as he watched, his hands at fists at his sides. Bree was the first to move, but she stopped before she was in the other barrier looking back at me with worried eyes.

"Its OK, Bree." I told her as I nodded. "It seems to me that you found your mate."

Bree tilted her head as she looked at Edward. I knew that Edward couldn't hear her mind, but he nodded anyway, because he had heard what I said. With that Bree rushed over to Seth's side and knelt down in front of him. As soon as they were in the barrier together, I let the shield down around me that way my mate could come and see if there was anything wrong. He rushed toward me and began to run his hands over my body, looking for any injuries as his instinct was compelling him to. Jacob was watching with sad eyes, but I knew that he would find a mate sooner than later.

"Ya did good, darlin'." Jasper whispered when he was finished, relief coating his features as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a close embrace. "However, I don't want ya ta do that ever again." I could tell that the Major was close to the surface.

I just giggled as I leaned against him, but keeping my barrier in place. "Yes, Major." I told him as I ducked my head under his chin. "I just wanted everyone to stay safe and I knew the risk on both sides. It was just the right thing to do." I told him with a shrug. I would hate if either sides lost someone.

"Thank you," Jacob said as he looked over at me and Jasper. "You did a good thing. Not a lot of wolf shifters find their imprints." I could tell that he wished he had his. I just nodded.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "The other wolves need to get the other vampire's scents." He cut his eyes to Bree and Seth. "Since they will be inseparable for a while, why don't we move along until Seth feels that it's safe."

Sam nodded as Jacob spoke. "That's fine." He looked at Seth. "Why don't you and Bree head to the next clearing? That way you can speak to her and not feel threatened. Embry can go with you."

I could hear in both Seth's and Bree's thoughts that they were willing to go. Edward on the other hand looked as though he could kill someone. I rolled my eyes at him. "I can take the barrier down anytime they feel that it's safe." I told them as I watched Seth stand up and Bree jump onto his back.

I smirked thinking that they looked cute together.

As soon as they were on the other side of the clearing and far enough away, I heard them tell me that I could take it down. I smiled and pulled my barrier back to me. I came back and slammed into me because it was spread along ways. I pushed back into Jasper slightly, but he made sure that we didn't fall. I whispered my thanks and turned back to the wolves that were lining up on the other side of the treaty line. Jacob also had phased back into his wolf form when I wasn't looking. I bet that had to do with my mate.

I could only send Jasper my smugness and received a heavy dose of lust and love. Luckily, I had my barriers in place around us that no one could smell anything other than original scents. I elbowed him then pulled away and started to walk in front of the other wolves. I could tell which one was Jacob, because I had finally seen him. I was also ready for him when he tried to lick me again, which I thumped him the nose then danced back over to Jasper. It was rather funny to watch him rub his nose like a domestic dog. I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth. It was just to funny not to laugh.

He growled at me and sat down on his haunches. I could tell that he was playing, but it had taught him not to lick me. I could see the other wolves chuckling, in their forms. I felt Jasper tense and I knew that he was trying to keep from laughing, himself. Smirking I watched the others make their way through the line of wolves and some were more acceptable however there were others that didn't mind Edward or Bree. I knew that as soon as everyone was done then the training would begin. I held my breath because I didn't want to fight but I knew that with Maria, it was kill or be killed. Thus, Jasper, Tami and myself needed to teach them how she would train her newborns. Also, Peter and Charlotte would be here later to help with the training.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I could feel that my mate was nervous so I just tightened my grip til I needed to let go and tell them what they needed to know about the newborns they would more than likely be up against. As Bree walked in front of the other wolves to get her scent, I kissed my mate on her neck and looked around at everyone. I could tell that they were ready to fight. Kissing Bella once more on the forehead I walked out in the center of the groups. Tami, Alice and Edward went to Bella's side because she was starting to fidget.

"Now, that ya have our scents I will be teaching ya how ta fight the newborns that I am sure that Maria and Enrique will have. They'll fight like children, so there are two important things that you need to remember. One is to not go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for and they'll be expecting that. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively." I looked at Emmett and tilted my head for him to join me. "Emmett will show you how a newborn attacks since they rely on their strength then anything else. Normally, Bree would be the better example since she is still a newborn, even though she is a couple months in, but Emmett is the next best example." I nodded for Emmett to rush me.

"I'll try not to break anything," he mumbled.

I chuckled. "I only meant that you rely on your strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." I clarified.

Emmett rushed forward towards me, but I was able to jump over him and spin around right as he came at me again. I just smirked as I moved to the side and grabbed the back of his shirt slamming him down on the ground.

"Like Emmett showed, Newborns use their strength ta their advantage. They are also faster than older vampires because of their human blood that is still in their veins." I nodded to my mate, Tami and Bree, who was on the other side of the clearing with Seth and Embry, much to Edward's dismay. "Bree is a typical newborn, because of her red eyes. Even though she has been drinking from animals it will take about two more months before her eyes fully change. The second thing I will warn ya about is that ya should neva' let a newborn get their arms around ya or yer gonna be a goner. They'll crush you instantly."

I motioned for Tami to come forward. "Tami and I will show ya how a trained newborn fights." I nodded and smirked when I heard and felt jealousy from Alice.

Tami just smirked as she rushed me but jumped over and kicked me in the back. I snarled turned and taking a couple of swings. She was better than most of the newborns that I had trained yet there were some places that she could work on. After a couple of minutes of sparing with her I knew that she was better than most newborns. I could see Bella smirking at the side and knew that she could tell that Tami was giving me a run for my money. I must have lost focused because Tami was able to get behind me and feigned a winning strike, by putting her teeth to my neck but not biting down.

"Something else my mate forgot to mention." I heard Bella call out to everyone. "Don't lose sight of your enemy." I could see the smile on her face. "And also know your enemy before you pick them to fight."

I just snorted while I heard Edward snicker and Emmett both laugh. The wolves were watching us with wide eyes. Apparently they had never seen seasoned vampires fight before. Clearing my throat I got the attention of everyone.

"Now, why don't you pick a person ta spar with and let me see what ya got." I then remembered something. "I would like a wolf with a vampire. No two wolves together, because ya wont be fighting against yer own kind. Go!" I ordered them watching them pair off.

I could only smile when Bella rushed over to Jacob and jumped on his back. I could tell that they were playing around but I knew that Jacob would get a work out with the others and this was teaching him to never let his guard down. Watching the others I saw that Seth and Bree were training together. I knew that he would need to work with someone else but it was a good thing that his mate was a newborn. Sam and Edward were also paired and doing rather well. I could see that Carlisle and Esme were working with Paul. I just chuckled because Paul kept forgetting about Esme and going for Carlisle. He would learn quick that females were sometimes more deadly than the males of our species.

Hearing a yelp I turned and saw that Jacob must have tried to lick Bella again, because she was shaking her finger at him with one hand on her hip. I couldn't hear what they were saying because she was whispering but I could tell that Bella was irritated and Jacob was full of guilt. I knew that what ever happened my mate was able to fend for herself although I liked it when she let me do things for her. Looking back at the others I could tell that there were some better than others but the newer wolves were holding their own for just having phased not to long ago. Bree and Seth were working great together. Bree was not holding back just like Seth. When I first thought that them working together would be a hindrance but this was working out well.

Now, if we could only be ready for when Maria and Enrique arrive. I sure hope that Peter would call soon. I needed to know what was going on down south.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? How will Seth and Bree work their relationship out? What do you think will happen next? Any ideas? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out two of my stories that I am revising and continuing!**

**Far Fetched Realities: **_REVISED: After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange newborn vampire named Audriana comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this girl that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow after with a fight for their lives. Jasper Romance! A Twilight Story starting in New Moon. Jasper/Audry Bella/Ed_

**Other Worldly Beauty: **_REVISED: After the Cullen's left her behind, Bella is at the height of her depression. A inhumanly beautiful girl named Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down, bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only deadly creatures out there. (A Twilight Story that takes place during New Moon) Jasper/Jayden Bella/Ed_

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman ****featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
(Jasper's POV)**

It didn't take long to figure out what was to happen next regarding the newly mated couple. Bree was still a newborn vampire, after all, so if Seth wanted to see her, Carlisle agreed that he was allowed to come and see her on our territory any time he like and the same went with the other wolves under one condition. Any wolf on our territory that starts trouble is fair game until they are safely back on their own territory. Knowing that it wasn't asking much for the wolves to behave while on our side of the line, the Alpha agreed and reenforced that rule with the rest of his pack, especially with such a danger on the horizon that could come at us from any angle.

We had just gotten back to the house, Seth trailing along, not wanting to leave his imprint so soon after their initial meeting, when Carlisle decided that we would gather to speak about what we will do for the time being. Needless to say, it wasn't a favorite topic amongst my siblings.

"School?" Rosalie complained with disdain. "You've got to be kidding me! Why?"

Carlisle sighed in exasperation, though, through his emotions, I could tell that he was expecting this outburst reaction from some of us. "Because, Rosalie, the School Board already knows of our existence and you all have been attending for the past two years. It's your senior year and it's already more than half way over. I think you can deal with the next few months until graduation."

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed, always the most agreeable amongst us. "Common, Rosie, it'll be fun! We'll have Bella Bean and Tami with us! Do it for them! They deserve to graduate from High School for the first time and Carlisle can't enter them without the rest of us." He pouted.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is ridiculous. I have more graduation caps than shoes these days."

Edward snorted. "I highly doubt that's possible, Rose."

She only rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Alice chirped. "Although, I see trouble if you don't put Bella in her Senior year with Jasper instead of her Junior year. And since she's moving up a grade, you might as well put Tami in her Junior year instead of her Sophomore year so that she won't be alone. You know, just in case."

Carlisle smiled kindly at the spikey-haired pixie-like vampire and nodded. "Of course, Alice. This wouldn't be a good time for Tami to be in a separate grade alone. No offense, intended."

Tami just smiled uneasily and nodded her head in understanding, not taking any offense to her human age, nor her vampire age.

_'Just in case, my ass' _I thought to myself as Tami shifted uncomfortably. I had a feeling that she would be having a discussion with Alice as she was obviously not ready to come out to everyone, let alone start a full blown relationship with Alice yet.

I felt bad for the couple. Tami had been raised in such a way that being with another female was unacceptable, despite the fact that Alice is her perfect match in every way. Her mating instincts seemed to be battling with her human thoughts and traditions. It would be exactly the same thing if Edward's mate turned out to be a male.

Edward's head whipped in my direction at that thought and glared.

_'Exactly my point,' _I thought to him and he just rolled his eyes before turning back to glare at Seth, whose arms were around Bree.

_Speaking of..._

"What about Bree?" I spoke up getting Carlisle's attention, as well as the rest of the room.

"What about me?" Bree chimed from under Seth's left arm. I had obviously jumped in at a new topic as the school bit must have been settled.

"What's Bree going to do while we're in school? Certainly, the School Board will find out about her if the rest of us are registered and she's sitting here at home." I interjected pointedly.

Carlisle pursed his lips in thought as Bella spoke up from her place on top of my lap. "We could always tell them that she's to be home schooled?" She suggested.

Esme nodded in agreement. "That could work. I have teaching credentials that would allow me to be her teacher. She would be in her... what... Freshman year of High School?"

Bree nodded and spoke up in a small voice. "Yes, I was walking home from school when Enrique snatched me off the street from my bus stop and bit me."

Seth growled at that and pulled her tighter to him and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered quietly in her ear as she turned her head to him and smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a return kiss to his lips, resulting in Edward's snarl from a few spots over.

"Oh, knock it off, Edward!" Tami huffed. "She's lucky enough to find her mate in someone that she is obviously happy with. So, give them a break and back off!"

The room got quiet at this and a small whimper from Alice echoed throughout the first floor of the house. Her emotions showed hurt and worthlessness, causing a few of us to look down sadly, unable to watch and see such a cherished family member hurt like that.

"Is that what you really think?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Tami turned to Alice, her eyes softening as she realized what she had said. "Alice, I didn't -"

"Are you really so unhappy with having a female as a mate – _me_ as a mate?" She pressed and paused, not giving Tami room to speak. "Well, congratulations, you've got your wish." She cried as she jumped to her feet and flitted out the back patio French doors and into the forest.

Tami sighed sadly as Bella jumped to intercede any oncoming verbal or physical blows that she knew would be directed at Tami. I reached up before she could move and clutched her to my chest instinctively, not wanting her to get hurt. It was clear that she knew that there was more to this than there appeared.

"What the hell was that, Tami?" Rosalie snapped, being the first one to speak. "She can't help who her mate is any more than you can, but at least she is trying to make the best of things! You don't have to be such a royal bitch to her!"

Tami immediately defended herself. "You don't know what you're talking about, so don't involve yourself!"

"She's right, though, Tami. That was a mighty harsh thing to say about her, whether you meant it or not." Carlisle spoke calmly and clearly as he looked down disappointingly at one of his new daughters.

Tami tried to speak. "But I wasn't -"

"Oh, save it!" Rose sneered. "You've done enough, haven't you?"

"But I didn't mean -"

"That was a low blow." Emmett spoke up.

"God damnit, will someone let her speak!?" Bella screamed as she struggled in my hold. The room suddenly got quiet at Bella's outburst as everyone turned to face us. Bella stilled and directed her words towards me. "Jasper, you're my mate and all, but if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to pull your arms off."

I immediately released her, knowing that with her level of anger right now, she probably would and I could never raise a hand, even if it was defensively, against my mate.

The room was spinning with mixed emotions as well as the emotional signature from where Alice had been only moments ago. It was almost dizzying.

Bella stood and met the eyes of every one in the room. "Now, I know Tami and she would never say something intentionally hurtful like that. She has nothing against Alice and she is trying her best to go against everything that she was taught about same-sex relationships being wrong so that she can have a real shot at something with Alice. She needs time to adjust to everything and to work everything out with her on their own and if I know my girl like I know I do, things will work out in the end." Bella paused and I noticed Tami out of the corner of my eye looking up gratefully at Bella. "Now, as for what she had just said, she meant it in general, not pertaining to anything that her and Alice have." Bella turned her head towards Tami and smiled gently. "Go ahead, I know you want to go after her."

'Thank you' she mouthed to her before she zipped out the french doors where only minutes ago, Alice had disappeared.

Bella looked over each of them. "Maybe now this will teach you not to jump to conclusions." She chastised them. "If you noticed that Edward didn't berate her and neither did Jasper, they even have gifts that are able to either read what she was thinking or feel what she was feeling when she said that, then obviously something wasn't right about the whole display. Just because you know their situation doesn't mean that you know everything about it to make judgments on a person's character and even Alice has to learn that as she get's to know Tami. So, think about that next time you all gang up on someone like that."

Everyone who had spoken up during the fiasco looked down at themselves in shame.

"I think we owe her an apology when they return." Carlisle said shame-filled.

They all nodded, but remained quiet for a few moments before Esme stood to her feet. "I'm going to call the school and add Tami and Bella to the roster and let them know that the rest of our kids will be returning tomorrow, as well." She said in a quiet, tentative voice.

"You go and do that, sweet heart." Carlisle agreed and gently took her arm and pulled her in to place a loving and tentative kiss on her cheek before releasing her.

Edward stood to his feet, as well. "Bree, Seth, do you mind if I speak with the two of you on the back porch?" He asked them in a calm manner, showing them that he meant no ill will towards their relationship and wanted to reconcile that as well as possible explain the bond that he has with Bree and how important that it is that he and Seth get along for her sake.

I stood and grabbed Bella's hand, causing her to look up at me and smile. "Bella and I will be in my study." I announced as I gently pulled her towards the winding marble staircase, leaving Carlisle alone with Rosalie, as well as Emmett by default, not wanting to leave his mate alone as she was spoken to by the patriarch of the family.

Maybe now, we will learn what Rosalie's problem has been with our new members of the family...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter to write! What did everyone think of it? What do you think Rosalie's problem has been? How do you think everything is going to work out school wise? Will Alice and Tami make up? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

**(Bella's POV – In Jasper's Study)**

I was Seething...

No, I was beyond seething...

I was in a rage at that little hussy, named Rosalie, did. Sure, I was disappointed with the others who spoke up, but Rosalie took it up and over the top. I didn't understand what her problem has been with Tami, Bree and I since we had arrived.

I was doing everything in my power to keep Enyo locked up because she wanted to rip that blond bitches head off and use it as a bowling ball. What right did she have to speak to Tami like that? What did any of them have the right to say? I could feel that Jasper was sitting in the chair leaning back just tilting his head to the side watching me. My barrier was up and he couldn't calm be down because of it bouncing off. I tried to lower it but I was so wound up that it didn't listen to me.

"Are ya goin' ta calm down?" Jasper stood and came over to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me to his chest. "Or do I hafta make ya?"

I snarled as I tried to break loose but it wasn't any good. I soon found myself on my back pinned to the bed with Jasper's teeth at my throat, snarling. I just growled back trying to move however he just sunk his teeth into my shoulder causing me to whimper and go limp. My head rolled to the side, showing my submission. I hated, but loved it, when he went dominant. It was kinda of a thrill. I felt Jasper release my neck and lick it healed. I whimpered and started a low rumble from my chest.

I smiled sadly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. Jasper flipped us around where his back was towards the head of the bed and I was in his lap.

"Now, tell me what has ya so upset, Darlin." He told me gently as he raised my head that way he could look in my eyes.

"I cant believe they would automatically judge Tami like that." I whispered closing my eyes. "Her mother was very devout Catholic which was pushed onto Tami. I knew that Tami liked girls, but she never said anything and its hard for her to come to terms with things. That down there will no doubt wound their relationship. Tami would never purposely hurt Alice." I was shaking by the time I stopped speaking.

"Darlin', I am sorry for what they said, but they're just worried for Alice just like yer worried for Tami." He kissed my nose. "Now, come on down stairs. I think its time for Rosalie ta say what's been on her mind." He raised a brow as he got off of me.

I just pouted. "I would have rather stayed in here." I let my eyes rack over his form and I couldn't help myself from heating up at the thought of him naked.

"Later darlin'." He growled as he pulled me up to his chest capturing my lips with his.

I moaned into his mouth as my hands sought his curly blond hair to draw him closer. Jasper was purring as I wiggled against him but finally he pulled away and playfully snarled angrily at me but I just chuckled causing him to roll his as he grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. I was rather shock to see that Edward, Bree and Seth were gone while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all sitting in the living room. I didn't see Tami or Alice which could only mean they were working things out.

Jasper lead me over to sit on the other love seat while the others were quiet. Rosalie looked rather pissed but her eyes were down and arms were crossed. I could tell that she had gotten into trouble. Carlisle and Esme were frowning as they looked at Rosalie but I wasn't going to get into their arguments. Emmett looked ashamed but I couldn't figure that one out other than the fact he was embarrassed by what his mate had done.

"We are waiting for Alice and Tami to get back before we speak to you." Carlisle broke the silence as he looked from Rosalie to me.

I just nodded as I glared at Rosalie. Enyo was in the back of my mind demanding that I make that blond bitch pay for what she said to my second in command. I just pushed her back and told her that we would have time for that, later. She grumbled, but agreed as she stayed in the back of my mind letting me deal with this.

It didn't take long before Alice and Tami came walking in. They were walking with Alice in front with Tami following her. I watched as Alice and Tami sat down on the other couch. They were sitting beside each other but I could tell that something was not right. I looked at Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to apologize to you, Tami, for what some of us had said." His eyes were full of remorse. "It was not our place to say anything about your relationship between you and Alice."

Tami didn't say anything. I could tell that she was thinking. "The reason this is so hard for me is because my mother was devout Catholic and drilled into me that a person being romantically involved with the same sex was wrong." I could see her eyes shining with un-shed tears. "When I first realized that I liked girls, I spoke to my mother about it and she beat me until I told her that it was a demon that had possessed me."

I shivered, remembering what happened. I had heard rumors from the kids in her grade at school, but Tami never spoke about it.

"She took me to a church where the windows were blackened out. I was thrown into a room where there were four men. They stripped me and tied me to the bed naked."

I could see the wide shocked looks in everyone's eyes. I was about to move when Jasper tightened his grip on my hand, shaking his head. I sighed knowing what he meant. Alice needed to help her mate not me.

"You don't have to finish if you don't wish." Carlisle said in a soft tone. "I can only imagine what you had to endure." He shook his head. "I, too, was a man of God before I was changed. It was the only reason that I had tolerance to human blood and had only survived off animal." He looked proud for that fact.

Tami nodded and sighed clenching her eyes together. "They never touched me with their hands, but they used other things to rid me of the 'demon'." I watched as Alice moved over and took her hand, squeezing it. "It was a week before I was able to leave. Then, the only reason was because I told them the demon had left and I was free of its control. My mother then found a boy for me and told me I was to date him until I married. It didn't even last two weeks."

I felt sorry for Jasper at the moment, because of the swirling emotions that were within the room, but I knew that this story had to be told. No one knew what Tami had to go through when she lived with her mother, aside from the few occasional stories Tami had told me. My mother had told me of her mother, Susan's beliefs and I even got to witness one of her outbursts for myself. There was many times when my mother and I had almost called Social Services on her.

After the incident with her mother about her sexual preference, it was about a week later when Maria had shown up and took Tami, and then myself.

I shivered remembering the feeling of the change. It was nothing I had felt before. It was like my whole body was on fire with liquid lava that started from the inside out, the point of origin starting from my neck.

* * *

**(Maria's POV: Monterrey Texas; Maria's old compound 0 which is now Enrique's)**

I was watching as Enrique looked through his ranks for the perfect ones to go and scout the area where my Major and my Goddess were along with their seconds in command. Their mates, on the other hand, were going to be burned, because I couldn't afford them mated in an army. Mated couples were only concerned whether their mate was hurt, not if they needed to fight.

I snarled as I looked around and easily found a mated couple, but they were standing over to the side along with another. The mated couple were both white, but the other was a dark skinned male. I snapped my fingers to get Enrique's attention.

"Enrique?" I cooed. "Who are those three?" I batted my eyes at the man in front of me.

"That is James, his mate, and their friend." Enrique smiled as he walked up next to me. "Why do you ask?"

"They might just come in handy." I looked them over. "What is there gifts?" I looked over the two males then the female.

"The red head, Victoria, is what I call an Evader. She can get out of any situation." He nodded to her. "Her mate, James, is a very gifted tracker. He can track anything as long as he has the scent. Laurent a decent fighter. He chose this life in the South rather than being born into it."

I pursed my lips. "Call them over and let them know that they are to head north to find where exactly my missing soldiers are and how many of them there is." I told Enrique. "We need to know how many there are and what their gifts are, that way when we launch our militia to attack we will win against them. What they do not know is that a vampire must feed from humans or we become weaker." A sadistic spread across our faces as we realized that soon we would have eyes and ears up there. I knew that they went up north, but not where they settled exactly.

**(3rd Person POV: Peter and Charlotte)**

Peter and Charlotte were hiding in the treeline not to far from where Maria and Enrique were speaking. They were far enough away that they could not hear what was being said but they could see what was going on.

"Is that Maria speakin' to Enrique?" Charlotte pointed at the two as she whispered to her mate.

Peter nodded. "From what I know the three standin' off by themselves will be headin' up north ta find the Major and the Boss." He took his mates hand. "We'll be headin' home shortly after I find somethin' else out. Right now, I need ta call the Major." He told his mate as he let her hand go after one final reassuring squeeze then grabbed his cell phone.

It didn't take long before Jasper answered. _"Hello?" _

Peter cringed knowing that what ever was happening was not good. "Hey Major." Peter looked at Charlotte who was staring attentively onto the gathering below.

"_What do you have for me?" _Jasper asked his voice low and gruff.

"I see three from Enrique's group." Peter told him moving to get a better look. "Two males an' one female. The female has bright red hair. The two males are white and black, race wise. The white male looks like a tracker of some kind. The female has somethin' off about her. I don't know if the black male has any gifts as my 'knower' ain't tellin' me nothin', but I can tell that at least two a the three do. Charlotte an' I will also be joinin' ya soon."

"_Thank's for the update." _Jasper paused for a moment. _"Also, be careful. You know how Maria get's when she is wantin' somethin'. Call when yer on yer way, but til then, be careful."_

The phone was disconnected, so Peter closed his phone and slid it into his back pocket.

Moving up next to Charlotte, he grabbed her hand and lead her back to the ranch house. They would need to pack some things before they take off. Peter also had something he needed to make sure of. He had a feeling that he needed to check out at Tami's house for something. He knew that neither girl had anything that was from their lives before the change. Well, Lil' Bit might, but Tami wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! A look into what's goin' on with Maria and Enrique! What do you think will happen in regards to their plan so far? We still haven't found out what Rosalie's problem is, but trust me, it will be within the next couple chapters, but at least, for now, we have a better understanding of Tami and how she was raised. But, what do you think Peter needs to check out at Tami's house? Any idea's on what's going to happen in the future in the story? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: First Day of School  
(Jasper's POV: Fork's High Parking Lot)**

I could feel Bella's emotions continue to swirl nervously as I turned into Fork's High's parking lot. She, more so than Tami, was nervous about starting at a new school in the middle of the year. Unlike other girls her age, she wasn't the type who liked the spot light directed directly on to her. I felt bad, knowing that it would be that much worse for her because not only was she new, but she was a Cullen and because of that the whole school would be watching her every move.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as I brought her hand up to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "It'll be okay, darlin'." I tried to soothe her. She didn't respond except for looking over at me and giving me a small smile before turning her head and looking out her window at the school while gnawing on her bottom lip.

When Carlisle had called the school yesterday to tell them of Tami and Bella's arrival, he explained that he had adopted three sisters from Phoenix, which was why the whole family took off of school for the past two weeks. He said that Bella was the oldest, a senior, followed by Tami, a junior, and Bree, a sophomore, but she would be doing home school with Esme. She would be coming up to the school this afternoon to stop by the school's guidance counselor and pick up the packets and books that Bree would need for that, as well as fill out the paper work and bring it home for Bree to sign before sending it back with us the next day to hand in for them.

I pulled my Viper into the free spot next to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep followed, turning into the spot on the other side of me. I could already feel the humans' emotions spike with intrigue as the noticed that we had returned and with more than just the five of us.

I turned my head toward Bella and gave her an encouraging smile at the same time as I gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and turning off the ignition.

"Ready?" I asked as I looked back over at her.

She sucked in deep breath and nodded once. "As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed before reaching over to the door handle and giving it a pull as it opened.

I got out of the car and walked around to meet Bella at the trunk at the same time as I hit the button on my keys, resulting in the sound of the trunk's latch popping open revealing our two book bags that were placed inside. I reached inside and grabbed Bella's bag first to give to her before taking my own and slamming the trunk closed and hitting the lock button on my key just as the rest of my siblings gathered around the two of us.

I watched as Rose shot Bella an encouraging smile and I couldn't help but to flash back to last night in the living room when Rosalie apologized to Bella, Bree and Tami for her hostile attitude towards the three of them.

**...Flashback...**

_The emotions in the room swirled and weighed heavily down on me as we sat in silence, taking in what we learned about Tami just a week before Maria had taken her and Bella into her army. _

_It was after Carlisle left the room to give us all some privacy that Rose finally spoke up. "I just wanted to apologize to everyone for my behavior towards you all lately." She began. "I hope none of you think that I hate you, because I promise that it's not true and even though it's no excuse, I feel that I should explain everything to the three of you and by extension, your mates, as well." She paused and looked down into her hands as they remained folded elegantly on her lap. "To understand everything, I feel that I need to share my story with you." She said. "I must warn you that it has no fairy tale ending, but then again, not many of ours are."_

_Emmett reached over and grabbed one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him with love and affection in her eyes as she silently thanked him with a small smile before beginning the story that those in my family already knew that she held hidden beneath her vane exterior. _

"_I lived in a different world than you three did. My human wold was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She stared out the window at the silver clouds that were nearly covered completely in a dark blanket of the night time sky, her expression far away. _

"_My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course, I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves. _

"_It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them._

"_My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses. _

"_I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation. _

"_My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I couldn't get these things._

"_There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would have never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later, she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." _

_She looked at the three girls and Seth with unfathomable eyes as Alice, Emmett and I stayed quiet and let her speak. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, Bella, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."_

_I knew that it was hard for the girls to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story must have sounded more like a fairy tale than history to them. But it was also a part of my history, as well as several other members of our family's; a world that most f us had experienced over time. I could feel that this was all baffling for the three girls, Bella especially as she looked over and studied me during Rosalie's silence. _

_Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone from it as well as her emotions. "In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor. _

"_I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. _

"_Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses._

"_My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months._

"_We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you._

"_It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled us all out of her story, and the girls could obviously tell that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised them. It was one of the reasons why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of us – because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short. _

"_I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm __around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow...I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen." _

_Emmett shifted them so that his arm was now around her shoulders before placing a comforting kiss on her temple. We could see her face in the moonlight that shone in through the window as her face got even paler. _

"_It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly to a human's ear, though we could still hear her. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that day clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard...in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely..."_

_She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather... I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors..._

"_I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name._

"_**'Rose!' **__he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. _

"_I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men. _

"_**'Here's my Rose!' **__Royce shorted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. __**'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'**__"_

"_I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. _

"_He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta._

"_**'What did I tell you, John,' **__Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. __**'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'**_

"_The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked over me like I was a horse he was buying. _

"_**'It's hard to tell,' **__he drawled slowly. __**'She's all covered up.'**_

"_They laughed, Royce like the rest._

"_Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street. _

"_**'Show him what you look like, Rose!'**__ He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain..." Rosalie looked at us all suddenly, as if she'd forgotten that we were all there, the three girl's faces as white as hers, though, Seth looked a little green._

_I wrapped my own arm around Bella, holding her close to me as Seth did with Bree and Alice held Tami's hand as Tami clearly still wasn't ready for such intimate gestures. _

"_I won't make you all listen to the rest. I'm sure you all know what had happened next." She said quietly."They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. _

"_He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. _

"_I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long..._

"_Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save me life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice. _

"_I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop..._

"_Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly, something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too._

"_Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed. _

"_Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream. _

"_**'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' **__Edward said. __**'Rosalie Hale?'**__" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me._

"_**'I couldn't just let her die,'**__ Carlisle said quietly. __**'It was too much – too horrible, too much waste.'**_

"_**'I know,' **__Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen. _

"_**'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' **__Carlisle repeated in a whisper. _

"_**'Of course you couldn't,'**__ Esme agreed. _

"_**'People die all the time,'**__ Edward reminded him in a hard voice. __**'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend,' **__he growled. _

"_It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty. _

"_I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips. _

"_**'What are we going to do with her?' **__Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least. _

"_Carlisle sighed, __**'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'**_

"_I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone..._

"_The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes._

"_Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been... well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for." _

_She was thoughtful for a moment, and it almost seemed as thought she'd forgotten our presence again. But then she smiled at the three girls, her expression suddenly triumphant. _

"_You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told the girls. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly. _

_She understood the puzzled expressions from the four of those who were hearing this for the first time as they wondered why her record was only __**almost**__ as clean. _

"_I did murder five humans," she told them in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see._

"_I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, known what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. _

"_Oops – seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second." She paused and smirked."I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. _

"_He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -" She brook off suddenly, and she glanced over at Bree's wide eyes, causing Seth to look over her worriedly. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"_

"_I'm fine," Bree squeaked out in an obvious lie. _

"_I got carried away."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Rosalie sighed as she looked over at the other two girls. "I haven't been fair to any of you." She admitted. "Especially Bella and Tami. You both just seemed so thrilled to be what you were when I first met you that I didn't stop to think of the difficult path that it took to get to where you are now and that it must seem so much better than where you were before. I would give anything to be human again and I thought that you just didn't care. I should have known better." She swallowed thickly. "Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?"_

**...End Flashback...**

The girls started over on a clean slate after that, making Rosalie much more pleasant to be around.

"So, are you two all set?" Edward asked Bella and Tami as he leaned on his Volvo's back fender.

Tami smiled and nodded as Bella shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who's starting today." She said as she bumped Tami's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Alice assured them. "Everything will go on without a hitch."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Are they all going to keep staring like this all day?" She asked.

"That's nothing," Edward waved her off. "You should hear what they are all thinking."

Tami's eyes widened. "I'm fine without knowing, thanks."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "Hearing what they have to say out loud is bad enough."

I stretched out my senses and listened to the whispers that were already starting about my mate and he second.

_'So, that's where they went?' _A girl named Abigail gasped audibly to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

_'Yeah, they adopted three more!'_ Jessica gushed.

_'But where's the third one? I only see two.' _Eric Yorkie observed.

Lauren shrugged. _'I heard that she's doing home school, or something with Mrs. Cullen.'_

_'Well, I heard that they held auditions from a modeling agency and that's how they pick their kids out.' _Tyler Crowley grinned.

Allison Wolf rolled her eyes. _'Oh, please. That's ridiculous!'_

_'Yeah, I'm sure they're just regular kids like the rest of us.' _Angela Webber agreed.

Mike Newton looked this way and I had to hold back a growl as he raked his eyes over my mate. _'Who cares where they came from, as long as they're here.'_

Ben Newman smirked and punched Mike's arm. _'Too bad, it looks like that one's taken by Hale, over there.' _He said causing either jealousy or envy to blossom in the majority of their emotions.

All of the conversations were like that as they revolved around Bella and Tami and I pulled Bella closer to me and wrapped my arms around her wanting to lay my public claim on her as soon as I could.

* * *

**(Isabella's POV)**

We sobered out and Tami and I followed Alice and Jasper as they followed the signs for the front office where we were faced with a little old red haired woman sitting behind the counter sealing envelopes before throwing a stamp on the upper right hand corner.

"Excuse me?" Alice's high pitched voice chimed as she announced our presence.

The little woman looked up from her envelopes and peered at us from over her glasses. Her heart beat seemed to pick up as she spotted Jasper and gazed at us in awe.

I looked down, biting my bottom lip, still not used to the attention from humans. I knew that Enyo was laughing on the inside at my display, but her and I were so very different from each other.

Finally snapping out of her haze, the red haired woman plastered on a smile and stood from her desk before approaching the counter. "May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, yes," Tami nodded. "I'm Tamilyn Masen, Tami for short, and this is my sister Bella. We're supposed to be starting today." The three of us decided to use Bree's last name since Tami and I couldn't use our own.

A look of recognition crossed the woman's face as her smile widened. "Oh, yes! You're Doctor Cullen's new kids that he called to register yesterday!" She began to type something on her keyboard as she continued to speak. "Welcome to Fork's High, my name is Mrs. Cope and I'm the school's secretary."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope!" Tami grinned in excitement. To be honest, I had no idea how she could be so excited about starting school. But it was just another reason to add to the list on why she was perfect for Alice from what I've seen of her so far. I was just thankful that I didn't have to start as a junior, like I should have and that the three of us all got to move up a grade.

"It's wonderful to meet you two. Our town is so mall that it's rare that we ever get new students at this school, let alone two in one day! So prepare to be the talk of the school for a while!" She chuckled as she began to print what looked to be our schedules from her computer. She then walked a few feet over to the printer and picked up the freshly printed sheets before making her way back over to us at the counter.

"These are your class schedules and here is your sign in card that you need to get all of your teachers to sign for your first day before returning it here to me at the end of school." She told the two of us as she handed us our schedules along with an index card sized pink slip that had a list typed up from period one through seven. There were long rectangular boxes surrounding each period along with a second one connected to it on the right for the teacher's signature.

"Just print each of your names at the very top towards the left next to where it says 'student' along with today's date on the right where it requires it." She instructed as she passed out two black pens to Tami and I with the school's logo designed on it. "You can both keep the pens, by the way." She mentioned when I tried to return mine.

"Thank you," I smiled politely with a nod.

She smiled and nodded in return before she reached under the counter and pulled out two packets from the stack on her side of the counter and passed one to both of us. "This is the school's rules and guidelines. We need you both to go over it with your parents and then you both need to sign the last page before bringing it back to me by the end of the week." She explained. "Any questions so far?"

We both shook our heads no as we scanned the packet that she had given us. She then grabbed a bunch of papers from the stack next to the school's handbooks and then handed them out to the two of us once again.

"This last paper I am giving you is pretty much self-explanatory." She began. "It is a map of the school and all of the routes to the emergency exits are all highlighted in pink. The map is yours to keep. Now, before I send you off to class, are there any questions?"

We both shook our heads 'no' and smiled at her, showing our appreciation one way or another.

"Alright, then," she grinned. "Your mother said that she would be in around lunch time to pick up your other sister's home school forms and paperwork, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper nodded.

She smiled. "Okay, wonderful! I trust that you, Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen, will help them both out, as well as the rest of your siblings." She said as she gestured to Jasper and Alice before looking back at Tami and I. "I hope you have a fantastic first day and I will see you both at the end of the day to collect the pink slips with all of your teacher's signatures."

"OK," Alice smiled as we all began to head to the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope!"

"You're welcome, dear," she said before we left the office, shutting the door behind us. "Such nice, polite young kids, those Cullen's are." We could hear her say to herself after the door was shut and we stopped to check out our class schedules.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen the rest of their first day!? I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the fact that I have been lacking in the updates on all my stories. I just got over a rather wicked stomach bug. :-( But, I'm back! :-) I will be updating as quick as I can! Any ideas on what will happen next? How did you like the chapter and Rosalie's story?! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
- Bellisma -**_**  
********Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 28  
(Bella's POV: First Period)**

Lucky for me, human blood didn't bother me, because everyone in my first period, Health class, was human. I tried not to wrinkle my nose, because I knew that it would look bad. I was rather grateful that I had Edward in my next period, Biology. I, then had English before I had class with Emmett and Jasper in History, which was after lunch. In Math, I had Tami and then I had a free period before school was out for the day, of course after Math I would head back to the house.

I wanted to help Bree with her getting use to the human scents and since I was out first I would head home right away and let her breath in my shirt and see if she was OK. I knew that I could handle her but if I needed any help I had Carlisle and Esme.

I sometimes forgot that Carlisle and Esme may look around their 30s but they were vampires after all. Rosalie was also a surprise because of the way she was changed. I thought mine was bad, but being changed after being beat and rapped...

I shivered at the thought praying that the class would end soon. Even though Tami and I didn't feel the need to feed off humans they wanted us to be full in order not to have any problems. I thought it was a good idea because Bree went with us. We figured that after about a year she would be able to be brought into the school system.

I just hoped that things would go good, because I really didn't want to move. I was also glad that Charlie found someone. Sue from what I heard was a good woman but I was worried about how he would react if and when he found out. Charlie was the chief of police for a reason. He was great at getting into peoples head without them knowing it. I told on myself, I don't know how many times, when Charlie would be questioning me about something that he didn't even know about in the first place. With Renee it was different. She was always so carefree and out there that she didn't know what way was up or down. Well, before she got with Phil that is. He was the best thing that could have happened to Renee. It was like he grounded her.

_I wondered if they were vampires if they would be mates? _

I shook my head. It would a good thing that most of the world thought I was dead, because I knew that it would hurt to find out that I was alive but couldn't see them. I looked around the room and found that no one was paying attention to me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. Then just when I felt like I couldn't do it I felt a calming wave rush over me. I knew that Jasper had sent me some calm because he could feel my emotions. That was the deal.

Tami and I would try to deal with the influx of emotions until we didn't think we could or we couldn't calm down then he would step in. I sent him my thanks and got back a wave of lust. I had to hold onto my legs, because nothing was strong enough to support my strength as I found out the hard way. I hated doing things the first time, because I still don't know my own strength. Though Tami and I are rather special, we do have some set backs. My strength is difficult for me while Tami is having a hard time getting her hearing under control. She was till having trouble judging distance with her hearing. Edward was helping her, along with Alice and the others, but Alice mostly.

I thought it was sweet that they were going on a hunting/shopping trip on their own for the weekend. The clouds will be over LA and Alice wants to hit the mall and Tami asked if she could go. I noticed that Rosalie wanted to go but she kept her mouth shut. I also know that Edward was giving her a look that meant she couldn't go. I think the Cullen's finally understood why Tami was so reluctant. Also after Alice and Tami head out I would like to speak to the family. I had been learning to lower my shield just enough so Edward could hear my surface thoughts. It had been working at home but I still hadn't been able to do so at school or around others just when Edward and I were 'alone'. Well, out of sight of the others.

"You know, you look like Isabella Swan?" Came a shrill female voice from behind me.

"Shut up, Jessica." A warmer voice sounded to the other side. "I bet she doesn't even know Isabella Swan." I turned and noticed that It was Angela and Jessica.

Jessica was looking at me with criticism while Angela was looking at me with kindness. I realized that I could be friends with Angela but Jessica looked like she had a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas. I just smiled back and I felt as if I was suddenly the center of attention. When I glanced around I found that everyone was looking at me including the teacher. I swallowed, a human habit, and slowly turned in my seat to face the front.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," The teacher started saying again. "I would like you to write something about what you would like to do with your future. It has to be at least two pages."

He was about to say something else but thankfully the bell rang. I got up slowly and gathered the things I needed. I already had the slip out to hand to the teacher. I was happy that Edward would be waiting for me after this class yet it didn't happen when Jessica and Angela waited for me at the end of my desk. I slid the back pack on my back and looked at them.

"You didn't answer?" Jessica said with a snotty tone. That really irked me. I could feel my anger rise in ire, because of the way she sounded.

I forced a smile, which resulted in Angela taking a step back too.

_Smart._

"No I didn't because I don't know who you're talking about, now if you will excuse me?" I pushed past her and smiled sweetly at Angela while walked out into the hall where Edward was waiting. "You could have saved me." I sneered at him as I pushed past making him stumble. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Jasper told me that you needed to get use to Jessica, but from what I heard in her mind she is pissed at you." He said softly enough where the humans couldn't hear. "Come on we have Bio next then you can kiss and make out with my brother." He shivered as he pulled me towards the bio class.

I was rather glad that I was around Edward in bio, because Jessica was there also. I wanted to rip her head off, thus I was reduced to grabbing my leg in trying to keep from breaking anything. Edward, on the other hand, decided that it was funny to let me know what she thought. She hated the fact I was with Jasper and that she wanted to be with him. He told me Angela wondered about me and thought I did look like Isabella Swan, but she just thought it was coincidence. Edward said that Angela wouldn't be a problem, but Jessica would be. She thought about heading to the police station and telling Charlie. That had freaked me out and he told me that Alice had already seen and she had called Carlisle. I never thought this would be a problem, but I guess it was. I just hoped that things didn't go bad. Charlie and I would be reunited soon enough, but in the mean time, there was no reason for him to be stressed out.

Another reason I wanted to rip her head off.

"You okay?" Edward whispered at vampire speed and tone. I just nodded as I relaxed my grip on my thigh and brought my hand up and started to write the notes at human speed.

I hated the fact that I had to write so slow, but it wasn't like I could write at vampire speed, because then everyone would notice.

**(Jasper's POV: Math; Forks High)**

I could feel that Bella was trying her hardest but she did need a small bit of help. I was rather proud of her and Tami. Tami had class with Tami in first period and that class was hard for me to concentrate. The anger and jealousy was over flowing from Tami. I felt the protectiveness from Tami that I felt from Emmett or Carlisle when we were out as a family. I smirked as I thought back but when I was hit with a very pissed emotions I zeroed in on it with no problem. Bella was in class with Edward. I slid one hand under the desk and tightened my hand into the tightest fist. I knew that Edward could hear how pissed I was that he was making Bella angry.

_'Yer gonna get it when we get home, Eddie Boy.'_ I thought at him. I heard him snicker.

I growled low enough where the humans couldn't hear but Alice and Rosalie could. Rosalie just shot me a look then turned back to the teachers lecture. Alice froze as she went into a vision. She glared at me after she came out of it though and I could only guess. I felt Edward's worry along with a bit of fear but other than that he chilled with teasing Bella. Alice on the other hand just shook her head.

"Why did I get a vision of you kicking Edward's ass when we get home?" Alice whispered low.

Her eyes were giving me a 'go to hell' look. She really didn't want any trouble while she was gone because she wanted to spend every moment with Tami. I could feel how Alice felt but I also knew where Tami was coming from. I had even projected the feelings that Tami felt to Alice one evening when Bella and Tami were hunting. Alice was shocked that Tami felt that way but was hopeful since she could see a future where her and Tami were happy in love, without any problems.

"Because he's upsettin' my Belle." I hissed quietly at her. Rosalie smirked, knowing what was going to happen. "What would ya do if he upset Tami?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

Alice sighed and nodded. "I understand." She turned her eyes back to the teacher. "Oh and you can head out with Bella, nothing is going to be happening today that will be of importance." She offered knowing that I hated I had to stay here while Bella had one less period and went home to face Bree by herself. I wanted to be there with her when she came to Bree. I knew newborns because I was with Maria longer than her and knew all her tricks.

"Thanks." I whispered back with a grin. Alice sighed and nodded. She didn't say anything else after that because we had to read silently. However I had read this book over three hundred times and still couldn't understand it.

I turned my mine to other things. I wanted to take my belle out again and show her the time of her life. I wondered what she liked because I only knew of her when she was alive before. Did she like the same things? Even if she was my Belle she could be slightly different. Just then my phone went off. I was glad I had placed it on vibrate.

_Lil' Bit will love anything ya plan._

- _All Knowin' Yoda_

Well, if she would like anything I planned, I knew just what I was going to do. We hadn't done so in quite some time, but I knew that it would bring a smile to her face. Or at least I hoped so.

* * *

**A/N: So, what is Jasper planning? Any idea's?! And what did everyone think of Jessica? She will be playing a big part in this story, so just warnin' ya! Any thoughts on what that role might be? I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX **


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Death is Only the Beginning**

******A/N: ********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**_Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)_**

_Alice sighed and nodded. "I understand." She turned her eyes back to the teacher. "Oh and you can head out with Bella, nothing is going to be happening today that will be of importance." She offered knowing that I hated I had to stay here while Bella had one less period and went home to face Bree by herself. I wanted to be there with her when she came to Bree. I knew newborns because I was with Maria longer than her and knew all her tricks._

_"Thanks." I whispered back with a grin. Alice sighed and nodded. She didn't say anything else after that because we had to read silently. However I had read this book over three hundred times and still couldn't understand it._

_I turned my mine to other things. I wanted to take my belle out again and show her the time of her life. I wondered what she liked because I only knew of her when she was alive before. Did she like the same things? Even if she was my Belle she could be slightly different. Just then my phone went off. I was glad I had placed it on vibrate._

___**Lil' Bit will love anything ya plan.**_

_**- **____**All Knowin' Yoda**_

_Well, if she would like anything I planned, I knew just what I was going to do. We hadn't done so in quite some time, but I knew that it would bring a smile to her face. Or at least I hoped so._

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

**(Bella's POV: Cafeteria; Forks High)**

I was rather happy that after lunch I had Emmett and Jasper, and then Tami. I pissed at Edward, because of the fact he liked to pick on me about how everyone thinks I'm amazing and that I look like Isabella Swan. I could kick his ass if I had anything to do about it.

I grumbled under my breath as I walked over and took a seat at the table where I spotted Emmett and Tami. The others were not here yet.

Slipping in by Tami I laid my head on the table which sounded like I hit the table. I groaned as I cut my eyes to Emmett. He was chuckling because of the fact there were kids looking at me. I snarled under my breath as I closed my eyes.

"You okay there, Boss?" Tami asked quietly.

I cut my eyes to Tami. "I'm not Boss here." I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry, habit." Her eyes snapped to the door. I was surprised when Alice walked in talking to a human boy causing Tami to growl low in her throat. "He's hitting on my mate." The last sentence was to low for humans to hear. "I should rip him apart."

"Calm down, girl." Emmett snickered. "You're about to bust the table." He nodded his head towards where Tami had a hold of the table. She looked surprised for a second and then slowly let go of the table, looking down in embarrassment. I could tell that if Tami was human she would have blushed.

She leaned back in her chair as Alice and Jasper made their way over to the table. I didn't spot Edward which was a good thing. I was still pissed at him, because of the fact he had to tell me what every guys was thinking during class. While he didn't say anything too disgusting, there were some things he could have kept to himself.

When I felt Jasper's arms around me and a calming wave settled over our table. Alice skipped over and sat next to Tami. I was shocked when Tami scooted her chair over to Alice's and placed her arm around the back of her chair. Even Alice had wide eyes at this. I could see that Tami was getting use to the fact she was with a female, but I knew things would still be rather difficult, but as long as the family didn't say anything, I knew that things would be fine. It made me realize that this whole school thing was a good thing for Tami because her instincts were stronger here when there were so many potential threats to her and Alice's relationship. They were becoming harder for her to ignore, therefore helping her to give in to the mating bond.

"I think he got the message." I leaned in in a human-like manner and told Tami quietly, as I cut my eyes to the boy who had been flirting with Alice.

Alice cut her eyes to Tami's. "Are you sure you want them to know?" I could see that Alice was worried about what Tami would say. A lot of humans weren't kind about same sex relationships, whereas in the vampire world, it was a common thing.

"Yes," Tami looked down at Alice. "I may have some..." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "hangups about our relationship, but I know that you are my mate and I will do anything to make you happy. I'm trying." She looked at the others that arrived.

"I think you guys make a great couple." Rosalie put her two cents worth in. "But then again, a lot of guys at the school will be rather dashed, because two hot girls only have eyes for each other."

Edward smirked as he looked at Tami. "From the dialogue in the kids head, he is pissed that you have Alice." I saw the humor glint in his eyes. "But then again most of the guys around here would love to take you both out on a date."

Rosalie gagged while Emmett busted up laughing. I couldn't help giggling while Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward. I could tell that Jasper was pissed about Edward picking on me during our Bio class.

I just shook my head as I noticed that Jessica was looking at our table. I noticed that Alice froze and Tami became worried when I noticed that Alice was having a vision. I heard Edward growl low enough that way no humans could hear him. I cut my eyes to Emmett and Rosalie and found they were looking at Alice then to Edward.

I shrugged knowing that we would be told if there was anything that needed to be shared. I was shocked that Peter and Charlotte weren't coming to school but I knew that they were needed at home to keep and eye on Bree. Not that she would take off without her mate.

"What is it, Ali?" Jasper asked using her nick name. I heard Tami growl and I couldn't help but chuckle. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. Tami ducked her head as she hid behind Alice.

Alice finally came out of the vision and I couldn't help, but frown at her eyes traveling to me then to Tami and Jasper. "What's wrong?" I asked keeping my tone calm. "I know you seen something."

Alice nodded as she turned to Tami. "It was about next weekend's baseball game." She then turned to the rest of us. "There isn't anything concrete, but I think we might get some company during the end of the game."

"Who?" Jasper growled his arm tightening around my waist.

Alice shook her head as she leaned into Tami's arms. "I didn't see their faces, but I think that it's Maria and the three vampires that are going to be coming to get you, Peter, Charlotte, Tami and Bella. She even may be after Bree just for escaping from Enrique, who looks to be in cahoot's with her." She told us quiet enough where humans couldn't hear. "It seems that something is going to change from now to then."

"What could it be?" Rosalie asked as she to Tami with a smile. "We wont let Maria get her hand on any of you. You all are our family and I will kill anyone who tries to fuck with us." I could see that Rosalie meant every word. "Even if it means the Bitch of the South. She hasn't met the Bitch of the North, yet." She snorted leaning back in her chair as she looked at her nails. I truly wondered if Rosalie could fight like she just claimed. From what I've seen so far, Carlisle is more anti-violence and won't fight unless he has to, so I would assume that he taught his fledglings the same way of life.

Rosalie changed a little towards Tami and I because she understood Tami a little better than she first thought. While Tami was forced to endure things, no one should because of her being 'possessed', Rosalie was forced by her fiance. I knew that they could understand each other. She could help Tami where I could only lend my support. But I also knew that was needed, because I knew Tami longer than anyone else here.

Jasper kissed me on my neck and leaned up to my ear. "I'll be goin' with you." He purred as his arms slid tighter around my waist. How I ended up in his lap I will never know, but I was preoccupied I suppose. "Alice said it would be alright if I skipped next period. I don't want you ta face her alone." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

I squeezed his knee. "You forget, that I am Enyo." I smirked turning my head to the side. "Or should I say 'Boss' to you, Major."

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly as he growled deep. "You better be glad we're in front of other's darlin' 'cause if we weren't I would have ya on yer knees begging fer more." He then licked my neck.

When a voice cleared I looked over at Edward to see him smirk. "You guys are drawing attention." He whispered quietly, his eyes darting around the cafeteria. "Even though the kids are enjoying the show." He smirked as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. His arms were crossed and I knew he was in a submission pose because of Jasper growling lowly under me. He was vibrating not only him, but me, as well, and it was getting rather out of hand.

"Chill, Jasper." I told him cutting my eyes to him. "We don't need you fighting Edward here." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jasper just growled and nodded burying his nose in my hair. Just then the bell rang for lunch to be over. I jumped up and took Jasper's hand. Him and Emmett were with me in next period and then Jasper and I will take off back to the house.

Everyone said good bye to their significant other and I couldn't help but feel bad for Edward. Frowning, I wondered if he would find his mate soon. He had to have a lot of trouble because of the fact he was in a house full of mated pairs.

I noticed that Jessica was watching us as we split ways and Emmett, Jasper and I headed to our next class while Rosalie and Tami headed to their class and Edward and Alice headed to theirs. I was just happy that my mate had a class with me.

"That Jessica girl is following us." I said quietly as not to let her know. "What do you think she'll do?" I asked Jasper.

He just shrugged. "Her emotions are curious but that's about all." He squeezed my hand. "Don't let it bother ya." He kissed my cheek and Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"And what is so funny?" I playfully hit his arm, glaring at him.

"The two of you." Emmett chuckled opening the door. "You guys haven't even mated yet and are still all over each other even at school." He smirked as Jasper and I walked in to our history class together with Emmett behind me. I stopped and handed my pink slip to the teacher.

"You can take the seat between Emmett and Jasper." The balding teacher told me. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He spoke loud enough to get the classes attention.

I watched as Jasper and Emmett took their seats. I just sighed and stood there and placed a smile on my face. I had to take a breathe and was very glad that the human blood didn't smell good to me but I still had to hold myself from wrinkling it because of how it smelled to me.

"My name is Bella Masen." I took another breathe to look as though I was calming myself. "Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted us because our parents were killed in a plane crash and they were friends of our mother and father. I am here with my two other sisters, Tamilyn and Bree. Bree is home schooled and Tami is a year under me. I'm the oldest." I nodded signaling that I was done then hurried as quick as I could without drawing suspension and took my seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Masen." The teacher smiled then he started the lesson for the day.

I just let myself drift off, because another part of my brain was picking up what the teacher was talking about. I could also hear a low growl when the teacher said something and I believe it was because Jasper was turned during around the time we were talking about. I also heard a snicker when the teacher was talking about one of the generals.

I pushed that to the back of my mind til later because I wondered why Jasper thought it was so funny. I could tell where Emmett's mind was because he was staring out the window. I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed that Emmett had some drool running down his chin. Smiling,

I looked around the room and noticed that Jessica was cutting her eyes at me and Jasper every few minutes. I wished I could rip off her head for looking at my mate like he was a piece of meat.

"Calm down, Darlin'." Jasper whispered quietly enough that no one could hear. "I'm yours and only yours."

"She doesn't have the right to look at you." I hissed my eyes darkening. Suddenly I felt a calming wave wash over me and knew that it was Jasper's doing.

"You alright, now." He cut his eyes to me.

"Yeah." I told him and waited til the bell rang. I was rather excited to get out of school because I hated it when I went the first time.

Jessica turned her eye back to the front of the class and I couldn't help but be grateful. It Jasper hadn't of calmed me down I would have ripped Jessica's arms off for looking at my mate like that. Turning my thoughts to different places, I thought about heading home and trying to see if Bree did any better than when she smelled human blood on Carlisle when he came home from work. I thought she would have ripped Emmett's arms off to get to Carlisle's shirt.

When the bell did ring, I couldn't help but jump, because it startled me and it was very loud to my enhanced hearing. Emmett thought it was funny but Jasper just smiled and took my hand.

"Let's head home." He whispered kissing my cheek as we walked to the door.

I nodded smiling back at him. "That sounds great." I told him.

We didn't stop by our lockers, because we didn't need to.

I spotted Edward and Rosalie heading to their next class and just smiled as I waved and headed to Jasper's car. He drove us here today, thus he would be driving us home.

Slipping into the car, I buckled up because it was habit. After shutting my door, Jasper went around the other side and got in. He turned the key and pulled out of the school parking lot. I would have rather ran, but I knew that I needed to keep the smell of humans on me until I got home, thus the reason the windows were up. I knew with Jasper's driving it wouldn't take long to get home.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the rest of the school day?! Any idea what Jessica might be up to?! What about what's going to happen at the baseball game?! Any ideas?! We would love to hear what you guys think about everything so far! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**___  
- Bellisma -_  
******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Bella's POV)  
**__**  
**__When the bell did ring, I couldn't help but jump, because it startled me and it was very loud to my enhanced hearing. Emmett thought it was funny but Jasper just smiled and took my hand._

_"Let's head home." He whispered kissing my cheek as we walked to the door._

_I nodded smiling back at him. "That sounds great." I told him._

_We didn't stop by our lockers, because we didn't need to._

_I spotted Edward and Rosalie heading to their next class and just smiled as I waved and headed to Jasper's car. He drove us here today, thus he would be driving us home._

_Slipping into the car, I buckled up because it was habit. After shutting my door, Jasper went around the other side and got in. He turned the key and pulled out of the school parking lot. I would have rather ran, but I knew that I needed to keep the smell of humans on me until I got home, thus the reason the windows were up. I knew with Jasper's driving it wouldn't take long to get home._

* * *

**Chapter 30  
****(Alice's POV)**

Edward and I leaned against his Volvo as we waited out front of the school for Tami so that we could leave. I had seen that her last period teacher had held her after class so that she could help get her caught up to where they were in that class and go over her curriculum, not to mention, get her settled with her text books and supplies. Rosalie had that same teacher last year, and I remember that she was always very thorough. After that, she still had to go and stop by the office to hand in her signed pick slips that all of her teachers had signed throughout the day. I knew that it was going to be another ten minutes before she would make it outside so that the four of us could leave.

I stared off absentmindedly at the three girls chatting across the parking lot, noticing immediately that they seemed to be talking about one of my newest sisters.

Jessica Stanley stood across the parking lot. She was talking with Lauren Mallory and Angela Webber, gossiping about the newest Cullen's that had arrived at school today. However, Jessica seemed to be off in a world of her own, not paying much attention to what Lauren was prattling on about to herself and Angela. Her focus was on Edward, who was currently standing next to me across the parking lot.

"Did you hear me, Jessica?" Lauren sneered in irritation, her hands suddenly going to her hips as she leered at the brunette at having noticed that she was being ignored.

"Huh? What?" Jessica shook herself out of her stupor as her attention shifted back to her best friend.

"I said that Tyler and Mike wouldn't stop staring at Isabella all day. They sounded like a broken record, the way that they talked about her constantly." Lauren folded her arms over her chest with a scowl.

Angela stood there shifting from one foot to the next, clearly feeling uncomfortable with talking about someone like that behind their back. "Well, she is very pretty, Lauren. Is it so surprising that boys would be interested in her?"

Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes at the innocent Asian girl. "You wouldn't be saying that if it was Eric who was fighting for her attention."

"Isn't she dating Jasper Hale?" Jessica spoke up for the first time since the mean girl had gotten her attention.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Why are you getting all worked up about this girl if she already has a boyfriend? It's not like anyone would be crazy enough to dump him for your Tyler, who, by the way, you are not even going out with."

"Yet," Lauren corrected the girls. "That doesn't mean that it's not going to happen."

"As long as he's interested in Bella Masen, I doubt that it's going to happen." Jessica mumbled to Angela, causing Lauren to scoff indignantly, turn on her heal and stomp off toward her little blue Toyota.

Angela let out a sigh. "I've better get going, too. I have to pick up my brothers from kindergarten on my way home, so I can't be late."

"Okay," Jessica reached forward to hug her friend goodbye. "I'll call you tonight." She whispered before releasing the girl and watching her walk to her little white Camry.

Jessica turned back to look at Edward and I as a look of determination crossed over her features. It was then that a vision began to dance across my eyes, surprising me completely, as I thought that when I finally had this vision, it would be of someone else entirely.

…***Vision*…**

_Edward opened the front door to the Cullen house for Jessica to enter. The look of awe on her face was audible as she looked around slack jawed. _

_Waiting to greet them, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by Edward's spectacular grand piano was Carlisle and Esme. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach them. Trying not to frighten her, it seemed. _

_**It almost seemed like Jessica was aware of what we were?**_

"_Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "I'm sure you know Jessica."_

"_You're very welcome, Jessica." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached her. He raised his hand tentatively, and she stepped forward to shake hands with him._

"_It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."_

"_Please, call me Carlisle."_

"_Carlisle." Jessica grinned smugly, her sudden confidence surprising. _

_Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for her hand. "It's very nice to see you again, Jessica." She said as sincerely as she could manage. _

"_Thank you. I'm so thrilled to be here!" Jessica grinned. _

"_Where are the others? Bree?" Edward asked, but no one answered as I appeared with Tami at the top of the wide staircase._

"_Hey, Edward!" I called enthusiastically. I ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of them. Carlisle and Esme shot a warning glance at me, but I seemed to ignore them._

"_Hi Jessica!" I said, though, knowing myself, it almost seemed forced. _

"_Hello Alice," Jessica smirked, her eyes flickering briefly to Tami, who was standing on the steps awkwardly behind me. "Tami."_

_Tami didn't respond, except for a single nod toward her, throwing an uncomfortable glance in my direction. It was obvious that she didn't like Jessica, but didn't know what to say and wanted to be polite for Edward's sake. Just like the rest of us were. _

_It was then that Jasper, Seth, Bree and Bella rounded the corner, coming in from the living room. Jasper kept his distance from her, standing off to the side, gripping Bella's hand like a life line. Bree and Edward exchanged a glance and she nodded, staying back by Jasper and Bella, standing slightly behind Seth. She was holding her breath, still not one hundred percent confident around humans, but was trying her best. _

_Sensing the awkwardness, Bella gave Jasper's hand a squeeze and stepped forward, enveloping her mate in her mental shield as to keep the other's thirst at bay. They stopped a couple of feet away from Edward and Jessica, Bella giving her a small welcoming smile. _

"_Hey Jess," Bella greeted her, looking to be more familiar with her than the rest of us, though she clearly wasn't Bella's favorite person. _

_I wasn't sure what Jessica had done that made my family to not be very welcoming towards her like they were with Tami, Bree, Seth and Bella, even if they seemed to try their best to tolerate her and be polite. They seemed almost uncomfortable, in a way. _

"_Hey Bella," Jessica grinned at her, her eyes flickering questioningly toward Bree. _

"_Oh, Jess, this is Bree and her mate, Seth." Bella introduced them. Bree only nodded to her politely, but didn't risk taking a breath to speak. _

_Recognition lit up behind Jessica's eyes. "Ah! So you're Edward's familial descendent! He's told me so much about you!"_

_Bree's lip twitched in a smile and she looked toward Edward with appreciation shinning in her eyes, but still made no move to talk._

"_Um, you know it's rude not to reply when a person's talking to you?" Jessica huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly offended._

_It was then that Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the top of the steps, Rose's arms crossed over her chest in disdain, making no secret of her dislike of the human that Edward had clearly brought into our lives._

"_Well, she can, but I doubt that you would be alive to talk back to her." Rose scowled._

"_Rosalie!" Esme chastised her, shooting a glare in her direction._

_It was then that Edward stepped in, glaring up at his beautiful blonde sister. "Love, I've told you that Bree is a very young vampire and how she can't afford to get too close to you." He reminded her, his hands tentatively on her shoulders. _

_Jessica looked at him over her shoulder in confusion. "But then why is Bella and Tami so different if they are young like her?" She asked._

_Edward sighed. "They're gifted in that sense. But now is not the time to talk of such things." _

_She sighed, nodding as the vision cleared and I started to come back to the present. _

…***End Vision*…**

I gasped as I came back to the present, Edward looking down at me in alarm.

"Jessica's my mate?" He whispered, his eyes wide with worry.

I sighed, looking down at my feet. "It sure looks like it." I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and nodded once. "I was afraid of that. But, unfortunately, I can't fight fate. But that doesn't mean that she has to be doomed into the life that the rest of us have." He said with a hint of finality in his voice.

'_Well, it could be worse. It could be Lauren.'_ I thought to him with a grin. _'At least she's not a complete bitch. She just likes to gossip.'_

He was about to reply, but was cut short as I noticed Jessica was now only about fifteen feet away from us, making her way over with that same determination that I had seen in her eyes before she made her decision to approach us.

Finally, she stopped in front of us, her eyes flickering between the two of us before settling on Edward.

**(Edward's POV)**

"Hey Edward," Jessica smiled up at me, her heart damn near pounding out of her chest.

I nodded in her direction in greeting, giving her a small smile. "Hello Jessica." I responded.

_Alice is right, it could be worse and she is a pretty girl. But why don't I feel the pull to her like I've witnessed in the minds of the other mated pairs in my family? I'll have to discuss it with Carlisle. Maybe he will know what all of this is about._

"Um, so I was wondering if you would want to, like, be my date for the girl's choice dance next weekend?" She asked, smiling up at me. _'Please say yes! I'll just die if he turns me down!' _She thought to herself.

My eyes flickered looked down discretely toward Alice and decided that I would ask her what she thought. Seeing my decision to ask her, she responded to me via her thoughts.

'_I see you saying yes and that's how your relationship with her starts.'_ Alice answered.

Bringing my attention back toward Jessica, I pursed my lips, nodding my head slowly. "I guess that would be fun." I shrugged.

Jessica's face lit up and she internally squealed. I did my best not to wince at the mental sound, not wanting to look like I've lost my mind.

"Awesome!" She grinned at me. "We'll talk and take care of the finer details when the dance gets closer next week. But maybe we can do something together before that?"

"That could work." I shrugged again.

"Okay, great!" She opened her notebook and began to scribble her phone number down before ripping it out and handing it to me. "Here's my cell number. Call me!" She winked before turning on her heel and heading towards her older Honda Civic, mentally going on about calling her friends and bragging to them about her having a date with me.

Just then, Tami appeared, looking between me and Jessica as she slid behind the driver's seat of her car with an extra spring in her step.

"What was that about?" Tami asked Alice and me.

Alice just sighed and gestured to the car as I pushed off of the bumper. "I'll tell you on the way home."

* * *

**A/N:**** I bet you weren't expecting that! Well, what do you think?! Is Jessica really Edward's mate?! What do you think her reaction will be when she finds out that Edward and his family are vampires?! What about everyone else? What will their reaction be to learning about Edward and Jessica?! Also, what do you think Jasper has planned for Bella later than night?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Death is Only the Beginning**

**A/N: ****BIG NEWS! Check out my Author's Note at the bottom of the page!**

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

_**Last time we saw Bella and Jasper...  
(Bella's POV)**_

_When the bell did ring, I couldn't help but jump, because it startled me and it was very loud to my enhanced hearing. Emmett thought it was funny but Jasper just smiled and took my hand._

_"Let's head home." He whispered kissing my cheek as we walked to the door._

_I nodded smiling back at him. "That sounds great." I told him._

_We didn't stop by our lockers, because we didn't need to._

_I spotted Edward and Rosalie heading to their next class and just smiled as I waved and headed to Jasper's car. He drove us here today, thus he would be driving us home._

_Slipping into the car, I buckled up because it was habit. After shutting my door, Jasper went around the other side and got in. He turned the key and pulled out of the school parking lot. I would have rather ran, but I knew that I needed to keep the smell of humans on me until I got home, thus the reason the windows were up. I knew with Jasper's driving it wouldn't take long to get home._

* * *

**Chapter 31  
****(Bella's POV)**

_**On the way home from school…**_

At this point in time, I was rather glad to be a vampire. Jasper drove slowly through town, but as soon as we got on the back roads, he drove no slower then 70. I was holding onto the door handle and was rather surprised that I hadn't crushed it within my palm. Jasper only continued to occasionally look over, chuckling most of the way.

"Will ya relax, Darlin'?" Jasper took my left hand in his, prying apart my fist before interlacing our fingers together. "We're vampires, we aren't gonna die if we happen wreck, and there's a really slim chance of that even happenin' with my extra senses and reflexes."

I playfully growled at him. "I just don't like the thought of wrecking, alright? Vampire or NOT!" I looked around and found that we were thankfully almost home. "So, what is going to happen when we get home?" I turned and looked back at Jasper, thinking about Bree and all of the human scents clinging to us at the moment.

He shrugged. "I'm not Alice, but from what I know 'bout newborns, excluding you an' Tami, of course, is that she'll go a bit crazy when she gets a whiff of the scents on us." He squeezed my hand. "But I know that there will be others there to help with her, plus Seth's scent will help to calm her, even if he doesn't smell all that appetizing to us. No one will get hurt, I promise ya." He brought my hand up to his face and kissed it before he let go and turned the car into our parking spot in the driveway.

We finally made it home.

"Ok," I nodded once and took Jasper's hand, looking towards the yard to see Seth, Bree, Carlisle and Esme walk around the side of the house. Seth was holding on to Bree from behind with his arms around her waist. It was only then that I noticed three giant wolves in the surrounding forest, watching the exchange. I smiled to myself, knowing that Sam and the others were here in case she tried to flee into town to sustain her incessant thirst.

I was brought out of my observations when my door opened and Jasper held out a hand for me. I smiled up at him in silent thanks, placing my hand in his, relishing the feeling of the electric feeling that happens every time we touch.

We walked around the front of the car together, Jasper slightly in front of me, putting himself in between Bree and I as his instincts demanded him in order to protect me.

I poked my head from around him, looking towards my youngest sister. "How are you feeling, Bree?"

Seth sighed and shook his head. "She won't risk breathing." He told us as he guided her a few steps closer. "She don't want to go crazy when she smells the human scents on you two. She didn't even bother coming around when Emmett and Rose got here. They're upstairs showering off the foreign scents for her." His eyes were soft as he held her and I could see that Bree was frightened.

My eyes flickered down towards her, slightly hardening my expression. "Bree, are you a soldier?" I asked her with a hint of authority in my voice.

Bree stiffened, recognizing my tone and instinctively straightened, her shoulders pulled back as she looked up at me. She nodded, before once again lowering her eyes in shame.

I nodded once, stepping out from behind Jasper to stand at his side, bringing myself that much closer to the uneasy newborn. "You will buck up and do as I say, soldier. It is time to train yourself. You will not hide away from the world for the rest of your existence."

I pulled out a small bag with what I had found in the trash can just outside of the office where the nurse's station was. Someone had a bad bloody nose today towards the end of the day, so it was still fresh. In fact, I could tell from the scent that it was the one and only Jessica Stanley, who I knew from the text I had gotten from Alice that she would begin coming over sooner or later. I just prayed that she really wasn't Edward's mate. That would be awful for him and for us.

"Bella!" I heard Esme gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands in alarm as the wolves in the trees let out a growl, not liking the possible outcomes of this training session.

Carlisle looked on apprehensively, "Is this the best idea?"

Jasper eyed the baggie with the bloodied tissue inside with unease. I would make sure to shield him from the other's blood lust as not to put him in a painful position.

"Are ya sure, Darlin'?" He asked.

"Bells?" Seth's eyes were wide and I knew he didn't want his mate in a blood lust frenzy.

"Listen," I began as I looked around at each of their faces before finally landing on Bree. "Bree has seen what I can do," She nodded, her eyes still wide. "If worse comes to worse, I can contain her with my shield." I shrugged and watched as Bree straightened a bit more.

"Alright, I'll do it." Bree whispered as she pried Seth's arms from around her and walked over to me.

Everyone held their breath as Bree and I walked a little further from them, throwing a mental shield around Jasper to protect him from any external blood lust. I then raised my physical barrier around us both, but kept my mental one down off of her. I knew that mated pairs, like Seth and Bree, have a small mental link to tell them if there is something wrong with their mate and didn't want Seth to feel uneasy. I also knew that it would only distract Bree from her concentration, causing more problems than solutions.

When I decided that we were far enough, I stopped and looked at Bree with a smile.

"Don't worry." I whispered to her, in a tone that no one else could hear. "I have a plan to help you along with this. If I remember correctly, Alice believes that a human will begin to come around the house in a short time. This means we need you able to at least be able to withstand her scent. Do you think you can you trust me?" I held out my hand and waited for her to take it.

Bree nodded without hesitation, taking my hand. I smiled and nodded, squeezing hers in comfort before I released it and opened the bag.

Bree stiffened as I pulled out the tissue with Jessica's blood staining it. As soon as I saw Bree flinch, I threw a barrier between the two of us and locked my eyes with hers. They were coal black without any color showing as it started to expand. She was snarling, clawing at my shield as she tried to get through it to me and the blood, but with my shield cut in two she, was stuck on her side.

I noticed Seth standing off to the side with a pained look on his face as he watched his imprint act the way that she was, torn on what to do, but knowing that this was necessary. I could hear the other wolves in the trees letting off low growls, not liking what was being displayed before them.

I turned to Jasper and noticed that he was standing rigidly with his hands balled into fists at his side and his teeth clenched while watching the two of us while fighting his mating instincts to protect me from Bree, who he deemed a threat.

"Jasper," I called to him, watching his black orbs flicker over towards me. "Pump her full of the feelings I have when I smell the blood." I told him and watched him nod once.I hated what I was about to do, but I needed to do this in order to help Bree with her control.

Putting the cloth up to my nose, I breathed in deep and couldn't help but to visibly gag as I took in the retched smell. It was awful, and when I looked up at Bree, she had stopped trying to get to me and held her hands up over her nose and mouth. Her eyes were still black, but they lost that wild feral look.

"Oh God!" Bree whimpered, groaning. "What_ i__s_ that?"

I tilted my head to the side in observation.

"What do you smell?" Carlisle walked up with intrigue and stopped just on the other side of my large shield that was still split in two.

"Rotting meat." Bree forced out, keeping her hand over her nose while trying to block the smell, even though it was all in her head.

I started to laugh and when the chuckles of those around us started, I turned and saw that the others had also made it back from school and that Emmett and Rose were down from their shower.

Tami had her nose wrinkled because of the smell, a bitter expression on her face. I knew that she hated the smell just as much as I did. Carlisle looked as though I was on to something as he studied the situation eagerly.

Pulling the baggie out of my back pocket, I put the tissue inside and zipped it up tightly. I, then, took down all of the shields separating the both of us from everyone else. She tensed as the second hand scents from the humans that clung to me hit her nose.

"Bree," I called, bringing her focus to me. "I'm going to bring it out again." I warned her. "Be ready, but remember those feelings and the smell that you had just experienced."

She nodded as I pulled the cloth out and held it out for her. She recoiled and almost turned green.

"Even though I know it smells great to me, I can't seem to get rid of the other scent that you showed me." Bree shivered as she wrinkled her nose. "It seems to be preventing me from wanting to taste it, even though my throat is burning for it." She paused thoughtfully. "I think I'm cured, but I'm still not going to breathe for a while until I have more practice. I just don't want to risk it."

She flitted over and took Seth by the hand as she immediately began to drag him into the forest. I knew that she would need to feed in order to put out the fire in her throat. The animals were going to be a fine wine compared to what I showed her.

Carlisle and Jasper were looking at me for an explanation and I could only shrug as I zipped the baggie back up and toss it to Carlisle.

"You might want to burn that." I suggested as I stood there.

Looking around at everyone's faces, I knew that I would have some explaining to do.

"Okay, ask your questions." I sighed knowing that it would be a long time.

Carlisle was the first to speak, eager for any and all information that he could gather. "How were you able to show her the smell?" He asked, his eyes flashing inquisitively.

I shrugged, "Jasper pushed my emotions towards her, but he was unable to produce the actual smell that she described."I smiled. "I figured that if I could produce the smell with my shield, that I could help her with her blood lust." I would have blushed if I was still able. "I mean, the shield is part of me and me smelling rotting meat when I smell human blood is something that is always in my mind, so I just had my shield produce it." I shrugged it off because I had only just realized I could do so, right now. "I didn't even know if I could even do it to begin with, and now that scent will never leave her mind, constantly reoccurring when she smells the scent of human blood."

"You're amazing, Darlin." Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "Why don't we get you somethin' to drink? Usin' your shield like that, has weakened you, an' don't even try to argue, because I can see it in your eyes." He smirked down at me, scooping me up into his arms before running off into the woods. I chuckled as he ran through the forest with me bridal style in his arms. _Not that I was complaining._

**(Tami's POV)**

_**While Bella was working with Bree…**_

I watched as the Boss was working with Bree and the scent of human blood. She had told me that she wanted to see if she could produce a scent from her shield if it was directly connected to her, and I watched in surprise as it worked.

I smirked to myself and turned my eyes towards Alice. I had to admit that for a female mate she was a beautiful lil' thing. Her small petite figure along with her small hands and pixie-like features made my instinctively mouth fill with venom just thinking about marking her. I was glad however that most of my human memories of me growing up were now mostly faded, because I never wanted to relieve those thoughts or memories again. Bella had been the only one that I could turn to and the only one who knew my secret, as she was there with me in my human life and in most of the memories that I could recall.

The family finally has been doing better about their snide comments and with Rosalie's confession and along with Carlisle setting me down and letting me know about vampire mates, I was finally able to relax around them.

I was glad that they were accepting of Alice and my relationship, even if I wasn't at first. I know that even though I have just come to accept it, it will take time for me to be completely comfortable with it, myself, even if I am getting used to the idea of being with a female, especially in public.

I watched as Alice cut her eyes to Rosalie and Emmett, sighing as she watched Emmett reach out and grab Rosalie's hand, giving her a small smile. I swallowed and saw Edward nod, knowing what was going on in Alice's mind and what I was about to do.

I hesitantly stepped forward and wove my fingers through Alice's right hand and looked down at her with a smile of my own. Her eyes widened as she turned to look down at our clasped hands, and then looked up at me with venom filled eyes. I smiled softly and squeezed her hand. I was trying and decided that we would need to speak about that a little later.

Making up my mind, I watched her eyes glaze over, allowing her to see us speaking in the woods later, privately. Edward looked over at me and gave me a discrete smile having seen what Alice was seeing.

I looked back down at Alice and saw that she was looking up at me with a smile on her beautiful face. It momentarily shocked me as I could actually see the love written on her eyes from the way that she was looking at me. She nodded, squeezing my hand tighter with her eyes moving back to the scene that was playing out in front of us.

Everyone else was watching Bella as she dismissed Bree from her brief training session, who immediately ran over to her mate and rushed off into the forest to feed, expressing how she would stay away from humans and not even breathe around them for now as not to take the risk until she was completely confident in herself.

After listening to Bella answer the others' questions, the two of them ran off in a different direction to get her fed. I scooped Alice up into my arms and took off running into the woods in the complete opposite of where the other two pairs was headed. Alice squealed and then started to laugh as she clung to me while I ran with her arms around my neck and her body in my arms. I couldn't help but to automatically love the feel of her pressed so close to me and as soon as we were far enough away, I set her down and watched her twirl around, smiling.

I continued to watch her for several moments, because I loved the sound of her laugh; it was infectious. I finally cleared my throat and watched as Alice reappeared in front of me. I smirked as I leaned down and kissed her on the lips slightly, unable to help myself and feeling comfortable enough with the two of us alone.

When Alice gasped at my spare of the moment deed, I smirked and licked at her bottom lip before I pulled away, leaving her wide eyed and staring at me.

"T-Tami?" Alice whispered as her right hand came up and touched her lips. "Why..."

"Shhh," I hushed her with a shake of my head. "Since us and the family got together, I realized that I haven't been fair to you. I have been trying harder, and speaking with the family helped a lot. Carlisle also spoke with me about the pull of mates and the reason why my chest aches when we don't touch, even if it's holding hands." I took a breath and pulled Alice into my arms. "He also told me about what happens when one mate tries to deny the bond." I swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry for the way things have been between us. I promise I will try harder."

Alice looked up at me and smiled. "You don't have to apologize." She whispered, reaching up and kissing my lips before pulling away with a soft expression in her features. "I understand what happened and it would have hurt anyone, but just the fact that you are trying for me is the best gift that I could possibly receive at this time." She had her arms wrapped around my waist.

However, the moment was shattered when a foreign scent reached my nose. I hissed, pulling back slightly and spinning around, pushing Alice behind me. Using my gift, I unceasingly sent him an illusion of us running away from him, but the vampire didn't seem to fall for it as he remained where he was, looking around him in all directions as if we were still there, but hiding.

"Tami?" Alice whimpered.

"Quiet!" I hissed in a low whisper.

I crouched and found that the vampire was no doubt a scout and was trying to find us, looking around him in all directions. However, as long as I kept using my gift on him, I would be able to keep Alice and myself safe.

"Call Edward." I ordered her as I kept my eyes locked on the vampire before me.

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger! Who do you think this mystery vampire is and what does he want? Why didn't he believe the illusion Tami sent to him? And what about Bree's training with the human blood? What did you think about that? Is she really cured? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**BIG NEWS!**** Due to the continuous requests that I had about my old story that I had removed called ****'The Way that the Chips Fall'****, I have decided to do a rewrite and repost it!**** So ****keep an eye out for the first chapter! I will be posting it soon!**** To refresh your memory, here is the summary:**

**The Way that the Chips Fall:** (All Human) _To save her family home, impulsive bookstore owner makes a deal with the devil in the form of billionaire Jasper Whitlock – the powerful man who once shattered her heart. Jasper doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife and needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend in dire financial straits, he offers Bella a bold proposition: a marriage in name only with certain rules. Avoid entanglement. Keep things all business. Do not fall in love. The arrangement is only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Except fate has a way of upsetting the best-laid plans. – Inspired by __'The Marriage Bargain' __by Jennifer Probst._

**To see more, go to either mine or ****my co author****'s FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
